The Irishman's Woman
by tarskeewee
Summary: John McBain a rogue detective with the F.B.I is hunting a serial killer called 'The Slasher' his pursuit brings him into the path of an elusive beauty and the town of Llanview. JOVAN tale with crossover of Jason Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**The Irishman's Woman: Chocolate Beauty**

by LUVINGJOVAN

John opened the door to his hotel room. He was exhausted and pissed off. He walked over to the sofa and stretched out. The Slasher case had him tied up in knots. Every time he would get close, Hayes would just slip threw his fingers. He had been chasing Hayes Barber for the last five years, but only getting close to catching him in the last nine months. But Hayes kept on moving never staying in the same spot for too long. Just long enough to taunt John with clues to his next victim.

The man was a genius in his own hideous way. But John McBain was a man on a mission. A man that made a promise to a dead fiancé that he would avenge her death and make Hayes Barber regret the day he made this personal. He swore it to her as she lay bleeding to death in his arms and McBain was a man of his word.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep his mind turns to other events. He'd been tracking Hayes across several state lines. The pieces of puzzle weren't fitting. His victims were different races, gender, and sexual orientation. The only common factor was the fact that they were all the same age give or take a year. His latest clues lead him to Chicago where the trail went cold. Something wasn't right about the way he was circling the map it was too random as if it had a purpose.

Frustrated he decided to stay a few extra days in the windy city. It had been awhile since he'd been there and since the case had hit a wall, it would do him some good to try and distance himself from it until he got his bearings again.

He was sitting in the corner of the restaurant when she walked in, more like sashayed into the room. John briefly looked up from his paper. He noticed that she was tall, slender yet with slight curves to her figure that peeked through as her coat fell open while she walked. Staring at her he could tell she was attractive. But John couldn't see her face that was hidden under a pair of dark sunglasses. What he wouldn't give right now to have her remove those glasses.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself, "McBain, you definitely need to take a break."

Returning his attention back to his paper he picked up his coffee and sipped. Then he heard the sound of her voice. It was a soft, low, resonant sound, a jazzy and mystical purring in his ears. John needed to see her face. Several heads, men and women, turned to get a look as well.

The waiter settled her at a table not too far away from where he was seated. She put down her purse and shopping bags. From the looks of it, the woman liked to shop and at very nice boutiques. He noticed bags from Neiman Marcus & Saks, indicating she was very polished; way out of his league. He also thought he saw one from Victoria Secrets and smiled slyly. He hoped he saw one from Victoria Secrets. Sipping his coffee again he wondered what 'secrets' she might have and inwardly grinned to himself at the pleasure he might have in trying to 'find' these little secrets.

John tried to put a stop to such thought.

"Geez, McBain stop thinking like some high school kid. You've seen beautiful women before." He shook his head slightly to clear his mind.

Then he went back to staring at her from over the rim of his paper. He was silently willing her to remove her sunglasses so that he would get a better look at her face. He was finally rewarded and smiled pleasantly to himself.

Her eyes were so dark, a man could get lost in them. A man would want to get lost in them and never be found again. She had long dark lashes, light brown skin, a small nose and the kind of lips that were meant to be kissed. With an effort, he pulled his eyes away.

She picked up the menu and placed her order with the waiter. John couldn't help but steal small glances in her direction. He wondered if she was eating alone or waiting for someone. She kept glancing over at the door as if expecting someone to show up. Instead her cell phone rang. John couldn't help but notice that she was disappointed.

"Man's a fool who stands her up." John said to himself. "Watch it McBain, this is none of your business. You already have enough on your plate, you can't afford to get involved with anyone right now." Regaining his focus he scanned the patrons in the café. Short, tall, fat, small nothing was more interesting that the chocolate Diva that breezed in past him.

Fighting the urge to openly stare he had an internal conversation with himself. "Okay, would it be so bad if you had a little female companionship for a little bit?" he asked himself. "I mean when was the last time you had a conversation with a woman that wasn't a cop or a suspect."

Refusing to answer himself he looked at her crossed smooth legs. He didn't want to get involved with anyone but there was no reason to deny himself the pleasure of knowing her. Even if it was just for over a cup of coffee.

Standing and folding his paper under his arm he decided to walk over to her table. "I'm sorry to bother you but you seem to have been 'stood up' and since I'm eating alone, maybe we could share this meal together?" he said confident she wouldn't resist the McBain Irish charm.

He was rewarded with a stunned look. Those beautiful eyes narrowed to slits of black diamonds. "Excuse me?" was her reply in that smoky voice that made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I'm just eating alone and I thought it would be more pleasant to have lunch with a beautiful woman, maybe even share a pleasant conversation. I'm sorry if I seemed forward or brash."

She continued to stare at him and John was beginning to feel like a complete ass.

Just as he was about to turn and move away, she responded in that soft voice of hers. "Please sit down."

Smiling before turning back to her he found himself relieved to hear her extend the invitation. Looking at her he was then rewarded with a smile that seemed to light up her face. He felt himself smiling back, "Hi my name is…" But before he could finish she said, "No, no names."

John was surprised that wasn't something he was expecting.

She threw her head back and let out a peal of laughter that was sexy and as mysterious as her sparkling dark eyes. John wasn't too sure how to react to this. This was definitely turning into a very surprising afternoon. She finally calmed down and wiped the tears that sprung to her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, it's just that look you had…" she smiled again trying to control the threat of laughter that wanted to escape her lips. Lips that he wanted to kiss so badly, he was beginning to ache from the constant tease of their promise, to which she seemed oblivious.

"Well, it's not very nice to laugh at an Irishman, you might incur his wrath," but John couldn't help but smile and continue his stare at her soft ruby colored lips.

"Well, duly noted Irishman," she said with another smile.

"So is that to be my name now?" John asked pleasantly amused with the direction this conversation was taking. 

"Yes," was her simple reply.

"And what do I call you then? Let me see…I know. I'll call you Angel?" He noticed the surprised look on her face. "Didn't you know that every Irishman has an Angel looking out for him?"

She seems to relax at hearing that.

"Oh really. What else do Irishmen have?" The question was posted very seductively. She fixed her eyes on him intensely and it was more than clear to John that it was now his move.

"Very many things but maybe I can start off by showing you my own personal Irishman's stick?" and there was no mistake by the look in his eyes what his meaning was. That didn't seem to bother her since he was again rewarded with the sound of her laughter. For the first time, McBain was actually looking forward to his few days of rest.

"Where are you staying Irishman?" she asked as the waiter laid her salad in front of her.  
"At the W hotel around the block." He responded watching her delicate manicured hands pick up her fork and toss the green leafy vegetation around her plate.

"That's a nice hotel….always wondered what the rooms were like.." she said is a soft whisper peeking up at him.

John sees the desire in her eyes and he can't believe his luck, he's positive by her demeanor she isn't a woman that just any man gets an offer like that from. Something in the dark mysterious way she is responding to him is causing him to fall and fall quick. Looking at her fingers again he doesn't see a ring. Who is she? And how did he get so lucky?

"How about I give you a tour" he said leaning in across the table.

She takes a slow bite of her salad from her fork and he sees her perfect pearly white teeth with a bonus glimpse of her tender pink tongue and fights not loose his cool demeanor.

"I'd like that Irishman, I'd like that a lot" she says then continues to eat her salad.

He watches her eat asking if she's from Chicago and gets no response. He gets it now this is to be their one encounter, she doesn't want to know him and doesn't want to share who she is.

Well that's fine, romance and love were luxuries he couldn't afford. The price to his heart was too high. Once she finished he paid the bill and she rose grabbing her bags. Walking behind her he watched her perfect calves muscles flex and relax with every step she took. Her coat open and stopping at the hem of her dress swayed as she sashayed between tables heading for the exit.

Reaching the door he pushed it open for her and she smiled sweetly. The Chicago wind caught her long thick black mane and blew it from her face. She slipped on her shades and waited for him to lead. Heading up the block they walked in an uncomfortable silence. Every so often he looked over at her and she would look back and smile. Her eyes hidden by her glasses.

Once they arrived at the hotel the doorman pulled open the large brass door eyeing her appreciatively before she stepped in. She smiles at him and John follows. He's noticed the passing glances of strangers when they were together. Most looked at her like she was a movie star or someone famous. It was the air she carried about her. The confidence she exuded.

John fishes in his pocket for his key and she waits patiently with him at the elevator. They both step on and hear the soft melodic Lionel Ritchie tune playing in the elevator. Hearing the ding he looks up to see the triangle with the number 12 lit indicating it was his floor.

She smiles and walks off the elevator with him and his nervousness has him walking faster than he anticipated. He'd never met and connected with a woman like this before. It was reckless and he was NEVER reckless. But after years wallowing in the death and mayhem of The Slasher case he wanted to be reckless.

She was the temptress he couldn't resist. When he opened his door she stepped through and looked around. Taking her bags to the far corner she peeled off her cashmere coat. The lavender wrap dress she wore clung to her curves and he was more than impressed with what he saw. She looked at him and pulled off her shades fixing her dark eyes on his. 

"Irishman, care to pour me a drink?" she says kicking off her heels.

John finally finds his nerve and nods. Slipping the key card into his pocket he walks over to the bar in his suite and ask what she likes.

"Dirty Martini 3 olives" she says walking toward him.

John hears her approaching and looks for some vodka. "I don't have any olive juice" he says. Before turning to face her he feels her slip her arms around his waist. Confused by her aggressiveness he puts down the vodka bottle unable to move. Slowly she slides both hands up his chest coming to the first button on his shirt. He feels her breast pressed against his back as she undoes each button slowly.

"Angel, are you always this seductive with men you barely know?"

She laughs that musical soft laugh of hers and whispers in his ear "But I know you, you're my Irishman remember…"

John turns around and faces her. His shirt opens and she slides her hands over his muscled chest pushing it and his jacket off his shoulders. He moves his arms and helps her remove his clothes. She looks into his eyes. "I thought Irishmen's eyes were green" she says smiling slyly at him.

"They have been known to have blue eyes as well" he says hoarsely. Taking his hand he unties the knot to her wrap dress that hangs from hip. Once untied the dress peels open and reveals her black lacy bra with her breast swelling out of them. Looking at her breasts he smiles at how deliciously they sit up in front of him.

"I think my Irishman has found something he likes" she says again making him look into her eyes. John can't imagine how they got here but his desire for her was so strong in this moment he felt his breathing quicken.

She backs away from him and pulls the long strap through the loop of her dress opening it to him. Giving him a full view of her body she smiles wickedly as she lets the dress slowly fall from herbody.

John undoes his belt and drops his pants never once taking his eyes from hers. Walking to her he touches her arm and slides his hand up to her shoulder then neck. Her ruby lips full and soft part and he pulls her face to his running his tongue across them.

He hears the low moan escape her before he sticks his tongue through and scoops her in his arms. Kissing her and feeling her soft body he pulls her into his chest and runs his hand down to her round butt. Massaging it he stiffens and his need to be inside her causes him to feel light headed.

Bending over he scoops her up and carries her to the bed in the middle of the room. Laying her gently on the bed he continues to kiss her passionately and she tastes of honey. Releasing his hold on her he looks at her lying across the bed, her jet black hair fanned out across the white pillow making her skin more radiant to him.

She smiles that sly smile again and he runs his hand over her chest. The bra she's wearing has a front closure and he quickly presses the button freeing her breasts. They bounce up and he looks down at her milk chocolate nipples erect and greeting him. 

Taking his hand, he touches them softly then squeezes them looking to elicit a reaction from her. Her eyes roll into her head from his touch but she doesn't make a sound. Sliding his hand over her pecan brown skin to her black panties he pulls at the rim and works them off her hips. She lifts to help him free her of them. 

Climbing onto the bed he hovers over her and kisses her neck then uses his tongue to explore her body. Paying special attention to her nipples he sucks and licks at them while she squirms. Putting his hand between her legs he parts them and rubs his index finger against her clit. She raises and bends her left leg parting them more to give him access. Gently massaging her love button with his thumb he slides his middle finger inside of her and feels her wetness greet him while still making love to her breast with his tongue. Now she's very vocal and she moans and purrs as he drives her to climax with his hand. Feeling the explosion of desire escaping her he rolls on top of her and slides inside.

She opens her eyes and he sees her cool calculating persona slip away. He sees through to her, whoever she is, and she's more beautiful than he realized. Pushing further into her she grabs his hair with both hands and forces his face into hers. Kissing him now she rolls her tongue through his mouth and the sensation of the strange exotic kiss surprises him. He'd never felt anything like it.

Matching his thrust they both grunt through their kisses and he feels her strong legs wrapped around him forcing him deeper. Sliding his hands under her he grips her butt and set the rhythm that suits them both. Finally being released from the intoxicating kiss of hers his tongue travels to her neck as the warm vibrating sensation of her vaginal walls overtake him forcing him to administer love bits to her neck. She purrs in his ear and at first he can't make out what she saying. Concentrating and stifling his own passionate moans he listens intently

"My wonderful Irishman, you are delicious, take me baby I'm yours." she says softly and its all he needs to hear to be pushed completely over the edge. Loosing all sense of control he quickens his pace and releases a five-year-old delayed explosion into her that causes his head to pound from the strain. Exhausted and overcome by what she's done to him he collapses then rolls off her.

Breathing hard he tries to collect himself but can't. Feeling her soft hands rub his chest to calm him he closes his eyes and slips into a comfortable place. Within minutes he's asleep wrapped up in her arms. His perfect 'Angel '.

McBain rolled over, before opening his eyes he reached and felt nothing but space on the cool bed sheet. He knew that she'd left his room instantly. He wasn't really surprised but there was a part of him that was disappointed. He could still remember her response to his touch. No woman had ever made him react the way she had, not even Caitlyn.

He was unnerved and surprised by it all at once. He knew that he should feel relieved that she left. No excuses to make, no small talk, no exchanging of phone numbers that would never be used. It was just as it should be. So why did he feel so fucking disappointed that she wasn't still there?

Revised by tarskeewee08


	2. Chapter 2

**The Irishman's Woman: Seeing Him Again REVISED**

Walking down the sidewalk on Wacker Drive Evangeline wanders aimlessly thinking of her encounter with the Irishman, she didn't know what came over her that made her so forward but she was glad she did. Her heart was breaking over his latest betrayal so when the Irishman approached her table she more than welcomed it. Looking up at the tall skyscrapers she frowned at the sun. On this cool fall day the Chicago wind blew at her face fiercely. Chicago was the best place to get lost in and she welcomed the anonymity. After the year she had anonymity was a blessing.

Turning the corner she pulled her jacket tightly to her chest. Today was her last day in the windy city. She spent the past days shopping and dining alone clearing her head and heart from anxiety and pain.

Yesterday she took an extra long time at Victoria Secrets. She wasn't just shopping for herself but wanted to get the extra special gift for the up coming bridal shower she was throwing. She had a whole list of things to do since she was the maid of honor. Still she couldn't keep her mind from wondering back to a pair of Irish blue eyes that bored into her soul.

The first time she laid eyes on him, she couldn't deny the spark of attraction she felt. She went on full alter at how gorgeous he was. His approach was refreshing and Evangeline knew he was a man she wanted to know. She didn't believe in love at first sight. Things like that just didn't happen to her. But the Irishman was something of an enigma.

Walking along, looking into different business and store windows she thought about her heart. Although she was intrigued she was in no way inclined to get involved with a man that brought out that kind of passion in her. She already has something like that and the pain caused from that relationship still has her licking her wounds.

Rolling her eyes she laughed. She hadn't planned on having one amazing evening with him, it just happened. Why over analyze it? Nope, she wasn't in love, it was just a wild, mad lust that had to be quenched. Remembering the conversation in the café she could hear his deep seductive voice whispering in the wind that blew past her ear. That man had a voice that could talk the panties off a nun.

Stopping in her tracks and blinked confused. She had inadvertently wandered back to the café that she met him at yesterday. Turning she looked through the large glass at the patrons sitting dining inside. Her hair blowing wildly around her face she narrowed her eyes and saw him sitting at the same table they had lunch at yesterday. Smiling she watched him intrigued as he read his paper.

He had medium length dark brown hair that brushed the collar of his white cotton shirt and a trimmed goatee. But the most desirable thing about him was his eyes, deep sapphire blue eyes that matched the navy blue sports coat he wore. Stepping closer to the window she sees a couple staring at her confused and ignores them. Looking at his face she remembered those eyes staring down on her as he pushed himself deeper inside. Those eyes held a world of secrets. Secrets that she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Still she smiled foolishly as she remembered their evening of wild lust. Casually he grabbed his coffee mug and brought the steamy liquid to his lips. She smiled and looked at the strong hand that held the cup. The same hand that held her down and made her feel things that she only thought one other man could.

The waiter walked over to him and he looked up. She saw him smile that sexy smile which made her tingle in her most intimate spot causing her to blush. Talking to the waiter his eyes drifted to the large glass window and saw her standing there staring. He winked at her and now she knew she would loose it.

Hearing her heart beat in her chest she watched as he rose from the table dropping money on it walking toward her and the exit. His hands in his pockets he fixed his blue devilish eyes on her and she felt strangely nervous yet excited as he approached. Stepping out of the diner and holding the door for the two lady's trying to enter he flashed her that perfect smile of his as the wind blew his hair away from his face.

She held her breath unsure how to explain her presence and the fact that he caught her outside the café staring like some stalker. Blushing she saw his eyes travel over her body and wordlessly he communicated how much he would enjoy a second chance at her passion. 

"Angel, I should have known you would be near watching over me" he said in his husky thick voice chuckling.

His Angel smiled sexily at him trying to play it cool. "I just happen to be walking by"

"Really? Do you mind if I ask where you're headed?"

She looked up into his face and found herself temporarily unable to speak. People were forced to walk around them because they stood rooted in the middle of the sidewalk unable to deny this strange thing between them.

The Irishman moved into her space as more passing people on the sidewalk observed the intensity between them amused. She could hear the car horns and tires screeching of vehicles traveling to unknown destinations on the street less than 10 feet from her. The downtown scene was a buzz with laugher, talking and music pouring from different vehicles. Yet for them time stood still and though they were aware of their surroundings the heat between them began to seal their fate. They were supposed to meet. She was positive of it now. Some force beyond her control had blown the Irishman into her path and as stared into his face she felt a tinge of gratitude that it did.

"I was thinking about doing some sightseeing before I leave tomorrow" she said weakly.  
"Now that sounds like fun, mind if I join you?"

Shaking her head no she smiled at him. "I would love to show you some hidden spots of the windy city Irishman."

Since today was her last day in the windy city, why not spend it with her fantasy, she knew that she would never see him again, she decided to just run with things and see where they took her. Besides the prospect of having him again was too appetizing to pass up.

The two of them set off on a day of adventure with an unspoken rule between them. Neither would impose their growing curiosity about the other and the day would be one of fun with no constraints. Starting at the Sears Tower and going to the Navy Pier they marveled in the rich and inviting history of the city. Catching another cab they eventually ended up in Millennium Park.

It was three square blocks of open lakefront, complete with a Ferris Wheel, outdoor musicians and even a ice-skating rink. Going over to the pavilion the autumn wind blowing at their coats he bought them pretzels and they sat down to watch the local street band playing.

John stared at her as she swayed to the urban beats from the street performers. He still wanted to know she was. Where was she from? She said she had to catch a flight but to where? Watching her every move he wondered if this bothered 'his Angel', she gave no indication of it. He also noticed how he thought of her as 'his'.

"Better put a stop to that kind of thinking Johnny Boy," he told himself even though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

Turning his attention to the band he ate his pretzel and relaxed watching the different people pass on the street. Feeling her eyes on him he turned and looked at her. She stared openly and was undeterred when he tried to stare her down.

Finally she spoke "Are you vacationing?"  
"Yes" he said which wasn't all together a lie.  
"Every now and then I like to come back to Chicago" she said as her voice drifted off into the wind that continued to blow her hair in her face. John got quiet afraid that if he spoke she would close up and not reveal more about herself.

"When I was a little girl we lived here for about a year, Funny how some places remain with you even if you've been there only briefly."

Intrigued that his Angel had opened the door for him to see who she was he decided to step through it and end this game they played.

"Where do you live now?" he asked smiling at her in a low voice.  
She looked at him and frowned "Why Irishman you plan to pay me a visit?"  
He smiled and saw that she wasn't quite ready to quit with the games and decided to take a different approach "What are you doing back in Chicago?"

"I already told you. I came back to visit old memories, do a little shopping, reassess my life." She was now aware that she'd spoken too much and regretted being so comfortable around him.

John looked at her confused. She hadn't mentioned reassessing her life. The cop in him made him catch all her Freudian slips.

"And have you finished reassessing your life?" He asked staring into her face trying to read her.

Evangeline knew that look. She was an attorney and she dealt with men wearing that look all the time. He was trying to get in her head. He must be some kind of cop. That was enough to end this fantasy and say goodbye to her Irishman.

Smiling at him she folded the paper bag that held her now eaten pretzel into a ball. Aiming she made a jump shot into the garbage can a few feet across from her. Turning she looked into those sexy blue eyes of his and smiled. "You're a troublemaker, Irishman, and I don't need anymore troublemakers in my life right now. I should be going. It's getting late and I have a plane to catch." She said rising and closing her jacket.

John looked up into her face. "Sometimes a little trouble can be a good thing."

"Look I don't know you. I haven't known you long enough to be a good judge of you. Besides I'm not looking for a relationship."

John frowned at how she shut him down. They'd spent the whole day playing this game and now he was ready for it to end. He wanted to know her. At least know her name.

"Can you tell me your name? Before you turn and walk out of my life" he said half jokingly.

She looked him up and down and smiled lightly "It was nice meeting you Irishman..."

Before he could say more she turned and walked away. John wouldn't let her escape him like this. He just couldn't. Sprinting across the street after her he caught her before she entered the cab.

"Have dinner with me"

She turned and looked at him and then at his hand that had a hold of her arm. He could see that she was debating the offer an his heart beat faster at the notion she would reject him. Then the dark guarded look she wore on her face before she stumped off softened. She would relent and give him another chance.

"Okay" she said softly. "I will meet you in your hotel lobby around 8" Then she pulled out of his grip and climbed into the waiting cab driving away. Standing on the sidewalk watching her leave He smiled to himself "Damn Angel what is it about you that has me so captivated."

Later that night

Walking off the elevator he saw her sitting in the lounge area sipping a martini. From what he could tell she was wearing a black tailored suit. The hem of her pants hanging like a bell from her crossed legs over the sexy pointy black 3 inch pumps peeking through. He smiled and went straight to her.

She looked up at his approach and lowered her martini glass smiling invitingly. She rose and he saw the silver satin camisole she wore under her suit jacket that had one button holding it in place accenting how tiny her waist was.

Her hair long black and shiny was parted down the middle and laying straight around her shoulders. Her eye makeup smoky and dark around her long black lashes had a brush of silver over her lids and at the curve her perfectly arched eyebrows.

Looking at her lips glossed with a coppery lipstick that made them more inviting he inhaled. He thought she was beautiful before but he had no idea that her evening transformation would be even more stunning.

Unable to speak he stood in front of her taking her all in. She noticed his adoration and he could see her pecan brown skin redden with a blush that made her vulnerable to his desires.

"You look beautiful" he said softly looking her up and down.

"Why thank you Irishman…" she said turning and grabbing her coat. John helped her slip into the long black trench, taking her hand he led her out the door.

The doorman hailed a cab for them and he looked over at her as the night air swept her perfectly groomed mane across her face. She stepped inside the cab and he moved in with her giving instructions to the restaurant recommended to him earlier by the hotel. He couldn't hide his excitement about his night and he would play by her rules. He had to be near her.

They finished dinner and decided to take a cab ride down by the lake. There was a beautiful walkway by the water and since it was summer there would be a nice breeze coming off the lake.

Evangeline was enjoying the night air and stars that she completely missed his question.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?"

Turning and looking at him moving in close she smiled seductively "Immensely, you are one hell of a dinner companion Irishman…" she said sliding her hand inside of his coat to his chest.

"I want to know you again Angel, feel you again" he said slipping his arms around her waist."

She looked at him doubtful "I think we should call it a night and walk away from this perfect evening with our souls in tact Irishman….the more time we spend together the more intimate it becomes."

"I'm not talking about a relationship Angel. But I won't deny that I want to know what it's like to kiss those beautiful lips of yours again."

Evangeline stared at him for a long time and then came to a decision. "Your right, it's not a relationship or like we're getting married or anything. It's just a kiss. This can mean nothing to both of us," she thought to herself as she moved even closer to him.

She smiled seductively at him. "So how does an Irishman kiss? Is it like a Frenchman's kiss…..like making love?" she reached up and teased at his lips by gently brushing her own lips against them. She kissed him the yesterday and took him over but that was by her own aggression. She thought it best to let him lead this time. Show her how its done.

John groaned and pulled her closer. He covered her mouth hungrily. Evangeline opened her mouth to him. She let her eyes close and just experience the kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue produced a burning heat inside of her. Evangeline wasn't about to lose control. She used her teeth and her tongue to seduce him.

John ended the kiss to bring his lips to her ears and trace a path down her neck. He returned to her lips again. His tongue explored the caverns of her mouth, leaving her clinging to his arms for balance.

"My place" he growled, "Now."

You could cut the sexual tension in the cab ride with a knife. John pulled some bills from his pocket and paid the cab driver. The he rushed her into the empty elevator and pressed the bottom to his floor.

Ravishing her mouth, John pressed himself against her. Evangeline's breath caught in her throat and she lifted one leg to wrap around his hips and moaned when he pressed himself even more firmly against her.

John grabbed her from underneath her shapely thighs and lifted her so that both her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved painfully slow grinding against her then pushed harder and faster covering her mouth to capture her cries. When the elevator doors opened, John carried her in his arms.

Evangeline barely realized that she had almost lost control. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She grabbed the Irishman's neck with both hands, wrapped both legs around his waist, and then rocked against him moving up and down in union with his stride. John tried desperately to find his key.

"Angel, if you don't stop, I'm gonna make love to you right out here in the hallway."

Evangeline stilled her actions. "Hurry, Irishman," she breathed into his ear as he unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. 

Evangeline slipped out of her coat, heels and pants. She was working on the buttons on her blouse but the Irishman was impatient and simply pulled the shirt over her head. She had nothing else on but a bra and panties the color of midnight blue.

John bent down and kissed one breast then the other threw the silky material. He trailed one finger down the length of her body pushing the flimsy material of her panties aside and slipped one finger inside her and began moving it in and out.  
Evangeline felt desire take hold of her and she grabbed hold of his shoulders. He slipped another finger inside of her. She wrapped naked limbs around him and whispered to him in her sexiest voice, "Come on Irishman, where's that stick you were talking about earlier?"

He released her but not before placing her on the bed. Then he straightened up and began undressing. Evangeline lay there naked not caring that she looked decadent. She watched him take his clothes off one article of clothing at a time. Yesterday she didn't pay attention the Adonis like body he had, but tonight she would file every inch of him into her memory banks to keep with her always.

His chest was wide and muscular, his arms were also very muscular and on one arm he had a tattoo that encircled almost the entire bicep. The tattoo seemed to be two hands coming together and in the middle was heart but Evangeline had little time to look since she was distracted by the vision of his hard, flat stomach. He didn't remove his pants, he just simply unzipped them. Evangeline closed her eyes in anticipation.

John lay down next to her. He moved on top of her to lie between her legs. He bent his head down and slowly sucked the nipple of her breast, first on and then the other. Evangeline arched her back. John looked up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against his chest. She flipped him over so that he was on his back and she was on top. She slowly removed her bra. Then she slid down his body trailing kisses up and down his stomach stopping only to play with his navel. She went back up to his nipples taking turns biting them gently and then teasing them with her tongue, all the while, listening to his groans of pleasure as they turned into growls of frustration. He needed release.

She removed her panties before she crawled up over him taking him inside of her, inch by inch. She began to ride him slowly. John held her hips as he pumped his hips up into her again and again. She matched him thrust for thrust. He knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. He felt a tightening in his loins and new that he release was close at hand. He felt her throw her head back as he pushed inside her one last time before he succumbed to her. She fell back on top of him covering his body with hers.

He breathlessly whispered into her ear, "You'll stay tonight." Evangeline would have taken objection to his commanding tone but she was too spent. All she could do was reply with a barely audible" Mm hmm."

John smiled and reached over to cover them both. There was no point in her leaving. He had every intention of making love to her again and again.

Evangeline smiled foolishly to herself as she remembered that night. "Goodbye Irishman," she quietly whispered and fell asleep on her plane ride back to Llanview with a smile on her face.

Llanview

Waking in her reclined seat on the plane she smiled at that memory of her second encounter with the Irishman. Maybe it was fate that she met him. It definitely proved to make her trip the most enjoyable adventure she'd been on in a long time. Although she had to end it abruptly her time with him helped. She felt more in touch with herself now and more determined to take control of her life.

Evangeline heard the captain announcing their arrival and snapped out of her daydreaming. It was time to return to her life and all the complications in it. Marcie's wedding was going to be a big event in Llanview and she wanted her shower to be perfect.

She was so excited about this shower and having girlfriends in Llanview, something she had very few of when she lived in Port Charles. The danger that surrounded her life and love wouldn't allow it.

Exiting the plane she walked through the terminal to baggage claim casually. Before reaching it her phone rings. Fishing in her Marc Jacobs bag for it she finds the little silver contraption and turns it over to see it's him. She hadn't been in Llanview 10 minutes and he knew she landed.

"Hello"  
"Van"  
"Hey.."  
"I thought you were going to call me when you arrived in Llanview"  
"I just got here"  
"Oh, how are you?"  
"Why didn't you come to Chicago! You promised. I sat in that café waiting on you looking like a fool"  
"I am sorry babe, I really wanted to be there but things are crazy."  
"Which is why this just needs to end. I can't handle it any longer and you won't let go of this bond that you two share. It's dangerous and I'm afraid for you"  
"Evangeline please, I have been through a lot today I just needed to hear your voice. Let's not do this…"  
"Are you okay?" she asks pulling her suitcase with her free hand from the silver spinning belt that carried it around baggage claim. A man next to her seeing her struggle took pity and grabbed the suit case for her. She mouthed thank you to him and he wink flirtatiously.

"I miss you, so no I'm not okay"  
She sighs and remain silent. This is why she gave herself to the Irishman she wanted to be free from the hold he had over her.

"I'm coming to Llanview…"   
"What?" she asked shocked "Why?"  
"I told you I miss you, plus there are a lot things going down here, it's hot for me now. I need to get away"  
"We agreed, I would take this time to put down roots and figure out what I want."  
"What we want is each other. You are just as much apart of me as I am of you."

Wheeling her suitcase out of the terminal to the front where taxi's are waiting she listens to him and sighs. He's a part of her. But that life for her is over now. She needs a clean break. She's not proud of the things they've done and she wants a fresh start.

Her weakness for him keeps her from verbalizing that and she chews her bottom lip unsure of what to say next. The cab driver takes her suitcase and she opens the door climbing inside. Sitting on the squeaky leather seat the inside of the cab smells of gym socks and she rolls down the window.

"Van you there?"  
"Yes….I hear you"  
"What you don't want me to come?"  
"I told you I got a lot going on, one of my closest friends is getting married and I'm planning the shower"  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
"Nothing…I just want be able to give you my full attention. That's all."  
"First you stop commuting to see me. We agreed that you would come at least once a month before you moved. Then you go to Chicago on business and stay extra days to shop? Why wouldn't you come to Port Charles when I called you yesterday telling you I wasn't going to make it?"

She felt the knot in her chest sadden at his disappointment in her. She loves him, but she can't handle who he is and what he does. Not anymore. It hurts too much. She has to let him go

"If you want to come then come. But I won't be coming back to Port Charles. I won't do it"

She hears the line go silent and can see his brow creasing and his blue eyes darkening. The cab driver swerves around a car and she holds onto the door handle to keep from sliding across the seat. He was driving as fast as her heart was racing. She misses him even now but she wanted out.

"Okay Van, I'll see you soon"

The line goes dead and Evangeline looks at the phone. He was coming and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't know what to do about it. Watching the glow of the street lights pass by from her window she looked into the night sky and wondered what her Irishman was doing now. She wondered if he thought of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Irishman's Woman: Home at Last**

by LUVINGJOVAN

John was back in his office at Quantico. He hadn't been able to find any leads on Hayes. He had a sinking feeling that Hayes probably left the States making his job that much more difficult. He sighed impatiently wondering to himself for the umpteenth time why he was really doing this. Was it for Caitlyn? Because Hayes was a sick bastard that had to be stopped at all cost? Or was it just to avoid living or feeling anything? No, he was doing it for himself. If he didn't get Hayes, he knew that a part of him would never be at peace. Besides, he had promised Caitlyn's family he would get the guy. John wasn't about to go back on his word to her family.

Suddenly out of nowhere he thought about his _Angel_. He could almost hear her sexy voice echoing in his head and he wanted to see her again, make love to her again. He frowned to himself when he realized that he was picturing her face, her smile, even envisioning her laugh. His frown deepened, what the hell was wrong with him? Why did this woman of all the women he ever knew keep popping into his thoughts at the most unexpected times? John decided to call it a day; he knew he wasn't going to get anything done. His thoughts had him so distracted that he didn't notice that someone had been watching all his moves and keeping track of his whereabouts.

Hayes sat in the back of his black Lincoln Town car staring out the deep tinted windows waiting for McBain's car to come out of the parking garage. He knew John's habits like the back of his hand. Being an FBI agent he had his routines down to a science. Hayes would watch John and had grown to learn his routine. First it was an early morning run around his neighborhood in Virginia, then off to the office. Mornings were spent chasing down the false leads that he had set up, meetings with commanding officers, and interviews. That was his favorite part of the day, watching John chase down the false leads all over the country. After a morning full of nothing a liquid lunch capped off the first half of his day. Long hours were the norm for John McBain so when Hayes saw the car pull out of the garage earlier than normal he rolled down the window and watched him pull out.

Hayes signaled his driver to follow John, as they pulled out from the curb a few moments later the driver tried to keep up. John went flying threw a yellow light and the car in front of Hayes slammed on his breaks stopping at the light. Hayes' cursed as his driver slammed on the breaks preventing an accident. "Damn it." He cursed hitting the back of the passenger side seat. He watched as John disappeared out of his view.

Signaling his driver to continue home, Hayes smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy what he had set up for John next. He knew that McBain thought or suspected that he might have left the country. Hayes wanted admiration from McBain, these murders had gained his him the nickname the Slasher. He prided himself on this name and his conquests over his victims. The only one that really bothered him was the murder of McBain's fiancé. She was getting to close and needed to be eliminated her death was not in his scheme of things and threw him off his game. Her death sent McBain after him even harder and he came close to catching Hayes once, but he escaped barely. McBain wasn't playing fair, Hayes still hadn't completed his task and almost getting caught by him was infuriating. What he had planned needed to be completed changing his plans would be the next best thing. It just so happened that what John had planned and what Hayes had planned coincided nicely. The next murder would throw John off his game, at least he hoped so. 

Parallel parking on the street in front of his brownstone, John slowly got out of his car and scanned the street for anything unusual. The FBI agent in him always kept him on high alert. Walking up the stairs he smiled at his elderly neighbor who was sitting at her window watching the cars go by and the people walking up and down the sidewalk. Grabbing his mail he opened the door and dropped the mail on the table next to the front door.

John walked through his apartment and headed down to the back of the house to grab a beer. As he pulled the refrigerator door open the phone rang.

"McBain" he said opening the beer and taking a drink from it.

"Hey Bro, still charming the ladies," said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Mikey what's up? How's Marcie? And it's none of your business what I do with the ladies. Remember you're getting married, maybe I should talk to Marcie about that unsavory habit of yours wanting to discuss other people's love lives." John said with a chuckle. He loved his baby brother but along with him and his mom, they worried too much about him. Now with Mikey getting married, he knew it wouldn't be long before Eve McBain along with his brother and his soon to be new sister-in-law would be introducing him to new "friends".

"Okay, okay, I get the message. Butt out. Consider it done. I'm just calling to remind you about the engagement party. Don't be late"

"I won't be. I got some time off coming to me. I'm grabbing the red eye flight to Llanview tonight and I'll be able to spend sometime with you and Marcie before heading back here."

"How is work?"  
"You know I can't talk about my cases Michael why you even ask every time we talk still boggles the mind. For being so smart you sure have a lousy memory." John walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Throwing his suitcase on the bed he sat down next to it.

"Very funny Johnny. Listen I promise you don't have to stay long at the party. I just want my best man and best bro to share in my good fortune" you could almost hear the smile in Michael's voice.

"I'm your only brother Michael, probably the only one you could get to be your best man too." He said laughing. John was happy for his little brother. He was happy that he finally found someone that completed him but also kept him on his toes. Marcie was hell on wheels thought you would never guess it by her looks. She was sweet, cheerful, with a mouth that kept talking a mile a minute. She was also stubborn, tough, and didn't back down from anyone especially Mike, probably why his little brother fell in love with her so fast. The McBain boys were known in the old neighborhood as quite the charmers. That didn't seem to faze Marcie which drove Michael quite up the wall. The one thing you could say about these two is that they weren't boring.

"Don't worry Mike, I'll be there. I'll call you once I get settle at the hotel, It's the Palace right?  
"Yeah, we have a block of rooms where all the out of town guests are staying until the wedding. I can't wait for you to get her bro!"  
"Me either Michael, but if you want me there on time I should get off here and start packing."  
"Later."  
"Later." John hung up the phone throwing it on the bed he started packing his suitcase.  
He was looking forward to the break from work and being with his brother. This was Michael's time so he put away all thoughts of Hayes.

Evangeline's Office

Evangeline sat at her desk staring at the briefs that had piled up from her trip to Chicago. She didn't realize how much work she would come back too and started to regret taking the time away from Llanview. Leaning back in her seat Evangeline started chewing on the edge of her pen staring out into space. Thoughts of her Irishman filled her mind. She could still feel his lips grazing the outline of her neck and the way his tongue danced around in her mouth. The images that were flooding her mind, made her shift in her chair trying to push back the heat she felt rising between her legs. She had never been so forward with a man before and it was exhilarating even freeing.

Nora knocked on the door and waited for Evangeline to answer. No response prompted Nora to push the door open to her office. She saw her best friend sitting at her desk staring out into space, chewing on the end of her pen. "Earth to Evangeline," she said waving her hand in Evangeline's face.

Snapping out of her Irishman induced trance she smiled at her friend and lowered the pen back to the desk. "Hi…" she said softly.

Nora stared at her friend and noticed the change in her demeanor and her appearance.  
"I can't get over how great you look. The trip to Chicago definitely agreed with you," Nora said, "What did you do while you were in Chicago?"

If you only knew, Evangeline thought to herself. She just laughed instead. "Will you stop saying that? You're making me wonder how bad I must have really looked before I took this mini vacation."

"Well all that stuff you were going through with…"  
Evangeline cut her off holding her hand up to stop her, "Please let's not go there."

Nora looked at the beautiful woman who had become her friend since arriving in Llanview. She was stunning. Evangeline had a long thin frame that could be the envy of any model except she was lawyer. She had cocoa-brown skin and dark doe like eyes, full pouty lips and sinfully long lashes. It wasn't a wonder why Kevin Buchanan had fallen for her the moment he saw her. Thinking of Nora's fiancé, Evangeline decided to change the subject. "Nora you've been on a permanent high since the day Bo reproposed to you."

Nora laughed but gave her a stern look. "Don't try and change the subject. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Evangeline knew it was no use. "Alright already, while I was in Chicago, I met someone."

"Someone," Nora said with a knowing smile leaning in closer to get the juicy details.

Evangeline continued as if she hadn't said a word, "Yes, I met this man. We spent some time together. We decided to tour the city together. He was smart, funny, and very handsome. It was really nice." She said with a weak smile.

Nora caught the way her friends eyes were sparkling and that crooked smile on her lips, "And….well come on! Don't leave me hanging. I know there is more I can see it in your eyes. Not to mention the fact that you have chewed the hell out of the end of that pen." Nora exclaimed.

Evangeline looked down at the pen sitting on her desk. Nora knew her way too well. That habit of chewing on things when she was nervous about something had been with her since she was a kid. Evangeline took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Nora, really that is all that happened. We had a good time and shared a great night together. "

"I don't believe you Van. What are you hiding from me? I can see the change in you, something is different."  
"Stop saying that, nothing is different."  
"Objection counselor. Permission to treat the witness as hostile." She said leaning over the desk.  
Evangeline rolled her eyes, "Objection sustained, Nora we aren't in a courtroom and I'm not on the witness stand."  
"Then answer my questions. I must live vicariously through my best friend." She said laughing.  
Evangeline threw her head back and laughed, "Nora it really wasn't much. Just our time together was nice. He, we, we had fun that's all. But I do feel different." She said running a hand through her hair.  
"Different, different how?"  
"I don't know free, motivated, less cautious. I guess more like myself." She said smiling. "It's weird what a couple of days sightseeing in Chicago with a gorgeous man can do for ya."

Taking Evangeline's hand she squeezed it gently, "I'm happy for you Vangie. When will the two of you see each other again?"

"What? See each other? Never. I didn't give him my name and I didn't want to know his name when we first met. I guess that's what has made this whole thing perfect for me. I'm not looking for a relationship. I wasn't even looking for a fling. I don't regret what happened but that's as far as this will go."

Nora's look of disbelief was very apparent. "You don't want to see him again? After what you've told me about him? How he made you feel so free, and obviously put that smile on your face."

Standing from her desk she walked around towards Nora. Nora was right, he had put this smile on her face and she felt alive and willing to take on the world. Evangeline thought about the Irishman, pacing her office she thought back on her Irishman; his smile, his voice, the feel of his hands on her body. She smiled and almost didn't catch Nora's last words. "What?" she asked turning around to look at Nora who was rambling on about something.

"If he is the right guy for you…."

Evangeline came right to attention. Thoughts of the Irishman quickly left her as she realized what Nora was saying. "Hold your horses Nora. My 'relationship' with the Irishman is nothing like what you have with Bo. You're in love. I just had what you would call an instant animal attraction."

Nora was looking at her funny, "Irishman?" Evangeline had to laugh.  
"I met him in a small café and he told me he was Irish. Since I wasn't looking for anything serious, I started calling him the Irishman. He seemed fine with it."

"What did he call you," Nora asked in a very quisitive voice.  
"He called me Angel." She said with a light chuckle.  
"You're kidding," Nora said in disbelief, "He called you Angel? Well if that isn't a sign."

"I know what you are thinking so stop it right now. This isn't a sign of anything" Evangeline replied with a laugh. Although it was a very convincing laugh, she had to admit to herself that it was quite a coincidence that he would call her by her father's nickname for her. "Look, I know that because you're happy again with Bo, you want me to have what you have. That's not going to happen."

"Does Kevin know about this?" Nora asked a little too innocently.

Evangeline froze in her tracks. She hadn't thought about Kevin in days, not since before her mini vacation to Chicago. The man was barely a thought right now, "Kevin? What does Kevin have to do with anything?" Evangeline said a little too nonchalantly.

"Oh don't give me that, you know that Kevin is in heat over you" Nora said exasperated. Sometimes, as much as she loved and admired Evangeline, she wanted to hit her over the head. She could keep as many men as bay as she wanted but Evangeline was kidding herself if she thought that Kevin was going to accept the 'no strings attached' rule for very long. Nora loved Kevin. She still thought of him as family and they would even be family again soon. Still Nora knew the Buchanan men and she knew Kevin was beginning to get a little bit territorial with Evangeline.

"Then that's Kevin's problem. I never lied to him and I told him where things stand between us. If he wants more then I walk, simple as that."

"You could really walk away from him just like that?" Nora asked watching Evangeline move about her office.

"Please Nora. What Kevin and I have is just a casual relationship. You know me better than that, I'm no where near ready to get into another relationship with a man right now."

"So that's why…." She said staring at her.

"Yes, that's why the thing with the Irishman. It wasn't meant to be anymore than what it was. We were both lonely, enjoyed each other's company and found each other irresistible. I can't help what Kevin feels."

"Van, hun," she said walking over to her, "Don't hurt the man, those Buchanan's may talk tough but underneath that cowboy physique is a tender heart and soul."

"I know you consider him apart of your family, but Kevin knew what he was getting into when we first started this thing between us."  
"Do you really think that?" she questioned watching as Evangeline avoided her eyes.  
"Yes I do. How about this I will talk with Kevin this afternoon and end things with him. I didn't know he was getting so attached."  
Nora watched as Evangeline walked back over to her desk, unbuttoning one of her suit buttons she took a seat behind her desk. "He is getting attached, and ending things with him will not be that easy." She said softly.

Evangeline winked at Nora and watched her leave the office. It had to be that easy she had to end things with Kevin. Her "relationship" with Kevin had been her trying to get over _him _to move on with her life, to separate herself from the hold _he_ had over her. The macho bravado those two would exude would drive her up the wall in a heart beat. Ending things with Kevin was the right thing to do and doing it sooner rather than later was even better. 

Opening her desk drawer to pull out a new pen, her heart sank, he was supposed to meet her in Chicago, when he didn't show, she knew that it was best that she moved from Port Charles to Llanview. He never wanted her to go, but the bond between those two was too great for her and she couldn't stand everything that she had gotten herself into over the years in Port Charles. Did she love the man? Yes, but she couldn't stand the things that she had been dragged into. Her relationship with him was not worth her life. She wouldn't let him drag her into another love affair. "Not going to happen…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What's not going to happen?" Kevin said walking into her office carrying a bouquet of roses and a smile across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Irishman's Woman: It's over**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Fixing her hair and suit jacket she stood up and forced a smiled as she walked over to Kevin. "Stay strong, you can do this…." She said in her head.  
"You look amazing."  
"Thank you," she said politely standing in front of the dashing Buchanan. "What are you doing here?"  
"What I can't come by and see my lady when I want too?" he asked with a sly smile, "These are for you by the way. In case you were wondering." Handing the roses over to Evangeline she accepted them with a polite smile and lifted them to her nose to smell them.  
"Thank you, but what is the occasion?" she asked turning around to lay the flowers on her desk.  
She felt Kevin walk up behind her and place his hands on her hips and press his chest into her back. Taking a deep breath he inhaled her scent and kissed her lightly on the neck, "Do I need a reason to bring you flowers?" he whispered into her ear.  
Frozen in his grasp Evangeline held her breath not knowing what to do next. Her heart was racing not from her reaction to him but from what she was about to do. Turning around in his grasp she opened her mouth to speak. Taking it as an invitation to kiss her, Kevin leaned in and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
Running his hands down her hips and on to her butt he squeezed it as he pulled her closer. Evangeline ran her hands up to his chest and try to push him away but he fought her and kissed her harder. "Kevin!" she said finally breaking free of his hold.  
"What's wrong." He asked hurt by her rejection of him.  
"We need to talk." She said staring into his brown eyes.  
"We can talk later, I haven't seen you in what feels like weeks baby. I just want to be with you. Are you busy, let's go back to your place." He said kissing the side of her neck.  
Evangeline took a deep breath and pushed away from Kevin, "We need to talk." Walking around behind her desk she put some distance between them.  
Kevin frowned and sat down in the chair behind him. Crossing his legs he leaned back and gave her his undivided attention, "I'm all ears hun." He said smiling.  
"I can't do this any more."  
"Do what?"  
"Us, me, you. This thing between us it's over."  
Kevin shot up from his chair, "No!" he yelled.  
Evangeline looked up at him glaring down at her, "Yes Kevin. We agreed to a 'no strings' relationship, and you are starting to develop strings."  
"Excuse me! You agreed to a 'no strings relationship' I never wanted that. I wanted all of you."  
"Well I'm not yours to have!" she hissed.  
"Yes you are Van," walking around her desk he turned her around and knelt in front of her, "Don't do this. We can slow things down if that is what it takes for you to see that we belong together."  
"Kevin, we don't belong together. I'm not the woman for you and you aren't the man for me." Trying to ease the blow to his ego she said, "I'm not Kelly. You are in love with her and I can see it."  
"No, Kelly and I are over!" He pushed away from her and walked around the office pacing and running his hands through his hair, "It was him! Wasn't it. He got to you!" he shouted.  
"This has nothing to do with him and you know it!" she shouted back.  
"Bull shit Van. He has always been between us even though he is miles away."  
"Kevin there was no US! That is what I've been trying to tell you."  
"You're going back to him, back to that life aren't you? After everything you told me about him and how he hurt you. You would risk you're life for him again."  
"I never said that Kevin. Stop putting words in my mouth! Yes I love him, but it's over between us. I'm not going back to him!"  
"Bull shit. You just used me to get over him didn't you?" he asked glaring at her.  
"You should be talking. I saw the way you would look at Kelly when we were out on a date. The only time you would even touch me is if she was around!" she screamed.  
"Fine, you want to end things. Then consider it dead and buried. But don't come running back to me when he hurts you again, and you know he will!" Walking to the door he opened it and slammed it shut, causing the pictures on her walls to rattle.

Evangeline fell back in her chair and put her head in her hands. Pushing her hair out of her face she blew out several cleansing breaths. That didn't go like she had planned. Nora was right Kevin was more attached than she thought he was. It wasn't supposed to go that far, it was just supposed to be causal, when did it develop into a full fledge relationship! Picking up a paper weight she hurled it across the room.

The Palace  
Standing in the elevator riding down to meet Michael and Marcie John's thoughts drifted to their second encounter and how his "angel" had wrapped her long sleek legs around his waist grinding up against him so much he thought he was about to explode in the hallway. John still couldn't get her out of his mind. All he could do was think about her on his plane trip to Llanview and how he would never see her again. She had left him like a thief in the night. What she didn't realize and he came to understand was that she had left with something very precious. Something he thought was dead and buried. She left with his very soul and now he wanted it back along with her. He had made up  
his mind as the plane circled the airport before its final decent. He was going to find her. He was going to find her and somehow find a way to make her his wife. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy but he didn't care about easy. He was going to go find his  
"Angel".

Stepping off the elevator John read the signs directing him towards the dining room. Stepping over the threshold he heard that familiar voice yelling at him, "Johnny!" Michael yelled from across the room.

The whole dining room turned to see Michael standing up and waving his brother over to the table. Bowing his head John quickly walked over to Michael and grabbed his hand pulling him down to the table, "Are you crazy." John whispered.

"Not crazy, just happy to see my big brother!" he said slapping John on the back. "Glad you could join the land of the living."  
"Me too Michael. Now where is that coffee?" he asked looking around the table.  
Michael signaled the waiter who brought over the pot and poured John some coffee. Taking a sip he smiled at Michael who had a big goofy grin on his face, "Where's the future Mrs. McBain?" he asked leaning back in the chair.  
"She dashed off to the restroom. Had to fix her face or something, she'll be right back."  
"Sure she's not climbing out the window running from ya!" he said laughing.  
"Now why would I do that?" Marcie said from behind John.  
Michael smiled as he stood up to kiss Marcie, "John I would like for you to meet the love of my life, the future Mrs. Doctor Michael McBain, Marcie Walsh." He said hugging her around the waist.  
John stood up and extended his hand, "We don't shake hands we hug we're practically family." Marcie said throwing her arms around John's neck and hugging him tightly.

John smiled at Michael and slowly pulled back out of Marcie's grasp, "I guess we are family, since you are pitying my little brother over there."  
"Enough!" Michael said glaring at John.  
"Sorry…" John said lowering his head as he sat back down at the table. "So tell me about this wedding." John said drinking the rest of his coffee.  
The waiter came over and took their orders as Marcie started telling John about the wedding, "Well it is at St. Peters Church here in town. We are having the reception here at the Palace in the ball room, the same place we are having the wedding shower tonight."  
"This may sound like a stupid question, but the wedding is next week why are you all just now having a wedding shower so close to the wedding?"  
"You wanna take this one Michael." Marcie said rolling her eyes at him and leaning back in the chair.  
Michael forced a smile, "It was my schedule. Every time we planned it something would come up at the hospital and we had to keep pushing it back. It was supposed to be what, six…"  
"Eight months ago Michael. John your brother has been driving me up the wall with wedding plans. He won't even help plan his own wedding." She said hitting Michael on the arm.  
"I didn't want to get in the way."  
"Get in the way Michael. This is your day too." She said holding his hand tightly.  
"Yeah, Michael you should have helped her!" he said laughing.  
"John butt out…"  
John raised his hands in a defensive position and smiled at both of them, "If Michael wasn't helping you who was?"  
"My maid of honor." Marcie said blushing.  
"Is she hot?" John asked laughing.  
"Yeah she is bro, smoking." Michael said leaning into John.  
Marcie hit Michael on his back, "That is no way to talk about Evangeline like that. Do you know what she would say if she heard you talking about her like that?"  
"Thank you?" Michael said with a wide smile.

Evangeline's Office

Sitting at her desk Evangeline stared at the roses that Kevin had brought her. She had been staring at them for the last half hour replaying over and over again what he had said as he stormed out of her office. He was right on one point he was coming between them, but it wasn't the he that Kevin thought. It was her Irishman. She knew that she would never see the man again, but still their encounter opened her eyes to what she really wanted out of her life, and that wasn't Kevin. Kevin wasn't the man for her and after two amazing nights with her Irishman she knew that.

Shutting down her computer she decided to call it a day. Michael and Marcie's wedding shower was tonight and she still had to finalize some plans with the Palace and meet with Marcie to do her last dress fitting. Walking down to the parking garage she saw him leaning against her car. Evangeline froze in her tracks, "What, what, what are you doing here?" she asked fumbling with her keys.  
"I missed you, and I told you I was coming."  
"I remember, I just didn't…"  
"You didn't think I would show up? Is that what you were going to say?"  
"No I didn't think you were coming. Thought it was another of your empty promises." She said staring into his blue eyes. He was gorgeous but dangerous and she refused to let her heart get trampled on by him yet again. He stood in front of her door blocking her way to her car. "Could you please move." She said softly trying to avoid his eyes that were directed at her heating her soul from the inside out.  
"No, not till we talk Evangeline. I need you to hear me out," He placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze to his. Dropping her keys she let out a slow breath as he took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist bring her closer. "I've missed you." He said his lips barely brushing against hers, "Did you miss me?" he said stroking her back.  
Evangeline felt weak in his arms, "Yes…" she said letting out a soft purr as his lips lightly grazed over her sending shivers down her body. The soft kiss was intense and her knees grew weak and her head started spinning.

He parted her lips with is tongue and slipped it into her mouth hesitantly at first, afraid that she would push him away. When she didn't push away but pulled him closer he took her mouth. He missed her kiss, his hunger for her drove him to Llanview and the hole he felt within him sought her out in her office parking lot.

Evangeline felt his hands travel around her waist and pull her closer to him. She melted in his hold and pulled back when she needed air, "I can't do this." She said breathlessly with her eyes closed.

"Say that again with your eyes open looking at mine." He whispered softly into her ear.

Evangeline opened her eyes and saw his staring back at her. Biting her lower lip she knew this was wrong but it felt so right. Being in his arms right now felt so right that she wanted to run back to Port Charles with him, and if he asked she knew she would go. Shaking her head trying to get the blood back to her head, she put her hands on his chest, "Please don't do this."  
"You want me, you want us. I know you do." He said holding her tight not letting her run from them again.  
Lowering her head, she shook it no, "I can't do this anymore."  
"Yes you can. We are supposed to be together baby, and you know that."  
He was right, there was something still there pulling at her heart, pulling her to him. But something in her had changed, she wanted him but she didn't need him, she didn't need his life. "No." she said quietly again.  
"Don't push me away Evangeline, you know that only makes me want you even more." He said stroking her hair and face.  
"I can't be with you. It's wrong."  
"No, it's so right and you know it. We are so right together, stop pushing me away. You can't handle it and neither can I. I need you as much if not more than you need me. You're mine, now and forever." He said kissing her on the lips again.  
Evangeline let it register what he just said, "I'm no ones!" she screamed in her head; least of all his. Pushing him away she regained her composure and saw his facial expression change. "Please go!" she said pushing him out of the way to get to her car.

They both bent over to pick her keys up. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as he opened the door for her, "I'm not letting you go." He said as she slipped into the car. "I hope you realize that." He slammed the door shut and backed away.

Watching her pull out he smiled at her. Evangeline diverted her eyes from his piercing blue eyes and drove out of the parking garage.

Evangeline pulled out of the parking garage her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. Even that close of contact he still had that effect on her. She needed him gone, and now! Speeding down the streets of Llanview she flipped her cell phone open, "Hey hon." Evangeline said faking a cheerful demeanor.

Marcie stood up from the table and walked away from John and Michael, "Hey where are you?"  
"On my way to the bridal boutique meet me there?"  
"You were supposed to meet Michael and I for lunch with his brother did you forget?"  
"I'm sorry I completely forgot, work has been crazy and then Kevin came in…" she said trailing off.  
"Kevin! What happened?"  
"I rather not talk about it right now okay? Can you just meet me at the boutique I don't feel like being some place I might see him." She said sighing into the phone.  
"Sure, I'll leave right now. It's too bad you didn't meet us for lunch because Michael's brother is a hottie." Marcie said giggling.  
"Marcie, your are crazy girl. I'll see you at the boutique in a few."  
"See ya." Marcie hung up the phone and walked back over to John and Michael, "Listen boys I have to go meet Evangeline at the bridal boutique you boys play nice." Marcie kissed Michael lightly on the cheek and walked away.  
"Yes Mom!" they both called out to her as Marcie left the restaurant.

"I have to get going. I have to get back to the hospital do rounds before the party tonight." Michael said rising from the table.  
"Wait you never told me about this hot Maid of honor!" John said grabbing Michael's hand.  
"You'll just have to wait to meet her tonight. Not only is she beautiful, but smart too. She got me out of a couple of jams at the hospital, and helped Marcie with the contracts on her book. See ya bro!" Michael called out.  
John waved Michael off and sat back down "Smart and beautiful." He mumbled as he finished his lunch.

The Wedding Shower

Evangeline smiled at Marcie and Michael. They looked so happy together and she was happy for them but still something was not right. She couldn't shake this nagging feeling. Even thought it was a cool evening, Evangeline felt like she was on fire and that at any moment she would burst into flames.

"Are you alright?" Nora asked as she came up to greet her friend.  
Evangeline tried not to sound anything but cheerful, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look flushed. Do you think you're coming down with something? Maybe I should get Michael to check you out?" she said placing a hand over Evangeline's forehead

Evangeline just laughed. "You worry too much you know that? And don't tell Michael anything, let him and Marcie enjoy their evening." She said swatting Nora's hand from her forehead.

Again, Evangeline felt that sensation and thought about getting something to drink. She couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching her. She discreetly looked around the room but nothing stood out. She just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Here comes Bo and he is bringing someone with him. Wow, now that's  
what I call a hottie," said Nora.

"You are so bad." Evangeline laughed as she turned around to look. The laughter caught in her throat and she just froze. It couldn't be! It wasn't possible! Evangeline was staring right into the face of the Irishman. What the hell was he doing here?

Their eyes locked and a huge smile came across her face. Taking a few steps backwards she tried to hide behind Nora, "What are you doing?" she asked turning to watch Evangeline slowly retreat from her previous position.  
Evangeline gripped Nora's forearm and dug her fingernails into her flesh. This couldn't be happening not now, why was he here? Nora tried to pry Evangeline fingers off of her arm, "Evangeline let go!" she said pulling at her hand, "What is wrong with you!"

Evangeline let go and stood staring at him. He was just as gorgeous as he was in Chicago. He started to come towards her when someone pushed past him, "What is he doing here!" Nora exclaimed.  
Evangeline turned attention away from her Irishman in time to see him approaching her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Irishman's Woman: The Irishman and his Angel**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Bo was a long time friend of John's he assisted on a serial killer case years ago in Llanview. He was standing there talking to him when his eyes traveled across the room to her.

_Angel_ stood there talking to an attractive redhead. She wore a lavender suit and the skirt revealed those shapely toned legs that locked him into place the last time he was inside of her. His heart beat fast as he saw her throw her head back and let loose that musical soft laugh of hers. My god why is she here? This isn't happening.

Bo saw the look on John's face as he stared at Evangeline "She is beautiful isn't she."  
John looked at him confused. "Who is she?"

"That's Evangeline Williamson esq. one of the most brilliant and brutal defense attorney's in Llanview. Been here about a year and is close friends with Nora who's my wife standing next to her. Shall I introduce you."

John slowly smiled "Please"

Walking toward her she looked up and their eyes met. The shock of seeing him made her eyes grow wider. She immediately tried to duck behind Bo's wife and John smiled wider at her trying to hide from him. It was his _Angel_ and her name was Evangeline.

Before he got closer someone brushed passed him in all black wearing a black leather jacket. He stopped and frowned watching the man's back as he approached Evangeline. She stepped up to him and looked confused and he pulled her close kissing her on the cheek. John's heart sank at the intimate greeting. But his temperature rose when the man turned and he saw who it was.

Jason Quatermaine the _Enforcer_ for Sonny Corinthos, the most brutal crime lord the eastern hemisphere. Jason had executed over 20 people that we knew of under the orders of Corrinthos but we couldn't pin anything on him. He and Sonny were masters at dodging the law and word at the FBI was credit belonged to his beautiful smart girlfriend who happened to be his attorney.

John was looking at the woman of his dreams with a man from his nightmares. Jason saw him and frowned. They knew each other intimately. Walking with Bo he stopped in front of them and stared heatedly into Evangeline's face.

Jason slipped his arm around her pulling her close. Evangeline looked back into her Irishman's eyes and her throat went dry. This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh god. Bo smiled at her and put his hand on the Irishman's shoulder. "Nora, Evangeline I want you to meet. John McBain, Michaels brother."

Evangeline's mouth flew open and Jason looked at her and then at this Fed and couldn't shake the feeling that they knew each other. Looking back at McBain he saw him smirk at his lady and now he was positive. Evangeline moved from his arms and stepped away "Excuse me I need some air" she said weakly and quickly made an exit.

Nora shook John's hand and then looked at Jason. "John please meet Jason he's a friend of Evangeline's" she said sweetly

Jason looked him up and down and neither he nor John stuck out their hands. Turning on his heel he went after her. Bo frowned "Well damn that was rude, first Evangeline and now him. What's his problem anyway?"

"We know each other" John said watching Jason exit onto the veranda where he could see Evangeline standing hugging herself while her hair blew in the autumn breeze."

"Really?" Nora said looking back at Jason. Her friend had confided in her about Jason and told some of the things she went through with him in Port Charles. If John knew him and was a Federal Agent that couldn't be good. Maybe that's why she fled like she did, maybe she knew John from defending Jason or Sonny Corinthos.

"Do you know Evangeline..?" Nora asked looking at John who continued to stare at them.

"Somewhat, we met in Chicago this past weekend." He said lowering his eyes looking into her face. He saw Nora's face light up with recognition of who he is. Apparently his Angel had told her about him.

"You can't be the Irishman…" Nora said pointing at him covering her mouth stunned.  
John winked at her "I most definitely am" he said smiling.  
Bo frowned "The Irish what?'

"Baby, how do you know that Fed" Jason said stepping out onto the veranda.

Evangeline turned and looked at him and then past him into the dining area, she could see John watching her. "I..I..I don't"

Jason grabbed her arm gently "Don't lie to me baby, he's a federal agent is something going down. Should me or Sonny be concerned?"

Evangeline looked at Jason. She loved him but once again he made it about him and Sonny. She was so sick to death of him constantly worrying about Sonny and not about her. Sick of him putting that thug before her. "No" she said snatching away glaring at him. "Why did you come here? Why even bother if all you care about is Sonny!"

Jason saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her. Lately that's all he's done. Slipping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer "I'm so sorry babe" he said holding her tight and kissing her cheek. Evangeline hugged him back and looked over his shoulder into the dining area. Her eyes locked with her Irishman and he winked.

John watched the embrace and smiled to himself. Well that explains her calling herself Angel. Jason was a deadly man, she wouldn't want her little indiscretion getting back to him. He was somewhat disappointed to meet back up with her like this. Hearing Marcie's laughter he turned around to see her walking up holding hands with his brother stopping and greeting folks. Looking back his Angel was coming off the veranda with that hoodlum approaching. She avoided his eyes and he found that amusing. She felt what he did, he knew it.

Life is really funny and lady fate smiled down on him blowing her back into his life.

"Evangeline, I have someone I want you to meet!" Marcie shouted in her squeaky voice pushing through the small crowd and walking up to her friend grabbing her hand. She smiled at Jason confused as to who he was. Pulling her along she brought her back to John who now had his brothers arm around him proudly. Jason raised an eyebrow and watched the little scene. Evangeline quickly looked back and saw the stare that Jason was giving her and sighed. It just couldn't get any worse.

"They already know each other" Nora said chuckling looking at her friend with her hands on her hips. "This is her…"

"Nora.." Evangeline cut her off. "Nice to meet you again John" she said extending her hand.

John looked at her outstretched hand for a second and took it. Bending it and bringing it to his lips he kissed it lightly. "Very nice to see you Angel" he said confidently.

Evangeline snatched her hand away quick and clenched it into a fist blushing. Marcie frowned. "How do you knows Michaels brother?"

Jason walked up to the little gathering. "Yes baby how _do_ you know Michael's brother?" He looked at the faces around him and knew none of them knew him. "By the way my name is Jason I'm Evangeline's boyfriend"

"What?" Marcie squealed  
Michael stuck his hand out to Jason "Very nice to meet you"  
Evangeline and John continued to stare each other down. Finally she found her voice

"We met this weekend in Chicago and shared a cab"

John smiled his eyes staring into her soul. That's not all we shared, he thought to himself.  
"Really?" Jason said amused looking John up and down

Evangeline looked at the stares Jason was getting and felt it best to introduce everyone and get the Irishman's attention off her, he was making her nervous. "Jason, I'd like you to meet Nora and Bo Buchanan, Nora is the District Attorney and Bo her husband is the Commissioner"

Jason stopped the heated glare he was giving John and shook Nora and Bo's hands. 

Evangeline grabbed her friends Marcie's hand and pulled her close. "This beautiful lady here is Marcie the bride to be and the handsome gentleman in front grinning at us his her soon to be husband Michael McBain. Marcie will be publishing her next novel soon, we bounded when I helped with the contract negotiations on the first. Michael is an up and coming surgeon."

Marcie hugged Jason tightly "So nice to meet you, Evangeline never told me she had a boyfriend, I always thought that Kevin….." Marcie caught herself and let go of Jason. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry…" she said turning red.

Jason looked over at Evangeline and frowned not understanding who this Kevin person was. Evangeline reached and rubbed Marcie's shoulder. "It's okay" she looked up and saw the amused look on the Irishman's face and wanted to smack it. Why was he so damn smug and sexy. God is she going to be able to pull this off.

Nora tried to graciously change the subject "How long will you be staying in Llanview Jason?"

Jason staring at his woman suspiciously answered Nora dryly "A week, got business to attend to in Port Charles."

"Oh yeah what kind of business is that?" John asked smirking with his hands in his pockets. Evangeline's breath caught in her chest and she looked around to see everyone's attention on Jason. Jason looked at John and smiled evilly "I'm in the waste disposable business, you waste it I dispose of it"

John sucked his teeth. "Interesting"

Michael not understanding the comment or the tension between his brother and this man decided to put the party back on track. "Well everyone take a seat. They'll be serving soon and I have a surprise for my bride." he said reaching for Marcie's hand and pulling her away.

Jason smiled at John then grabbed Evangeline's hand making her look at him "I want to hear about this cab ride…baby" he said kissing her on the lips in front of everyone and pulling her away.

Bo looked at John "What is that about? Waste disposable…"

"Bo if this man is in your town you need to keep an eye on him. I'll get you the file on his connection to Sonny Corinthos." John said watching Evangeline go to the table. The sway of her hips and flow of her long mane across her back made him want to go to her. Before the night was over he would.

Hayes watched McBain from the bar. He wore glasses and a hat and was sure with the change of his hair color and clothes McBain wouldn't know him. He had plastic surgery but the scars were still fresh and he didn't want to show his face just yet.

Coming to Llanview was a last minute decision when McBain booked a flight ignoring his latest clue. Hayes was infuriated. He had plans for him in Miami. Angry that the stupid cop steered off course he followed him and checked into the Palace. He was confused at first as to why McBain would be attending something like this.

The man was no where near a social butterfly, after he killed his fiancé his routine was systematic. Socializing was never an option. He remained bored and confused until he saw her. Marcie Walsh…what the hell was she doing in Llanview? 

Hayes heartbeat quickened of memories with her years ago. She was a beautiful to him today as she was in the 10th grade. And apparently she was getting married, which made his rage boil. 

John sat across from Evangeline and watched her closely. He saw her discomfort with her boyfriend and it made him curious. Something was up with these two. Every so often he would feel Jason's glare on him and lock eyes with him. He busted him once on the docks in Port Charles but everything fell apart. The failure of that sting tarnished his reputation for over a year. He hated the punk. How did a woman as fine as her end up with that kid?

Evangeline saw the stares between John and Jason. She wanted desperately to escape the room, she felt as if she was suffocating. Mike stood up to make an announcement. Evangeline was glad for the distraction and turned to look at him.

Jason slid his hand under the table to her knee. Slowly he let his hand slide between her legs. Evangeline felt the heat in her stomach over what he was doing and tried to focus on Michael. As his hand reached its target she parted them slightly to give him access. Breathing in short breaths at what he was doing she blinked several times from the pleasure of his touch and then looked up to see her Irishman looking at her curious.

Embarrassed she pushed Jason's hand from under her skirt and closed her legs quickly. She could see Jason glaring at her from the corner of her eye and ignored it. Having her Irishman so close was driving her crazy. She usually could control her emotions. God what was wrong with her?

"As you all know I have loved Marcie for years. She is the light of my life. I'm so proud she was willing to take a sap like me into her heart. To be loved by this woman was phenomenal."

Marcie blushed and everyone clapped. Hayes in the back of the Palace sat up listening closely.

"I have a surprise for you baby" he said smiling and reaching in his jacket. Pulling out a white long envelope he handed it to her. Marcie opened it and screamed. She jumped from the table and rushed into his arms clinging tightly. "What is it?" everyone at the table shouted in unison.

Marcie looked at the table blushing and crying "The deed to our new house."

People got up and starting going to the couple cheering. Evangeline saw that as her chance to escape. "Be back" she said to Jason kissing his cheek and leaving the table.  
Jason saw John rise and go after her. He picked up his glass and watched them. He would make her tell him everything tonight about this Fed and his interest in her. 

Hayes saw an attractive black woman fly pass him and McBain in hot pursuit. He lowered his head as John breezed by and got up to follow them, something told him this was important.

Evangeline almost made it to the bathroom when she heard him call out to her. Looking back at him she hurriedly pushed into the bathroom to escape. Walking into the cool lilac smelling bathroom she went to the bronze marble sink and looked at her reflection in the large mirror. She could see her conflict all over her face and if she could then that meant that Jason could as well.

The door flew open and in walked her Irishman…

"Get out!"  
"Is that anyway to talk to me Angel?"  
"Please, let's not do this right now….I..don't have anything to say."  
John kept approaching her and she stepped back. "That's fine because I do."

Hayes saw McBain go into the ladies room and chuckled. Pushing the door slightly he listened outside of it.

"What do you want from me?" she said weakly pressing her butt against the sink.

John got so close to her he could almost feel her nipples on his chest. Raising his hand he moved her hair from her face and lightly touched her neck.

Evangeline closed her eyes at his touch and titled her head to the side. Now pressing his body to hers he slipped his hand down her neck to her shoulder then inside of her suit jacket. Feeling the cool soft loose fabric of her satin shirt he grabbed her pressing her harder into him and lowered his face to hers giving her the Irishman's kiss she wanted so desperately days ago. 

Evangeline felt his strong powerful tongue enter her mouth and rose her arms slowly around his neck grabbing his silky thick hair. She felt him grinding into her and if he wanted to take her now she would have no choice but to succumb.

Letting go of his hair and thinking of Jason only a few feet outside of the door she put both her hands to his chest and pushed him off her. As his tongue left her mouth she immediately felt regret for her actions her need for him that strong.

"No, I can't…" she said shaking her head making her hair fall into her face.  
John touched his mouth and looked her up and down and said nothing.

Evangeline stared back at him her heart beating so fast she was sure he could he hear it.

"Forget about Chicago and forget about me. I don't want to do this again with you"  
"That's a lie." He said swiping his hair from his face.  
"I beg your pardon?" she said looking at him heatedly  
"No one kisses like that to say they won't nothing to do with the person."  
"Get over yourself"   
"Angel, I dare _you_ to get over me!" he said smirking.

Evangeline glared at his arrogance. Rolling her eyes she stormed out of the bathroom. As she exited she bumped into some weirdo standing too close to the ladies room. He wore shades and quickly lowered his head. "Excuse me she said pushing passed him." 

John looked at himself in the mirror and could smell her perfume on his suit jacket. What just happened?

Evangeline arrived at the table. "Let's go!" she said to Jason.  
He put down his glass and looked at her suspiciously "What's wrong?"  
"Can we just leave?" she hissed grabbing her purse.   
Jason stood up and followed her. Most people were distracted by the song that Marcie was singing to Michael for his wedding gift. 

As they walked up the steps to exit the Palace they saw John and Evangeline looked at him but kept going. Jason glared and followed her out. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

story told by tarskeewee08


	6. Chapter 6

**The Irishman's Woman: Have Breakfast with Me**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Walking into her apartment she threw her purse on the end table and started toward her room. He'd followed her here on that dangerous motorcycle of his and she was grateful for the time alone in the car. It gave her time to think and collect herself. She had to come up with a game plan. Jason was very astute, not much escaped his attention and he would be asking a lot of questions tonight.

"Hold it right there" he said closing the door. Evangeline stopped in her tracks and turned around in the dark slinging her hair around on her shoulders. She saw his blue piercing eyes looking at her suspiciously and her stomach flipped. He removed his black leather biker jacket and she could see his muscles swell out of the sleeve of his shirt. 

He approached her throwing the jacket on the sofa "First who's Kevin?"

Evangeline sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes "Kevin Buchanan, remember I told you all about him."

Jason got close into her face and she could smell his cologne making her knees weak. Staring into his face she saw his anger simmering. "Are you sleeping with him? Don't lie to me Van"

"He was a client for Christ sake nothing serious happened between us." she said quickly hoping to sound convincing.

Jason studied her face. Taking his hand he moved her hair off her shoulder and then undid the single button that held her suit jacket closed. The flaps of jacket fell open and he lowered his eyes admiring how the lavender colored satin blouse squeezed clingingly to her breast. Looking up into her eyes he saw the truth. "What is this fed to you" he said softly

Evangeline swallowed as she saw that old familiar desire in his eyes. She always found it hard to resist him when stared at her like that, even with the Irishman coursing through her veins.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" she said weakly swallowing hard.

He put his finger to her lips silencing her. Slowly he let his finger travel from her lips to her chin then glided underneath to her neck reaching her collar bone. Continuing his trace to the crease between her breast where the first button snapped he undid the button and kept looking in her eyes "Don't lie to me…"

Evangeline felt the butterflies return to her stomach as her mouth went dry. "I told you I met him and we shared a cab."

"Did you sleep with him Van?" he asked now unbuttoning her four buttons and leaning in to kiss her collarbone. Her eyes rolled in her head and she tried to steady her breathing. She couldn't think straight she couldn't find her voice. She felt the tip of his tongue as it traced her collar bone to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him full access. Moaning he stopped staring at her "I can deal with a lot Van, you know that. You've seen that. What I can't deal with is you giving yourself to another man" he said seriously.

She opened her eyes and saw them darken like sapphire jewels sparkling dangerously. She knew Jason was real guarded and didn't let people in. She and Sonny were the only two people in the world that he trusted. He wouldn't and couldn't handle a betrayal of that trust.

"Jason.." she said stepping back "Maybe we should take a break"  
"So you did betray me?"  
"Things with us haven't been right in over a year, since I left. We never see each other…"  
"Did you betray me!" he snapped.

Evangeline turned and headed to her bedroom "I can't talk to you when you are like this..."

Jason followed her into the room and watched her remove her suit jacket and step out her shoes. "I've hurt you and I get that. I don't own or control you Van, but I do love you and I want us to work. I want you…"

Turning she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Jason, I can't do this anymore. Please just let me go."

Walking over to her he grabbed her hand. "I would, I really would if I could live without you, but the truth is Van I can't. I'm lost without you baby"

Evangeline shook her head. She tasted freedom in the arms of her Irishman, there was no pain and loneliness there. Not like it is with him. God help her, what should she do? Taking her hand from his she turned and went to her bathroom. She didn't want to do this now. She needed to be away from him.

Jason walked to the bathroom and saw her pickup her toothbrush. Whenever she was nervous she would brush her teeth and avoid him. Watching her brush he came in behind her and pressed into her, she was pinned to the sink. Taking his hand to her side zipper on her skirt he undid the little button and then zipped it down. 

She continued to brush and looked at him in the mirror over her shoulder. When her skirt was unzipped he pulled it free from her hips and let it fall down. Her shirt stopped at her hip and he slid his hand up her bare skin and took it around to the front rim of her panties.

She turned on the water and spit out the toothpaste and ran her toothbrush under it as she felt his hand slide inside. Putting the brush back she reached to stop his hand but it only made it slip further down and she gasped when he gripped her with his two fingers. Grabbing the edge of the sink she shook her head. She didn't want this now, it was too easy and they had too many problems. But her body belonged to him and he knew what to do to make her submit. She felt him stiffen behind her as he worked her with his finger. 

"Stop fighting me…" he said in her ear. Her hanging in her face she moaned and held on tighter to the sink. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself, if she got her bearings she would be able to resist him. Feeling his finger now slip inside of her she lost her last of her resistance and turned to face him grabbing his face and sticking her tongue in his mouth. He opened his mouth and tasted the mint taste of the toothpaste still on her tongue.

Jason reached under her and scooped her up as she wrapped her legs around him. As he carried her out of the bathroom kissing her deeply a flash of the Irishman carrying her out of the elevator popped in her head and she winced.

Jason didn't notice and lowered her onto the bed as she reached at his jeans pulling at his belt. She just wanted to feel him again and forget about the Irishman and the problems she shared with him. She just wanted to be in his arms.

Struggling out of his pants he pulled his shirt over his head and she looked at his scarred chest. He'd been shot and stabbed and the battle scars although old and healed always broke her heart.

She got on her knees and kissed his wounds. He rubbed her hair as she ran her tongue across the bullet wound that almost took him from her. She put her arms around his waist and slid her hands up his back as she traced her tongue to his right breast and nipple. He grabbed her hair gently pulling her face away and kissed her again causing them to fall back on the bed. She opened her eyes while his tongue twirled in her mouth and saw his lowered lids with his blue eyes looking underneath. It was the same look the Irishman gave her when he fell on top of her in that hotel room. Closing them tightly she grunted trying to force the image from her head.

No man other than Jason ever illicit that type of conflict from her. What was wrong with her? She remembered the taunt that he said to her in the bathroom before she left.

_"Angel, I dare you to get over me!" he said smirking._

Forcing his deep smoky voice from her head she held onto her man as he lifted himself and pushed inside of her. Moving deeper into her she smiled at the way he worked her body and trembled underneath the kisses he showered her face and neck. Moving with him in that familiar rhythm they've shared over the years she continued to stifle her cries of ecstasy.

_"Angel, I dare you to get over me!" he said smirking._

Shaking her head no trying to force his voice away again Jason slowed down his pace and looked into her face concerned "What's wrong" he breathed out hoarsely still rotating his hips. She reached up touched his face and kissed him. "Nothing baby" she said through her kisses. 

_"Angel, I dare you to get over me!" he said smirking._

Squeezing her eyes she ignored it again wrapped her legs tighter around him. He was whispering how much he loved her and how much he needed her. Those words used to satisfy her inner conflict but now they felt hollow. God help her but Jason was slipping out of her heart and this man she barely knew was creeping in.

Feeling him about to climax she felt saddened that she couldn't join him. Something was wrong. She moaned and trembled under him but it was the first time over 4 years that he hadn't taken her to heaven and back. Something was terribly wrong.

The Palace

(John's Suite)

John sat at his laptop in his suite and looked up everything in the bureau on Jason and Evangeline. He read about the Alcazar war and some other gang land battles, the footnote always being his legal beagle girlfriend freeing him and his boss of all charges. He was impressed at her prowess. She'd never lost a case. But why was she with him? Why would she even get involved in something like this?

Sitting back in his chair looking at her picture walking out of court with a smug Sonny and Jason lurking in the background he felt a sense of sadness. Is this his Angel? A mobster's girlfriend? Turning off his laptop he slams it shut and sighs. Maybe he was wrong to assume that they had any connection at all. He barely knew her after all.

Yet he didn't imagine Chicago it happened. And there was more to her than this, he believed that. He wanted to uncover what it is.

(Hayes suite)

Hayes sat back in his room and watched his surveillance equipment. He installed it in McBain's room earlier while he was at the party. He tapped his phone as well. He even linked to his laptop remoting into it while he surfed the Bureau database.

Hayes watched him look up anything pertaining to this Evangeline and smiled. So this is your new obsession McBain? You feel something for the chocolate diva that's the girlfriend of some ruthless mob thug hitman. Priceless!

He laughs and looks at the screen with John sitting in the dark staring into space. He watched him constantly and he was known for doing that. Hours at a time he would sit in his home in the dark in one spot. Hayes rolled his eyes. "Damn I wish I had bugged the hotel room in Chicago….I would have gotten some good video!" he said loudly. He hadn't seen McBain even look at a woman in over 4 years.

Hayes got up and went to his closet and pulled out his notepad. He kept a folder with all his victims. The revenge he sought hasn't been squelched but now he knew how his destiny was to be fulfilled with the appearance of Marcie Walsh. What were the odds that she of all people would be connected to McBain?

With the change of events there would be an amendment to his victim list. Instead of killing McBain he'd keep him here and watch him jump through hoops like the trained monkey he is. This would be great.

Morning 

(Evangeline's Place)

Evangeline buttoned her blouse looking at her sleeping man. He was as tough as nails but inside he was the sweetest and gentlest man she'd ever known. Slinging her hair from her face she smiled at him. He'd made love to her over and over through the night finally making her cum and let go of desires for the Irishman. God she hoped she was cured once and for all.

Turning she looked for her shoes. It didn't matter anyway, he was a Federal Agent and probably knew her whole sordid past by now. He wouldn't want anything to do with her. She was somewhat grateful for that. Love wasn't something she wanted anymore. It cost too much and the pain was too distracting. Finding her shoe she looked over at her man in the bed and sighed. Besides one man ripping at her heart was enough.

Grabbing her briefcase she walked out of her bedroom and gently closed her door. Knowing Jason he was a night stalker he wouldn't be up before 12pm.

(John's Suite)

John reached for the phone in his room and dialed Michael. When he finally fell asleep 3 hours ago he tossed and turned all night thinking of her. He wanted to know about her. He needed to see her.

"Hello..." Michael said softly  
"Hey Mike sorry to wake you so early''  
"John what time is it?"  
"I need to find Angel…I mean Evangeline where is her office"  
"What?" Mike asked really confused now.  
"Evangeline where can I find her..?"  
"I guess her office"  
"That's what I asked you. Where is it?"  
"Buchanan Towers 31st floor"  
"Thanks bro"  
"John! Don't forget to meet me at 2 you have to get fitted for your tux."  
"Okay bro.."

Hanging up John sat up in bed. He was still in his suit. He had to get a grip. Grabbing a towel he walked to the bathroom.

Hayes hung up the phone and recorded the details. "So we're going to see Evangeline today…interesting. Very interesting." He mumbled chuckling.

(Evangeline's Office)

Sitting at her desk moving papers around she heard a knock at her door. Looking up she sees the Irishman standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Angel" he said walking in smiling.  
"Don't call me that" she snapped  
"Why?"  
"It's not my name…"  
"It's the only name you answered to in Chicago…but wait that's over and you want to pretend that it never happened."  
"Why are you here?" she said leaning back in her chair glaring at him.  
"I missed you Angel, and I've learned a few things that have me curious."

Evangeline looked him up and down. He wore a white pressed shirt with wide collar that fell over his navy sports coat. Khaki slacks with a chocolate brown belt that matched his chocolate leather shoes. He had shaven the goatee off and his face looked 10 years younger. His blue eyes were now dark like his suit and they stared at her with an intensity that caused her to blush involuntarily.

"Missed me?" she said confused.  
"Tell me you haven't missed me…" he said in a hoarse whisper.  
"What is it you want to know?" she said changing the subject quickly.  
"Read some interesting things about you..."  
"Have you?" she said smirking. Now she understood he was here to taunt her. He didn't miss her at all. She felt angry at even entertaining that thought. "Well if you want to know anything about my clients you should already be aware that I can't discuss them with you."

"I want to know about you…have breakfast with me." he said stepping close to her desk.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, you have to eat."  
"I have to much…."  
"Angel" 

Evangeline stopped moving the folder on her desk. The way he called her that made her feel warm inside. She looked at him and saw his heated stare and wanted to touch him.

"Please…"

Dropping the folder and looking at her watch it was 9:30, Jason wouldn't be coming by here until 1:00. She could do this and get back before he got here. Besides she couldn't stop thinking of him. "Fine, there's a small café up the street."

Hayes's sat in his black SUV outside of the Towers watching the swinging doors eating a power bar. He thought about getting out but McBain almost caught him once when he got too close. Then to his surprise he appeared with his black beauty and they proceeded to walk up the street.

Smiling he started the truck and pulled from the curb.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Irishman's Woman: Have Breakfast with Me**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Walking into her apartment she threw her purse on the end table and started toward her room. He'd followed her here on that dangerous motorcycle of his and she was grateful for the time alone in the car. It gave her time to think and collect herself. She had to come up with a game plan. Jason was very astute, not much escaped his attention and he would be asking a lot of questions tonight.

"Hold it right there" he said closing the door. Evangeline stopped in her tracks and turned around in the dark slinging her hair around on her shoulders. She saw his blue piercing eyes looking at her suspiciously and her stomach flipped. He removed his black leather biker jacket and she could see his muscles swell out of the sleeve of his shirt. 

He approached her throwing the jacket on the sofa "First who's Kevin?"

Evangeline sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes "Kevin Buchanan, remember I told you all about him."

Jason got close into her face and she could smell his cologne making her knees weak. Staring into his face she saw his anger simmering. "Are you sleeping with him? Don't lie to me Van"

"He was a client for Christ sake nothing serious happened between us." she said quickly hoping to sound convincing.

Jason studied her face. Taking his hand he moved her hair off her shoulder and then undid the single button that held her suit jacket closed. The flaps of jacket fell open and he lowered his eyes admiring how the lavender colored satin blouse squeezed clingingly to her breast. Looking up into her eyes he saw the truth. "What is this fed to you" he said softly

Evangeline swallowed as she saw that old familiar desire in his eyes. She always found it hard to resist him when stared at her like that, even with the Irishman coursing through her veins.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" she said weakly swallowing hard.

He put his finger to her lips silencing her. Slowly he let his finger travel from her lips to her chin then glided underneath to her neck reaching her collar bone. Continuing his trace to the crease between her breast where the first button snapped he undid the button and kept looking in her eyes "Don't lie to me…"

Evangeline felt the butterflies return to her stomach as her mouth went dry. "I told you I met him and we shared a cab."

"Did you sleep with him Van?" he asked now unbuttoning her four buttons and leaning in to kiss her collarbone. Her eyes rolled in her head and she tried to steady her breathing. She couldn't think straight she couldn't find her voice. She felt the tip of his tongue as it traced her collar bone to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him full access. Moaning he stopped staring at her "I can deal with a lot Van, you know that. You've seen that. What I can't deal with is you giving yourself to another man" he said seriously.

She opened her eyes and saw them darken like sapphire jewels sparkling dangerously. She knew Jason was real guarded and didn't let people in. She and Sonny were the only two people in the world that he trusted. He wouldn't and couldn't handle a betrayal of that trust.

"Jason.." she said stepping back "Maybe we should take a break"  
"So you did betray me?"  
"Things with us haven't been right in over a year, since I left. We never see each other…"  
"Did you betray me!" he snapped.

Evangeline turned and headed to her bedroom "I can't talk to you when you are like this..."

Jason followed her into the room and watched her remove her suit jacket and step out her shoes. "I've hurt you and I get that. I don't own or control you Van, but I do love you and I want us to work. I want you…"

Turning she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Jason, I can't do this anymore. Please just let me go."

Walking over to her he grabbed her hand. "I would, I really would if I could live without you, but the truth is Van I can't. I'm lost without you baby"

Evangeline shook her head. She tasted freedom in the arms of her Irishman, there was no pain and loneliness there. Not like it is with him. God help her, what should she do? Taking her hand from his she turned and went to her bathroom. She didn't want to do this now. She needed to be away from him.

Jason walked to the bathroom and saw her pickup her toothbrush. Whenever she was nervous she would brush her teeth and avoid him. Watching her brush he came in behind her and pressed into her, she was pinned to the sink. Taking his hand to her side zipper on her skirt he undid the little button and then zipped it down. 

She continued to brush and looked at him in the mirror over her shoulder. When her skirt was unzipped he pulled it free from her hips and let it fall down. Her shirt stopped at her hip and he slid his hand up her bare skin and took it around to the front rim of her panties.

She turned on the water and spit out the toothpaste and ran her toothbrush under it as she felt his hand slide inside. Putting the brush back she reached to stop his hand but it only made it slip further down and she gasped when he gripped her with his two fingers. Grabbing the edge of the sink she shook her head. She didn't want this now, it was too easy and they had too many problems. But her body belonged to him and he knew what to do to make her submit. She felt him stiffen behind her as he worked her with his finger. 

"Stop fighting me…" he said in her ear. Her hanging in her face she moaned and held on tighter to the sink. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself, if she got her bearings she would be able to resist him. Feeling his finger now slip inside of her she lost her last of her resistance and turned to face him grabbing his face and sticking her tongue in his mouth. He opened his mouth and tasted the mint taste of the toothpaste still on her tongue.

Jason reached under her and scooped her up as she wrapped her legs around him. As he carried her out of the bathroom kissing her deeply a flash of the Irishman carrying her out of the elevator popped in her head and she winced.

Jason didn't notice and lowered her onto the bed as she reached at his jeans pulling at his belt. She just wanted to feel him again and forget about the Irishman and the problems she shared with him. She just wanted to be in his arms.

Struggling out of his pants he pulled his shirt over his head and she looked at his scarred chest. He'd been shot and stabbed and the battle scars although old and healed always broke her heart.

She got on her knees and kissed his wounds. He rubbed her hair as she ran her tongue across the bullet wound that almost took him from her. She put her arms around his waist and slid her hands up his back as she traced her tongue to his right breast and nipple. He grabbed her hair gently pulling her face away and kissed her again causing them to fall back on the bed. She opened her eyes while his tongue twirled in her mouth and saw his lowered lids with his blue eyes looking underneath. It was the same look the Irishman gave her when he fell on top of her in that hotel room. Closing them tightly she grunted trying to force the image from her head.

No man other than Jason ever illicit that type of conflict from her. What was wrong with her? She remembered the taunt that he said to her in the bathroom before she left.

_"Angel, I dare you to get over me!" he said smirking._

Forcing his deep smoky voice from her head she held onto her man as he lifted himself and pushed inside of her. Moving deeper into her she smiled at the way he worked her body and trembled underneath the kisses he showered her face and neck. Moving with him in that familiar rhythm they've shared over the years she continued to stifle her cries of ecstasy.

_"Angel, I dare you to get over me!" he said smirking._

Shaking her head no trying to force his voice away again Jason slowed down his pace and looked into her face concerned "What's wrong" he breathed out hoarsely still rotating his hips. She reached up touched his face and kissed him. "Nothing baby" she said through her kisses. 

_"Angel, I dare you to get over me!" he said smirking._

Squeezing her eyes she ignored it again wrapped her legs tighter around him. He was whispering how much he loved her and how much he needed her. Those words used to satisfy her inner conflict but now they felt hollow. God help her but Jason was slipping out of her heart and this man she barely knew was creeping in.

Feeling him about to climax she felt saddened that she couldn't join him. Something was wrong. She moaned and trembled under him but it was the first time over 4 years that he hadn't taken her to heaven and back. Something was terribly wrong.

The Palace

(John's Suite)

John sat at his laptop in his suite and looked up everything in the bureau on Jason and Evangeline. He read about the Alcazar war and some other gang land battles, the footnote always being his legal beagle girlfriend freeing him and his boss of all charges. He was impressed at her prowess. She'd never lost a case. But why was she with him? Why would she even get involved in something like this?

Sitting back in his chair looking at her picture walking out of court with a smug Sonny and Jason lurking in the background he felt a sense of sadness. Is this his Angel? A mobster's girlfriend? Turning off his laptop he slams it shut and sighs. Maybe he was wrong to assume that they had any connection at all. He barely knew her after all.

Yet he didn't imagine Chicago it happened. And there was more to her than this, he believed that. He wanted to uncover what it is.

(Hayes suite)

Hayes sat back in his room and watched his surveillance equipment. He installed it in McBain's room earlier while he was at the party. He tapped his phone as well. He even linked to his laptop remoting into it while he surfed the Bureau database.

Hayes watched him look up anything pertaining to this Evangeline and smiled. So this is your new obsession McBain? You feel something for the chocolate diva that's the girlfriend of some ruthless mob thug hitman. Priceless!

He laughs and looks at the screen with John sitting in the dark staring into space. He watched him constantly and he was known for doing that. Hours at a time he would sit in his home in the dark in one spot. Hayes rolled his eyes. "Damn I wish I had bugged the hotel room in Chicago….I would have gotten some good video!" he said loudly. He hadn't seen McBain even look at a woman in over 4 years.

Hayes got up and went to his closet and pulled out his notepad. He kept a folder with all his victims. The revenge he sought hasn't been squelched but now he knew how his destiny was to be fulfilled with the appearance of Marcie Walsh. What were the odds that she of all people would be connected to McBain?

With the change of events there would be an amendment to his victim list. Instead of killing McBain he'd keep him here and watch him jump through hoops like the trained monkey he is. This would be great.

Morning 

(Evangeline's Place)

Evangeline buttoned her blouse looking at her sleeping man. He was as tough as nails but inside he was the sweetest and gentlest man she'd ever known. Slinging her hair from her face she smiled at him. He'd made love to her over and over through the night finally making her cum and let go of desires for the Irishman. God she hoped she was cured once and for all.

Turning she looked for her shoes. It didn't matter anyway, he was a Federal Agent and probably knew her whole sordid past by now. He wouldn't want anything to do with her. She was somewhat grateful for that. Love wasn't something she wanted anymore. It cost too much and the pain was too distracting. Finding her shoe she looked over at her man in the bed and sighed. Besides one man ripping at her heart was enough.

Grabbing her briefcase she walked out of her bedroom and gently closed her door. Knowing Jason he was a night stalker he wouldn't be up before 12pm.

(John's Suite)

John reached for the phone in his room and dialed Michael. When he finally fell asleep 3 hours ago he tossed and turned all night thinking of her. He wanted to know about her. He needed to see her.

"Hello..." Michael said softly  
"Hey Mike sorry to wake you so early''  
"John what time is it?"  
"I need to find Angel…I mean Evangeline where is her office"  
"What?" Mike asked really confused now.  
"Evangeline where can I find her..?"  
"I guess her office"  
"That's what I asked you. Where is it?"  
"Buchanan Towers 31st floor"  
"Thanks bro"  
"John! Don't forget to meet me at 2 you have to get fitted for your tux."  
"Okay bro.."

Hanging up John sat up in bed. He was still in his suit. He had to get a grip. Grabbing a towel he walked to the bathroom.

Hayes hung up the phone and recorded the details. "So we're going to see Evangeline today…interesting. Very interesting." He mumbled chuckling.

(Evangeline's Office)

Sitting at her desk moving papers around she heard a knock at her door. Looking up she sees the Irishman standing in the door way with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Angel" he said walking in smiling.  
"Don't call me that" she snapped  
"Why?"  
"It's not my name…"  
"It's the only name you answered to in Chicago…but wait that's over and you want to pretend that it never happened."  
"Why are you here?" she said leaning back in her chair glaring at him.  
"I missed you Angel, and I've learned a few things that have me curious."

Evangeline looked him up and down. He wore a white pressed shirt with wide collar that fell over his navy sports coat. Khaki slacks with a chocolate brown belt that matched his chocolate leather shoes. He had shaven the goatee off and his face looked 10 years younger. His blue eyes were now dark like his suit and they stared at her with an intensity that caused her to blush involuntarily.

"Missed me?" she said confused.  
"Tell me you haven't missed me…" he said in a hoarse whisper.  
"What is it you want to know?" she said changing the subject quickly.  
"Read some interesting things about you..."  
"Have you?" she said smirking. Now she understood he was here to taunt her. He didn't miss her at all. She felt angry at even entertaining that thought. "Well if you want to know anything about my clients you should already be aware that I can't discuss them with you."

"I want to know about you…have breakfast with me." he said stepping close to her desk.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, you have to eat."  
"I have to much…."  
"Angel" 

Evangeline stopped moving the folder on her desk. The way he called her that made her feel warm inside. She looked at him and saw his heated stare and wanted to touch him.

"Please…"

Dropping the folder and looking at her watch it was 9:30, Jason wouldn't be coming by here until 1:00. She could do this and get back before he got here. Besides she couldn't stop thinking of him. "Fine, there's a small café up the street."

Hayes's sat in his black SUV outside of the Towers watching the swinging doors eating a power bar. He thought about getting out but McBain almost caught him once when he got too close. Then to his surprise he appeared with his black beauty and they proceeded to walk up the street.

Smiling he started the truck and pulled from the curb.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Irishman's Woman: Let me in**

by LUVINGJOVAN

The Palace

John walked in and saw Michael and Marcie talking with their hands and walking around the room. "Hey guys!" he called over to them.  
"Johnny, glad you could come man. We could really use your input here."  
"That's what Michael thinks. Evangeline and I have everything under control." Marcie said giving John a hug.  
"Evangeline?" he asked with a smile looking around.  
"Yeah, she is supposed to be here any minute." Marcie said looking down at her watch and then back at John smiling.  
John turned towards the entrance into the grand ballroom and stuck his hands in his pockets. He waited impatiently for her to arrive. He wanted to apologize for breakfast today. "So what's this all about, what's going on here?" John asked looking around the room.

"This is where we are having the reception." Marcie said smiling.  
"Yeah, you remember Jeremy Bryant from school?"  
"The one with the band?" John asked scanning the room.  
"Yeah, well he is going to play at the reception." Michael said smiling.  
"The hell he is!" Marcie shrieked. "I don't want a band! I cancelled them. We are having a DJ." She said smiling.  
"You did what!" Michael said turning to face her.  
"I hired a DJ. He's a part time writer slash DJ, plays great stuff. You'll love him Michael." She said patting him on the chest.  
"Marcie, no! That was my part. You said I get to pick the music. I get to decide if we have a band or DJ. You can't come in and change things at the last minute."  
John saw how angry he was getting and slowly backed out of the room. This was one argument he didn't want to be in the middle of.

Walking backwards he ran smack into Evangeline knocking her to the ground. "You should watch where you are going." She said from the floor.  
John covered his mouth to stop from laughing, "You could help a girl up!" she said.  
John looked down and smiled at her placing his hand out to her she reached up and took it. He pulled her up and close to his body smelling her skin. She was dressed in soft orange dress perfect for November. Her jean jacket hit right above her waist and made her dress seem very casual and relaxed.

Evangeline pushed away from John and headed towards the ball room. "I wouldn't if I were you!" he called out.  
Turning around she glared at John, "Why not?"  
"They are fighting about the band or lack there of." He said rocking back and forth with his hands in his pockets.  
"What did Michael do?" she said marching over to him.  
"It wasn't Michael. It was Marcie."  
"What do you mean, Marcie?"  
"Apparently she changed the music selection from a band to a DJ." He said smiling at her.  
"Oh, I should get in there. This could get ugly."  
John reached for her hand and interlaced her fingers with his, "Let them handle it. We need to talk."  
She looked down at their hands and a small smile crept across her lips, "About?" Something about this intimate gesture made her smile. Jason rarely grabbed her hand. She was the one to initiate this type of contact out of the bedroom. The surprise and novelty off what John was doing wasn't lost on her.  
He didn't pull back as he saw the smile she tried to hide, "I wanted to apologize." He said softly.  
"You do? For what?"   
"What I said at breakfast, it was uncalled for. It's just that I feel I know you."  
"You don't"  
"I would like to think I do Angel."  
"I wish you would stop calling me that." She said dropping his hand.  
"I can't help it. You are an Angel." John whispered softly to her.  
Placing his other hand on her hip he moved her closer, close enough to kiss.

"Get your hands off of her Fed!" Jason yelled from behind John.  
Evangeline pushed John away from her and he rolled his eyes, "We were just talking." John said with a cocky grin turning around.  
"I'm sure you were." He said reaching for Evangeline.  
Evangeline looked back and forth between the two men and took Jason's hand. John rolled his eyes and took a step backwards. He saw the bag hanging on Jason's shoulder and looked up at him, "You two going somewhere?" he asked with his hands on his hips.  
"If we were I wouldn't tell you McBain." Jason hissed.  
"Going somewhere Ang… I mean Evangeline." John said with a smirk.  
"Jason's going somewhere. I have a wedding to attend."  
"Where ya going Quatermaine."  
"What are you deaf? I just told you, I ain't telling you shit!"  
"Why not, you're lawyer is right there. Plus it's not like I'm dragging you into the station or anything, just curious." He said eyeing Evangeline.  
Jason hugged Evangeline to his body and watched as John eyed his woman, "Jason is heading out for business that's all John. Nothing more nothing less. Now let it alone." She said with pleading eyes.  
"How long Quatermaine?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Evangeline alone."  
"Fine. Just know that I'm watching you Quatermaine. Will you let Michael know I headed up to my room? I'm exhausted from my day." He said smiling as he walked past them.  
"Why did he have his hands all over you?" Jason asked turning her around.  
"What are you doing here Jason." She said pushing out of his hold.  
"I came to say bye, baby. I needed my goodbye kiss."  
Jason leaned into kiss Evangeline and she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"You call that a goodbye kiss, please woman." He said laughing and pulling her towards him. Parting her lips he slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran a hand down her back giving her butt a firm squeeze. 

Evangeline pulled back and forced a smile. "When will you be back?"  
"Soon." He said kissing her on the forehead, "Behave." He called as he turned and left. Evangeline watched Jason leave and touched her lips, something was missing but she didn't know what. "Be safe baby…" she mumbled as she headed into the ballroom, ready to break up Michael and Marcie's fight.

A few hours later

John sat at his computer going over his case notes on the Slasher case. There hadn't been any movements from Hayes in weeks, and he was curious and a little nervous about his lack of communication. Hayes had always communicated with John since he almost caught him. Taunting him, leaving notes on his car and his house letting him know that he could get to him at anytime was Hayes MO. John wasn't in the mood to play these games with Hayes it was obvious that the guy wanted to be caught and John couldn't understand why he was running and trying to evade the police. It was some sick game to him, and John was sick of his twisted fucked up mind.

He slammed the computer close and stared at the wall in front of him, "Where are you, you son of a bitch!" he cursed.

Hayes suite

Hayes sat at his desk watching John on the surveillance equipment he had installed in the room. This was getting entertaining he had found his next mark and it would totally throw John off his game. Man did he love playing games with this Fed's mind. "I'm right here Johnny Boy, come and get me!" he said mockingly into the television monitor.

Hayes ran a finger over John's face and smiled, "Come and get me…." He whispered.

Standing up from his desk Hayes paced the room trying to think of the perfect way to get rid of this latest addition to his game. She reminded him so much of Jennifer that he couldn't stomach the site of her. He needed to end her life now, pay her back for everything he put him through.

His cell phone rang snapping him out of his psychotic trance, "Hello!" he yelled annoyed at the intrusion.  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but I have the information you asked for."  
"Good thank you. When can you get it to me?"  
"Well I had to come back home and do the research I should be back by tomorrow afternoon, early evening at the latest."  
"That will do."  
"Good sir."  
Hayes hung up the phone and smiled. Walking back to the television monitor he smiled, "Well it looks like we are back in action Agent McBain." He said snidely. He watched as John disappeared from view and he heard the shower running. Deciding to do the same Hayes headed into the bathroom.

John's suite

Running a hand through his hair John thought about breakfast this morning with his Angel, it was interesting to say the least. The way she smiled at him, the way she smelled. He could drown in those eyes of hers and never want to be rescued. But she was hiding something from him. He tried his best to get her to open up again down stairs but it wasn't working. She was shutting him out and he didn't understand what had changed from breakfast till later that night.

Images of her smiling face her, the musical tones to her laughter brought a rise out of him that he didn't expect. Looking down at his growing member and smiled. She still did it too him even from miles away. John walked to the shower to calm himself down.

As he stood under the cold rushing water flashes of her naked flesh flew into his view. He could see her lying on the bed in his hotel suite laughing and smiling at him. All he wanted was another chance to try and get inside of her heart, her soul. He saw part of it at breakfast the part she tried to cover up, the whole Angel thing was really her. Evangeline was just her persona she put on for the rest of the world. He knew her even if she didn't know herself.

Turning off the water he reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stood in the mirror staring at him self. This was the first time he started feeling anything for anyone since Caitlyn's death. He honestly never thought that another woman could make him feel this way, that he would constantly think about her, want to kiss her, make love to her. That was his _Angel's _way. She did this too him and anyone be damned if they came in his way let alone a thug like Jason Quatermaine.

He walked out to the bedroom and pulled a pair of sweat pants from his suitcase. The pounding on the door interrupted him. It grew louder and more hurried as he stood there in his towel. Looking through the peep hole of the door he smiled. "Well, hello." He said opening the door to Evangeline.

Evangeline felt herself blush at the sight of him. He was standing wet and basically naked with only a piece of terry cloth between him and her. Her eyes traveled from his eyes down his sculpted chest, over his chiseled abs, to that trail of hair that disappeared beneath the towel. John watched her eyes travel over his body and wanted to take her right then and there, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said smiling at her.

Evangeline's eye's shot back up to his, embarrassed at her behavior and annoyed at his response. She pushed into his hotel room and walked over to the bed, "We need to talk." She said standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"About?" he asked crossing to stand in front of her.  
"What happened downstairs."  
"What happened downstairs?" he asked eyeing her. Whatever he had done had really got her emotions flowing. He could see the little vein in her neck popping out and she had a small chewed up coffee straw in her hand twirling it around.  
"You, actually what you did. I don't appreciate your forwardness McBain."  
"Ohh, it's McBain now huh? What happened to Irishman?" he asked inching towards her.  
"That was in Chicago."  
"So what, are we going with the Las Vegas motto or something?"  
"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of her head.  
"You know, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"  
She let out a soft laugh and he smiled, "Yes. I guess we are. What happened in Chicago stays in Chicago." She said sternly.  
"So then, what brings you by?"

Her eyes continued to roam over his body and she unconsciously licked and then bit her lower lip wondering what it would feel like to feel him inside of her again. "If you don't want what happened in Chicago to happen in Llanview I should put some clothes on." He said smiling at her.

Evangeline cleared her throat and smiled back, "That would probably be a good idea."

John walked up to her and she took a few steps backwards hitting the edge of the bed almost falling backwards. John reached out and caught her upper arm pulling her close to him.  
"Nice catch." She said softly staring into his blue eyes.  
"I'll always catch you if you fall Angel." He whispered softly to her.

Evangeline blushed at his name for her this time letting it slide. She had wanted to hear him call her that since Jason left for New York. Looking down at his flexed bicep as he held tightly on to her arm, "I think I'm okay now." She said staring down at his fingers wrapped around her arm.  
"Sorry." John pulled his hand back. "My pants are behind you." He motioned taking a small step backwards.  
Evangeline turned her head and saw his suitcase sitting on the bed, "Oh sorry." She said moving out of his way. She stood at the end of the bed watching him.  
"Do you mind?" he asked directing her to turn around.  
"Oh." She turned her back to him as he slipped on his pants.  
"So what brings you by again?"  
"What happened downstairs. I think it was a little inappropriate."  
"What makes you say that?" he questioned sitting on the bed.  
"The way you held my hand. It's not like we are dating John."  
"We're back to John I see. We aren't dating huh?"  
"No we aren't I'm with Jason."  
"That's not what you said this morning at breakfast."  
"Yes it is. I remember."  
"Actually you weren't quite clear what you two are." He said eyeing her.

Evangeline ran a hand through her hair and blew out a cleansing breath, "What ever is between Jason and I, is between Jason and I and nothing you say could change that. I'm leaving. This was a bad idea." She said walking towards the door.  
"What was?"  
"Coming here trying to work something out with you."  
"What does that mean?"

She turned and stared at him. He was leaning back on the bed smiling at her. That sexy smile that made her knees weak every time. Evangeline shut her eyes tight, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. You stay with Michael and I'll stay with Marcie. We will only discuss wedding stuff." She said opening her eyes.  
"Okay." He said softly and shot her a wink.  
Evangeline did a double take as she headed towards the door.

John sat on the bed watching her walk to the door. She had come by to talk he pulled her into something else. He couldn't let her leave with out at least one more taste. "What are you running from?" he called out to her knowing that would be the only way to stop her.

Evangeline stopped in her tracks her hand on the door knob. Her heart started racing. Why was everyone always asking her that question? "I'm not running from anything." She said softly.

John stood up and walked over to the door. Her back was to him so he couldn't see the terrified expression on her face, "What are you running from?" he asked again softly as he laid a hand on her hip.

Evangeline sucked in a deep breath. How did he know so much about her when she barely knew herself? Turning around she stared into his blue eyes, "I told you I'm not running from anything. You are blowing the whole thing out of proportion."  
"No I'm not. I see the terrified look on your face Angel. I can see that you are hiding something from me. Let me in…" He said fingering a lock of her hair.  
"I don't want you in."  
"Too late."  
"No it's not."  
"Liar." He whispered.  
"I'm not lying, you aren't in and there is no way I would let you in only to get hurt."  
John brushed his lips against her cheek and inhaled her scent. She smelled of raspberries and vanilla. "I'm already in or you wouldn't let me this close to you." He said in a husky whisper.

Evangeline felt her temperature rise and couldn't understand why she couldn't push him away and leave. His breath against her cheek the way he spoke so softly and protectively in her ear sent chills down her spine but at the same time she felt the rush of heat warm her lower belly. Swallowing hard she tried to regain her composure but to no avail. He had crept in.  
"I know I'm in because you have managed to creep into my heart too. I can feel you there and it feels amazing."  
"John stop…" she said with her eyes closed.

John placed his other hand on her hip and lowered it down to the hem of her dress and slowly worked his way up her thigh. Letting out a deep breath she could feel him start to grind against her other thigh. "Do you really want me to stop, it will be even better than before."

Her head was spinning; she didn't need this right now. The whole thing with Jason and Kevin was a mess, but now with her Irishman in the picture it was throwing her completely off kilter. Her hands were pressed to the back of the door trying to hold herself up. He was doing it again, getting in but this time he was in control.

John pushed himself onto her and could feel her erect nipples pressing against his bare skin and smiled. He gently tugged at the hem of her panties and felt her legs part, allowing him to fall in between her legs. Lightly kissing her on the neck and ear he waited for her to push him away. As his tongue traced the outline of her ear and finally made its way in he sighed. "You are so incredibly beautiful, I've never met anyone like you before." He whispered softly.

Evangeline felt his hands traveling slowly around the silky material of her panties. She couldn't catch her breath, how the hell was this man doing this to her again! She gripped the door knob with one hand and moved her other hand slowly up his back pressing him deeper into her.

She waited for him to enter her and wished he would stop playing around and just take her. If she could prove to herself that it was just a fluke of nature that they met and had such an amazing time in Chicago she could move on with her life. That was her main goal in coming here tonight, not this.

She ran her nails down his bare back and John let out a deep moan as he yanked down his sweat pants freeing himself. She opened her eyes and looked down at him naked pinning her to the door and smiled a sly smile. John smiled back at her and ripped at her panties, throwing them aside. He raised her left leg up and she braced herself for his intrusion into her again.

He entered her with one powerful thrust and slammed her body against the door. With each thrust he pushed deeper into her. Evangeline bit her lower lip and turned her head to the side. She couldn't look her Irishman in his eyes; those blue eyes that first drew her to him in the first place. John watched as her head turned and she bit hard on her lip stifling the moans he knew he could elicit from her. Taking his left hand from the wall he turned her chin towards him, "Look at me Angel." He commanded.

Her eyes slowly opened and she was staring straight into those damn blue eyes again. They watched each other's movements and she tried to hold back the cries of passion that he was driving her too. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he continued to drive deep in to her. His hand slapping the wall at ever thrust. She could tell he was getting close to cumming and didn't want to go there with him. She couldn't afford to get wrapped up in his drama, especially knowing that he tried to bust her boyfriend, no her ex-boyfriend, no her boyfriend.

In one hard thrust he started to release his seed into her and realized that she hadn't cum with him. He smiled at her as he slowly pulled out still slightly erect. She felt him slide out of her and thanked the lord that he hadn't taken her there. She couldn't go there with him.

Then he winked at her and drove into her again. Evangeline's head shot backwards and she slammed it hard against the door, screaming out so loud in ecastcy that it shocked both of them. Her eyes were tight shut as she felt her whole entire body from the inside out shake with her release. She could barely feel her fingers and toes and her head was spinning. Whatever the hell he just did took her there and back like she had never experienced. "Am I in now?" he asked with a smirk finally releasing the last of his seed into her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Irishman's Woman: Jennifer**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Hayes sat in front of his monitor watching the love fest unfold. He seethed at the sight of John showing off. It made his lack of success in this area more painfully clear. Fingering the long sharpened hunter's knife he called _justice_ he licked his lips, as McBain picked her up and carried her to the bed ripping off the remainder of her clothes. In all the years he's shadowed McBain he never saw him once touch a woman outside of Caitlyn.

Hearing their discussion he realized that he really missed out on this Chicago trip. The footage he would have gotten then would've been superb. Seeing her now on top of McBain made Hayes grunt with frustration. 

He salivated over the arch of her back and her long silky black hair swaying slowly with the up down movements she was commanding with her hips. Running the sharp knife down the inside of his palm he looked at the flawless color of pecan brown skin and imagined cutting into it.

Carving out his justice.

Slowly he lowered his hand to his lap and touched himself as the murderous thoughts and images of her squirming in pain continued to arouse him. 

Later that night

John ran his fingers through Evangeline's hair looking up at the ceiling. She lay on his chest listening to him breathe.

"Angel"

"Yes" she said smiling again at the fact that he insisted on calling her that.  
"Please tell me why you are with him. I need to know."  
Evangeline sighed and started to lift up but John moved his arm keeping her to his chest.  
"I need to know Evangeline, please."

She thought about what Jason said. She wouldn't betray him but their love was a complicated one and she needed to talk about it.

"Four years ago, I had a client who was desperate to escape the brutality of her boyfriend. I did probono work in Port Charles and domestic violence cases were my specialty. I knew all the shelters, programs and advocates that protected women who were so victimized they refused to protect themselves." Evangeline sighed with frustration recalling some of the most horrific cases of abuse she'd witnessed during that time.

"I was successful in helping these ladies escape through divorce and relocation. Anyway this girl that came to me beaten, scared holding a six month old on her hip was said that she got my number from a friend. She was terrified. She wanted me to help her get a restraining order and get into some type of shelter. My arrogance made me stupid. I thought I was some type of beacon for justice. I didn't take the threat as serious and put her through the same process I'd done for others in her situation. She was so young and I was so swamped she wasn't a priority. I sent her back to stay with friends and promised that I would find somewhere for her to move too. Signals got cross in my caseload and my office filed a restraining order on her behalf before I had her secured. When he found out about the restraining order he found her and beat her into a coma."

John winced. "My god, Evangeline that's horrible."

Evangeline felt her tears well up. "It was and she had a helpless baby too. She lay in the hospital with a fractured skull and her child now turned over to social services. No one in the world to care about a life shattered, and the person that she reached out to for help failed her miserably"

John shook his head "You didn't….."

"I wanted justice! I went to the police and they could put nothing together on the attack. No one would talk. So I decided to get the evidence on my own. The first thing I found out is that he worked for Corinthos. I read in the papers what type of man he was, but I didn't care. I didn't protect her, I didn't help her. It was all my fault."

John rubbed her back confused. What did this have to do with Jason? Listening he heard her voice cracking several times and his heart softened more toward her. She must have battled some extreme guilt over the attack. He could understand that. The guilt he carried over Caitlyn's death haunted him in every moment.

Evangeline ran her hand over his chest recalling what happened to Ciara and her and shivered. "I went to Corinthos, I demanded that he help me deal with that animal that brutalized her. Of course he wanted nothing to do with it. I pleaded with him the entire time even offered my services free if he just dealt with him and freed her from the agony of being stalked and hunted by that animal. Sonny still refused to hear me. Jason was there and he listened silently. He watched me beg and scream. Before it was over I called them murderous thugs. I told them I hoped they all rot in hell."

"Good for you" John said.  
Evangeline shook her head on his chest. "That's not all John."  
"Okay"  
"You have to understand. I was sick with guilt. I know now that the legal system is the only way to deal with animals like the one that almost killed her. But then, I didn't care my guilt made me reckless and it almost cost me my life."

John stroked her hair. "What happened?"  
"I left extremely upset and went to the hospital. I was told by the doctors that she would suffer with seizures and permanent memory loss for the rest of her life. John she didn't know her baby. She didn't know me. She barely knew how to wipe herself."

"After that blow I could take no more. I left the hospital and drove for hours trying to find a way to reasonably deal with my pain and the horror that surrounded me daily. Violence changes you, and when you heap on the injustice of the weak and the perversion of the cruel into your daily life it can erase who you are."

John found her analogy interesting. Caitlyn's death did exactly that. His obsession with Hayes over the years made him cold and angry. She was the first breath of life to enter his world in a long time. Evangeline stiffened and recalled the night she could've died.

"Coming into my place I barely closed the door when someone grabbed my throat and threw me back into the wall. I think I blacked out temporarily because when I came to I was being hit with painfully crushing blows as my clothes were ripped from my body."

John squeezed her tightly. He didn't want to hear that she was raped by that monster. "Angel did he…"  
"No, Jason stopped him."  
"What?"  
"That's right Jason followed me that night, to the hospital and through the streets of Port Charles, then eventually home. He later said he was working up the nerve to come in and talk to me when he saw _him_ arrive. Luckily he got to me in time."  
"What did he do to him?"  
"I don't know." She said dryly  
"Well who was this man that did these things?"  
"I can't say. What I can say is that Jason saved my life. When he brought me to the hospital, I had two fractured ribs and a broken arm. I was semi conscious with severe head wounds. He stayed by my side never leaving."  
"My god."  
"Sonny came to see me days later."  
"Sonny?"

"Yes, Jason worked for Sonny. According to him the debt of saving my life was to be paid back to Sonny. That's when I learned who my prince was and his undying allegiance to a man so unworthy of it. He nursed me back to health. He wouldn't or couldn't absolve me of the debt that Sonny claimed on my legal talents and I didn't care. I wanted to protect Jason just as much as he wanted to protect me. We were…are a team."

John shook his head. The complications of her entanglements with this man were overwhelming for him.

"Jason did a great thing in saving you but you don't owe him your life because of it."

Evangeline sat up and looked at her Irishman, to hear her story would make a person come up with hundreds of plausible reasons why the toxic relationship she had with her dark prince should end.

Hell she's even tossed them around her head. But to live her story was something else. To be a victim of that kind of violence does something to you. You carry it with you like a stain on your soul. It taints what's pure and innocent in you. She would have never dealt with a violent man under any circumstances prior to her attack. But Jason was different. He will always be different to her. She couldn't explain that.

"I'm sorry but you're wrong. I like you, god I could even fall in love with you. But the bound I share with Jason goes beyond who and what you think he is. The debt for my life has been paid to Sonny and I know longer work for him. Jason however is bonded to me and I will owe him until the day I die. Does that make sense?"

John stared into her beautiful face. "For now it does. But I have to tell you, the more I know you the more I want you. This thing you have with him its not good and I won't sit back and see you hurt." 

Evangeline smiled and lowered her face to his kissing his lips, her nipples brushing across his bare chest lightly. She hovered over him looking into his face. "You are my Irishman."

He smiled up at her. "And you're my Angel" he said pulling her back down to him to make love to her for the hundredth time. They slept and woke each other up constantly with kisses and intimate touching through the night, neither of them tiring of the other. He was falling fast and she was taking the leap with him. She knew that Jason and her were over but he still owned a part of her heart and someday soon, she would have to figure out what to do about that."

The next day

"Will that be all sir?"

"That's it I will be in touch if you're needed" Hayes rolled his window back up and watched his assistant run back to his car in the rain. Thunder roared outside his car as he heard the continuous downpour. He met his assistant in the parking lot of some park named Angel Square to keep things brief. No one not even the people that worked for him knew who he really was. It was oh so delicious.

Sitting in his black SUV while the rain and wind of the storm slammed against his vehicle he flipped through the folder. "So her name is Natalie Vega, and she owns a strip club?" he said aloud smirking.

Reading on her he found that she was married to a Christian Vega who's currently serving life in Statesville. She was also a dancer for a while and part-time hooker, now she owns the place."

Hayes eyes gleamed with anger. "Then she's a slut. Jennifer was a snotty slut too  
sleeping with the entire basketball team but turned her nose up to me." Hayes licked his lips he knew how to deal with SLUTS. He would take care of her today and make sure that the LPD let McBain know that The Slasher has come to town.

Throwing the folder over to the passenger seat the contents spilled and Natalie's picture floated to the floor of the truck. Hayes looked down at the pretty redhead staring at him from the floor her blue eyes sparkling and burst into fits of giggles. He was so excited. This would be fun.

The Palace

John rolled over and didn't feel his Angel in bed. Turning he saw her standing in the big window of his suite with a sheet wrapped around her. She'd pulled back the drapes watching the storm.

"Hey" he said

She turned around as lightening flashed outside of the window followed by a loud clap of thunder. Her hair wild from their love fest and her eyes dark and secretive. She stared at him with a sly smile and he remembered her words.

She'd witnessed and dealt with the cruelty of this world and there was definitely an edge to her. She conveniently told the story of Jason's heroic actions without revealing anything to clue him in on who the man was that brutalized her or exactly how her lover had saved her life. She had her secrets.

Seeing the rain hit the window behind her and another clash of lightning followed by thunder he sat up. "It's really coming down out there."

"I like the rain" she said smiling turning back to the window.  
"Why?"  
"Because.." she said in a whimsical voice.  
Most people cower in the face of lightening she stood before the window relishing it.  
"Come back to bed" he said 

She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him seductively. "Why?"  
"Because I want to go back to heaven and you're the Angel to take me there."

She laughed that musical laughter of hers and came back around to the bed dropping the sheet along the way. He watched her body in the dimly lit room because of the darkness of the storm brewing outside. She crawled onto the bed in a feline like maneuver coming slowly over him. He leaned back at her approach and smiled at the devilish look on her face. "Why is it that I can't get enough of you Angel?"

She didn't respond. Slowly she flicked her tongue at his mouth and he opened to receive it. As soon as it came inside another booming sound of thunder filled the room and he thought it was a perfect sound effect to the thunder he felt in his chest every time she touched him.

Hayes drove through the rain struggling to see the road. It was 10 am and he was positive that the club wasn't open yet. He would try her home first and then if he couldn't locate her there he would case the club until she arrived. Either way tonight he got his revenge and touching the sharp long serrated hunting knife he felt another shiver of excitement run down his back. 

He would kill the slut and make her pay for taunting him. He didn't care that she called herself Natalie Vega, to him she was Jennifer plain and simple.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Irishman's Woman: Being Watched**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Hayes parked his truck on the side of the road. The rain and hail now hitting his car echoed loudly irritating him. Reaching down he picked up the spilled contents of the folder and shuffled through the pages and pictures to find Jennifer's phone number. Dialing the number he looked at the little cottage home she resided in, and wondered if he should kill her there or the club. If he killed her at home it may take days before the body is discovered and McBain would already have dealt with the wedding and left.

He needed to leave her on display and spark an outrage. Reaching for his cell her called her. 

"Hello"  
"Ms. Vega?"  
"Yes…"  
"This is Drake Fisher how are you this evening?"  
"Who?"  
"Mr. Fisher. I am calling you about the Pleasure Palace"  
"Okay"   
"Well my company is buying the building on 5th Street in an effort to clean up that community. I was wondering if you were willing to sell?"  
"No"  
"Ms. Vega…I am willing to make a very substantial offer."  
"Really?"  
"Really…" he said smirking.  
"Well how much are we talking?"  
"Is it possible we can meet?"

Pause

"When?"  
"Today as soon as possible."

Pause

"It's storming pretty bad now."  
"This will be well worth you getting a little wet. Maybe we can meet at the Pleasure Palace."  
"Okay…in an hour?"  
"An hour would be perfect"  
"See you then Mr. Fisher"  
"Look forward to it" he said smiling hanging up."

Sitting in the car he watched her house waiting patiently for her to leave. The torrential rain slamming at his window made it hard to see but he remained alert and patient. Today he would exact some justice and he couldn't wait.

"Come out come out where ever you are my sweet Jennifer" he said smiling evilly.  
The Palace

Evangeline lay in bed watching her Irishman sleep. What was she doing? Spending this stormy day making love to him over and over was making her crave him more. He made her feel alive again. She was falling for this man she barely knew. Oh god.

She thought about the fight with Jason. She hated that they ended things so ugly but that was them now. Gone were the days of connecting and sharing. This undying loyalty to Sonny had torn them apart.

She couldn't stomach that life anymore and she wanted to be free, but as long as Jason needed her she wouldn't be. She begged him to let her go, let go of her heart and this hold he had over her. But he refused and remained more committed than ever to keeping her close. She'd done everything to try to break away over the past year to no avail.

She even left town in hopes that they both could move on, but no matter what she did he clung to her and she allowed it. God help her what will it take for her to move on?

Leaning back on the pillow she felt John stir and heard the thunder again. He slid his hand across her belly to her right breast and squeezed. She looked at him as he moaned and snuggled her but remained caught up in his sleep. Smiling she welcomed the comfort while listening to the storm. She loved storms they calmed her for some reason, it felt as if it was her releasing the violence and turmoil she's been exposed to over the years. It freed her somehow. 

Scanning the room her eyes locked on the air-condition vent. Squinting she was sure she saw a red blinking light. Lifting slightly she looked hard and was sure of it. "What the hell?" she mumbled. Sitting up and leaning forward John's hand slid from her breast and rested in her lap. He moaned at her moving but she ignored it. Was he recording them? Turning she glared at him.

"Wake the hell up you bastard!" she shouted.

Hayes

Hayes pulled from the curb following Natalie as she left the house. He had to make sure she was alone. She drove expertly in the rain in her green Honda and he smiled at the shortcuts she took. He was just as anxious to get there too. Arriving at the club she pulled around back and he assumed it was to open up the bar. He hung back and looked at his watch. It was 11:30 and the place opened at 1 making it more than enough time.

Pulling into the parking lot after he was sure she had gone inside he went and parked behind her building so his truck wouldn't be spotted from the street. He smiled as he reached behind him and got all his tools. Placing his _justice_ inside he pulled on a baseball cap and rushed into the storm. Rushing to his beloved Jennifer.

The Palace

John felt her hit him hard across the face and blinked surprised. Opening his eyes sleepily he saw her glaring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong!" she snapped.

Sitting up he tried to understand what had her so upset.

"Was this a setup? Are you trying to get at Jason and Sonny and using me? You knew who I was all along you bastard!" she hissed.

John saw tears in her eyes and didn't understand what was happening. She turned to jump out of bed and he grabbed her. She started swinging at him screaming. "Let me go! Jason was right! You are setting him up! I was so fucking stupid!"

John threw her on to the bed pinning her down. "Wait a damn minute! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

She snatched free her arm and pointed across the room. John looked to where she was pointing and didn't see anything. Frowning he looked at her. "What? Angel what is it?"

"The vent!" she hissed.

The Pleasure Palace

Natalie came inside turning on the lights. She called her brother Rex to come and meet this Fisher too. If he offered enough she could finally be free of this place and this town. She was tired of prostituting herself to keep the damn bar open. She was tired of this town sucking the life out of her. Going around the bar, she turned on the neon lights and the fountains for the beer on tap. Then she heard the back door open and closed.

Smiling she looked up "Rex?"

She didn't hear anything, she shrugged figuring he went to the office looking for her.  
"Rex?" she said stepping out from around the bar walking toward her office. "Rex I'm in here."

The Palace

John focused his eyes on the vent and saw a red blinking light. His mouth dropped open. Letting go of Evangeline he slowly got out of bed and went to it. Evangeline sat up and covered herself. "How could you!"

He turned and looked at her "I didn't!"  
She frowned "What?"  
Grabbing a chair he pulled it over to the vent and stood on it. Climbing it he looked inside. There was a high tech pen camera with supersensitive microphone attachment. They were being recorded. Pulling on the vent he popped it out. The camera and microphone was remoteless with no wiring. Who ever was doing this was close and had to be in the same hotel. Sticking his hand inside he pulled it out and held it to his face inspecting it.

"What on earth is that? Is it a camera?" she asked  
He looked down at her. "Yeah one of the most expensive in spy ware. I'm being watched?" he said frowning.

The Pleasure Palace 

"Rex?"

Coming down the back of the bar into the dark she walked confidently looking for the light switch. Her eyes focused on someone stepping in front of her in the shadows. She tried to focus on the figure who wore all black and a cap but before she could he delivered a crushing slap to her face. Falling backward, she screamed and blinked as she hit the ground.

The person remained over her and made no movement. She didn't wait to figure out why. Feeling an overwhelming since of panic she jumped to her feet and started to run away but felt her assailant grab her long red mane yanking her back.

"Owe!" she shouted in pain from the pull, it caused her head to throb instantly.

Turning she threw up her hand in a defensive Tai move and delivered a crushing chop to his throat. The person let her go and squealed as she fled into the bar pushing chairs out her way. Looking back she saw a man in his 30's dressed in all black with a baseball cap now coming after her. She ran around the bar to where she kept her piece but he cowboy jumped onto the bar and over it landing inside with her. Grabbing a liquor bottle she slammed it against the counter quick holding the neck and pointed the broken glass edge at him.

"Back the fuck up!" she screamed.

Hayes smiled at how feisty Jennifer was. She was as hot as her fire red hair. "Calm down Jennifer, don't worry this will hurt a lot." He said raising his hands walking toward her.  
"Who the hell are you…you freak! I ain't no damn Jennifer!" she hissed.  
"Shut up bitch! You are Jennifer if I want you to be Jennifer!" he growled.

Natalie took a step back unsure of herself. She didn't know what to do. Why was this man here and who was Jennifer? "What do you want? The safe is in the back!" she said stalling hoping Rex hurried up.

"I don't want your fucking money. I want to see you bleed" he snarled baring his teeth at her. Natalie eyes stung with tears of fear. She saw the malevolence in his eyes. He was here to kill her and she knew it.

The Palace

"I don't understand who would be taping you? Is it your agency?" Evangeline asked looking back at the bed and remembering the 100 times they made love since she arrived here yesterday. My god someone was watching her the entire time.

"I don't know but I plan to find out!" he said going over to the bed and retrieving his phone dialing he twirled the little spy camera in his fingers.

"This is Wess"  
"Wess what's up McBain"  
"Hey bro…how's the vacation?"  
"I don't know man you tell me? Who the fuck put a tag on me?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me who put a tag on me?"  
"Bro I don't know what you are….."  
"I found a X-234 in my vent and it's remote. Someone is monitoring me and close!"  
The line grew quiet. "You found it in the vent…"  
"Yeah now I want some damn answers."

Evangeline held the sheet to her body and paced the room. She remembered what she told him about her attack and Sonny and Jason's involvement. She felt sick. What if the Feds looked it up and found out what Jason did. What if it gave them the ammunition to destroy him and Sonny? It would be all her fault. Oh god she was stupid Jason told her not to trust him. Even if he didn't do it she had unknowingly put her life and his in great danger. If Sonny found out about this Jason couldn't protect her.

Feeling sick she fled to the bathroom and vomited. 

John looked up seeing her run to the bathroom and hearing her vomit. He knew that she must be playing this out in her head and thinking that he set her up. He had to get things straight with her. Hearing thunder clap in the background he looked round the room to see if there were anymore ventilators with red blinking lights.

"Is your laptop tagged too?"  
"My what? I don't know…."  
"Log into it"  
"Hold on…"

John went to his laptop pulling it out of the bag. Turning it on immediately he waited for the Windows prompt to go away. Logging in he connected to his wire less connection into his network.  
"Okay Wess I'm in"  
"Hold on"  
"Wess what is going on?"  
"Hold on…."

John waited. Why would the agency follow him on vacation? To his brothers wedding no less. It made no sense.

The Pleasure Palace 

Natalie lunged at him with the broken bottle as he sidestepped her grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. The fierce hold on her arm caused her to drop the bottle and scream in pain. "Please no….don't do this!"

"Shut up!" he screamed circling her neck with his black gloved hand and squeezing gently. He sniffed her hair and smelled her peach shampoo. Smiling he forced her face back with his gloved hand now squeezing her jaw. She began to whimper in fright. He slowly licked the side of her face. And she squeezed her eyes shut at the disgusting feel of his tongue on her.

Gripping her throat again he dragged her backward from behind the bar. "Mr. you have it wrong I am not Jennifer. Please let me go…." she said hoarsely through his choke hold." 

"I know who you are!" he said chuckling and dragging her back into to the darkness at the back of the club. "We are going to have some fun!"

Natalie struggled but he tightened his grip on her arm and neck. He was making her submit whether she wanted too or not. "Jennifer, Jennifer you thought you were so smart you skanky little tart. Teasing me with those boobs and laughing at me with those fools. Jennifer, Jennifer how dumb you are, don't worry though I'll kill you slow leaving plenty of scars!"

He laughed and Natalie shook her head and struggling "Noooooo!"

The Palace

"You there?" Wess asked after several minutes of silence.

John saw Evangeline appear looking a shade of green. 

"Yeah man what do you have?"  
"Looks like your laptop is wired and it's some expensive shit too. This ain't the bureau. I know we are buds but the equipment you are calling out we wish we had"

"The what the hell is going on?" John said confused.  
"Hayes…" they both said together.

Evangeline frowned. "Who is Hayes?" she asked.

The Pleasure Palace

Now in the darkness Hayes threw Natalie to the ground causing her to fall awkwardly on her arm twisting it. She howled in pain and tried to crawl away. He swiftly delivered a kick to her abdomen sending her flailing over to her side a couple of feet away. She blinked at the mind numbing pain and tried again to get out from under his reach but he landed on top of her wrapping his hands around her throat.

He saw Jennifer looking up at him pleadingly as her eyes bulged. He licked his lips and squeezed some more. Her face turned as red as her hair and he chuckled watching her life slip away. She tried to say something but her larynx was crushing under his grip, her neck snapped while her eyes rolled into her head and she went limp. Letting go of her neck he slowly lowered his head to hers and kissed her blood stained lips. "Good night Jennifer" he said reaching for his bag. Pulling out _justice_ and some other knives he laughed loudly. He would carve her like a Christmas turkey after he used _justice_ to slit her throat. McBain would have no doubt that he's here.

The Palace

"I need some guys down here pronto to protect my brother and his bride. I want a sweep of my room and vehicle. Call it in!" he snapped closing the phone.

"Who is Hayes John?" Evangeline asked leaning against the wall near the bathroom scared to come in.

"Come here Angel" he said extending his hand.  
"No…" she whimpered still terrified of what this all meant.

He got up and went to her. She couldn't stop shaking. She was desperate to get out of this mess before it got back to Jason that she betrayed him. "Who is Hayes?" she asked again now crying sadly.

He pulled her to his chest. "This has nothing to do with you baby. Hayes is the serial killer known as the Slasher."

She let go of him and looked up. "The Slasher? That's your case?"

"Yes, five years ago he killed my fiancé in front of me. I've been hunting him ever since. But it looks like he's been hunting me."   
"Oh my god John….he saw us."  
John looked back at the bed. His mind raced over everything he did since he arrived here. He thought about the information he pulled up on her on his computer. She was in danger. Immediate danger.

"Can you leave town?" he asked lifting her head.  
"No! Marcie's getting married, I'm the maid of honor."  
"Then you can't leave my side."   
"What? I can't stay with you. I have too much to do and Jason…"  
"Evangeline, he knows you this is serious. I can't let something happen to you"

"Oh god I need to call Jason….." She said pulling away from him.  
John flinched at her breaking away and evoking that thugs name. "No…don't involve more people."

"Jason will protect me!" she said looking for her clothes.  
"Evangeline I said NO!" he snapped  
She turned and looked at him. "John…."  
"No! I will protect you. Now get dressed. A unit will be here soon"

She nodded and grabbed her clothes. She was in something deep and had no idea what. The fear of what surrounded them made her sick. More violence, even with her beloved Irishman, she would never be free of it.

The Pleasure Palace

After carving up Jennifer he used the rope he brought to string her up in the middle of the bar. As he was finishing tying her together he heard the door open and close. 

"Natalie!" Rex said walking into the bar. He was closing his umbrella, stopping in his tracks to see the macabre scene with the Devil himself standing there smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Irishman's Woman: Murder in Llanview**

by LUVINGJOVAN

The Pleasure Palace

Rex stopped in the middle of the bar, his mouth agape as he stood watching his sister swinging from one of the exposed water pipes. Her blood was dripping down her body and there was a pool of it around her feet. He looked up from the pool and saw a man with a baseball cap smiling at him holding a knife in his hand. The knife was covered in blood and so was the man.

Taking a few steps backwards he stepped on the glass that Natalie had shattered. He looked down as the glass crunched under his shoes. Looking back up Rex saw the man charging at him with the knife by his side.

Rex raised the umbrella up to defend himself from the man charging him. Taking a swing at Hayes, the umbrella came crashing down on Hayes's arm that he was protecting his face with. Grabbing the umbrella with his arm he yanked Rex towards him and smiled, "Time for a little more fun Rexy…" he whined.

"Fuck you!" he screamed and let go of the umbrella. Rex punched Hayes and watched him fall to the ground. He stood froze for a few seconds before running back to the bar and picking up the phone behind the bar. Hitting the button trying to get a dial tone he cursed the storm. It must have knocked the phone lines out. He turned around in time to have Hayes lunge at him knocking him to the ground.

Rex hit his head hard on the concrete floor he knocked himself out. Hayes rose up and straddled Rex smiling at his new victim. It wasn't on the plan, but oh well he was always one to go with the flow. Standing up he put the knife in his mouth and bent over pulling at Rex's legs. He found a chair nearby and threw him in it.

Hayes saw some exposed wires out of the corner of his eye and used one of his knives to cut it. Tying Rex's hands behind his back and his feet to the chair he sat on his lap and slapped his face numerous times before Rex came too.

Rex fought the wires behind his back and around his ankles and glared at Hayes who sat on his lap, "Get off me you freak!" He hissed.  
"Ahh, no, no, no Rexy boy. You interrupted my funny with the pretty Jennifer, you're going to have to pay for that."  
"Jennifer! Who the fuck is Jennifer!" he screamed.  
Hayes nodded to the swinging Natalie and smiled, "That's Jennifer isn't she pretty?" He whispered into his ear.

Rex felt his blood run cold at the way Hayes relished in his sisters death, "What did you do? You sick freak!"  
"We had a little fun. Now you and I are going to have the same fun."  
Rex turned his head away from the stench of Hayes' breath. He saw Natalie swinging back and forth from the water pipe and shut his eyes tight. "Now let's see, what should we do to the intruder? What do you think Jennifer my love?" he asked staring at the swinging corpse.

"What's that leave a message for McBain? Ahh perfect!"  
"McBain! Who the hell is McBain?"  
"Someone you are going to send a message to for me!" he snapped.  
"Whatever dude. Just tell me what to say, and I'll say it. Tell me where to go and how to find this McBain."  
"You don't need to worry about that. McBain will find you…" Hayes turns and smiled at Rex who sat there struggling with the wires around his arms and feet.

The Palace

"Start over there. That's where I found the first camera," John said pointing to the corner of the room, "Get someone down stairs to check my car. Scan my lab top and rework the firewalls on it. That son of a bitch hacked into my system. I want it traced now!" he yelled at the officers that had been rushed to the Palace.

Evangeline sat on the bed watching everyone coming in and out of the room. She watched John bark orders to the guys and a sense of security came over her. He was there to protect her, "John?" she asked softly.

John spun around and saw his Angel's tear stained face with a weak smile. Walking over to her he knelt down in front of her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said placing a hand on her face.

She pushed her face into his hand, "What do I have to do. I want to help, I can't sit around here and do nothing."  
"I know you want to help. But Hayes is dangerous and when I mean dangerous I am serious. He hunts his victims like they are prey and makes a game out of killing them. I can't lose you to him."  
"I'm not going anywhere John."  
John closed his eyes and stood up, "I want you to go to the Police Station and stay there."  
"What!" She yelled calling attention to her self as she shot up from the bed.  
"Evangeline please." John said, inches from her face.  
"John!"  
"Evangeline damn it listen to me." He grabbed her arm pulling her into the bathroom. Slamming the door he pinned her against it, "I know you're an independent person I get that I honestly do, but this isn't going to work. Hayes knows who you are and how you are connected to me!"  
"What!"  
"I looked your information up on my lab top after we meet at Mike and Marcie's wedding shower. I had to know how you were connected to that thug."  
"Jason's not a thug." She hissed.  
"Okay, fine." He said placating her need to believe that Jason was a good man, "Hayes will get you to get to me. You can't leave my sight or an officer's sight."  
Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest and glared at John, "Fine can I at least go home and change?" she asked looking down at her clothes.

John blew out a deep breath and looked at her. He leaned in and laid his forehead against hers, "Do you trust me?" he whispered.  
Evangeline closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Pulling back she looked at him, "I do, but I just want to help."  
"I know you do Angel, and I want to keep you safe. Go home and change and meet me at the station okay, can you do that for me?"  
"Yes." Evangeline kissed him again and then ran her hands over his chest, "Be safe."  
"With an Angel looking out for me I'll be okay." He said opening the door.

"Officer, take Ms. Williamson home. Let her change clothes and bring her directly to the station. Don't let her out of your sight. You do and I find out about it, your ass is mine!" he hissed.  
John turned and waved Evangeline over. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly before handing her over to the Officer he assigned to her, "Stay with him please." He said with pleading eyes.

The Pleasure Palace

Strolling back and forth running his knife through his fingers he smiled at Rex. "So, bet you're pissed you came here tonight?"  
"What's the message!" Rex screamed and tried to struggle with the wires.

Hayes scowled at Rex and walked back over to him. Shoving him backwards into the bar Rex's head slammed into the brass railing on the bar. "Shut up! You come here and fuck up my whole plan! And now you have the nerve to ask me questions?"  
Hayes placed his hand over Rex's throat and squeezed it hard like he had done Natalie's. He watched as Rex struggled to say something and wheezed out, "No…." before his eyes bugged and Hayes felt his larynx collapse under his grip.

"Damn it!" Hayes yelled realizing that he had killed Rex with out having any real fun. He stood up and pulled _Justice _from behind his back, smiling at the bloody knife he looked down at Rex's limp body and pushed his head down and drew his knife across his throat.

Police Station

Evangeline came into the police station and stopped in the middle of the bullpen. Looking around for John she saw Nora instead. "Nora." She said rushing over to her.  
"What are you doing her so late?" Nora asked hugging Evangeline.  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
"Sure, we can use Bo's office."  
Evangeline looked back at the officer and pointed to Bo's office. Walking into the office she closed the door as the officer stood outside of it. "What's going on?" Nora said seeing the nervousness in her friend.

"Tell me everything you know about the Slasher!" she said staring at her with intense eyes.  
"The Slasher, Van where is this coming from?"  
Evangeline paced the office back and forth and looked at Nora, "Please just tell me what you know!" she snapped.  
"Fine, not much. Only what I've read in the papers really. Just that he is some sick guy named Hayes something or other. He has killed all over the country and slits his victim's throat after they are dead. Why do you want to know these things?"  
"John."  
" John, you're Irishman?"  
"Yeah." She said sitting on the edge of Bo's desk wringing her hands.  
"What about him Van, what the hell is going on. You're scaring me."

Evangeline cleared her throat and looked down at the ground, "We were together tonight."  
"You were what?"  
"Together Nora, don't make me spell it out for you!"  
"What about Jason."  
"Can we please not talk about Jason now! I can't handle him too."  
"Him too, what have you gotten your self into Van?"  
She stood up from the desk and looked at Nora. "I don't know Nora! We were lying in bed, he was asleep next to me when I saw it."  
"Seriously stop with the vagueness. If there was ever a time for you to be blunt and get to the point this is it! So spit it out." She hissed.  
"Fine! We were being video recorded. At first I thought it was John and he was setting me up to get at Sonny and Jason. But he swears he wasn't!"  
"And you believe him?" she asked worried.  
"I think I do?"

"What do you mean you think you do? Either you do or you don't which is it?"  
"I do Nora, I do! I know he wouldn't betray what we have together. John isn't that type of man."  
"You haven't even known him that long! How could you think that?"  
"Nora, please I need your support right now, not your condemnation." She spat.

"Fine, what is this about the video recorder."  
"This Slasher guy, Hayes right?" she asked looking over for confirmation. Nora nodded, "He bugged John's room. He thinks that he has been hunting him!"  
"Oh god!" Nora said throwing a hand over her mouth.  
"That's what I'm talking about. John thinks that now because Hayes knows of our relationship that I could be in danger."  
"Well from what I've read about him. I could understand why John is worried. Hayes killed his fiancé in front of him."  
"What! He did what!"  
"He didn't tell you, that was big news Evangeline. Apparently John walked in on it as Hayes shot her."  
Evangeline fell back on the desk hugging herself, "Oh god, God! That explains it." She mumbled.  
Nora walked over to her and took her hands, "Explains what? What is going on?" she asked pleading  
"He's…. He's…... I don't know. He sent me here to keep me safe." She said holding back tears.  
"Obviously he did it for a reason, where is he?"  
"If he isn't here, I guess he is still at the Palace." She said looking up at Nora with tears in her eyes.  
"What are you going to do hun?"  
"He told me to stay put and I understand why now…."

The Palace

"What did you guys find?" John asked coming back into the room.  
"These cameras are all over the room sir. Even in the bathroom."  
John ran a hand through his hair and over his face, "Did you trace where the signal was going?"  
"Some place in the hotel Sir. We are hooking the cameras up now to see if we can get a picture and trace the signal."  
"Good do it." John walked over to the officer working on his computer, "What do you got?"  
"You're right sir, he tapped into your network. He had an echo placed on your terminal so that what ever you saw it bounced to his terminal so that he could see it too. Sir…"  
"What?"  
"Where you working on any classified cases?"  
John looked at the man annoyed, "No, just some personal business."  
"Okay. Well I reworked the fire walls and right now the system is checking for any other spy ware on the hard drive. I suggest until we find this guy you use a different terminal."  
"Right." John said nodding.  
"Agent McBain!" One of the officers called.  
"Yes?" John spun around to a smiling Police Officer.  
"We might have a location on the suspect!"

Hayes

Hayes stepped back and admired his handiwork. Two kills in one night was something new for him, but he enjoyed it immensely. He cleaned his knife and looked at the mirror where he left John a message. "Come and get me McBain, come and get me." He whispered. He picked up the rest of his knives and smiled as the pool of blood around Rex and Natalie grew and collided. That was a beautiful sight.

He stripped out of his clothes and stuffed them into the duffle back. Pulling on another dark jacket Hayes headed towards the door. He walked out of the bar and ran to his car in the rain. Starting the car he headed back to Palace to see what his lovely couple was up to. Driving through the rain he maneuvered the car through the dark streets and back into the city. He pulled into the parking lot of The Palace and saw all of the black town cars and police cars out front. He looked out of the tinted windows of his car and saw two police officers talking.

Putting the car in park he stepped out and pulled his hat down over his head. He watched as the officers came in and out of the Hotel and leaned against the car in the rain. He looked down at his hands and remembered squeezing the life out of Jennifer and Rex. He had enjoyed these kills almost as his first one. McBain was close and he had eyes on him and the vixen he had taken up with. Sooner or later he would use her to get at McBain. That is who he really wanted and the girl was going to get him close.

Hayes walked over to the officers to find out what was going on, "Excuse me can you tell me what happened here tonight?" Hayes asked one of the officers disguising his voice and pulling his hat down over his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Irishman's Woman: GS**

by LUVINGJOVAN

"Sir I will need you to step back…" the officer said moving Hayes out of the way of the sweepers coming through with equipment to trace the source of the wiretapping.

Hayes peeked up from under his cap and saw the equipment. It meant only one thing. McBain discovered the camera. He nodded at the officer and back tracked it out into the rain. Running to his car and climbing in he realized he was in big trouble if he didn't get to his hotel room. All of his equipment was still there. But if they found him here before he could clear the place the game is up.

Hayes temper began to boil and he became enraged by the intrusive nature of this bust. He felt victimized and he was no one's victim. Pounding his fist against the steering wheel he watched the crew coming in and out of the hotel. "What the fuck am I going to do now!"

Michelle was late to work. Ms. Vega always wanted her at the bar a half hour before they opened to count out the cash receipts from the night before. Last night was slow so it shouldn't be a big problem, yet she was in no mood for attitude from her. Today was already gone to piss she burned her hand on the iron and dropped the coffee pot on her foot. Everything she did today was backward. Trying to see through the rain she grimaced at the downpour. It had let up earlier and now it was coming back down in torrential waves. Her raggedy 87 Chevrolet Cavalier had the worse windshield wipers. It was times like this she hated herself for not having a man.

Turning off the exit she drove to the Pleasure Palace spraying water from either side of her wheels maneuvering potholes that she could recall from memory and bumping against the ones she didn't. Finally reaching the parking lot she maneuvered her car around back and sighed to see Rex and Natalie cars already parked. This was the unluckiest day of her life. What else could go wrong?

Before she could answer that question her check engine light came on in the car. "Dammit!" she hissed.

Rolling her eyes she turned off the car and reached for her umbrella. Opening her door the rain immediately blew inside wetting her shirt and pants. Struggling with the umbrella the wind took hold of it and bent it upward. "Dammit!" she squealed again. "Fuck this!" she hissed grabbing her purse and stepping out into the rain slamming her door. Throwing the umbrella down she ran to the door looking for her keys. But as she approached she saw it was ajar. 

Maybe today wasn't a total bust she thought pulling it open. Walking inside Michelle frowned that the lights weren't on and no music was playing. The bar would open in 10 minutes. The dj didn't come first shift so they played the jukebox until the entertainment came on stage. Shaking the rain from her and wringing her hair she walked casually into the bar and stopped. Standing in stock horror Michelle realized that her day just got ten times worse and let go a blood curdling scream.

John walked into the station and stopped the first officer he saw. "Can you please direct me to Commissioner Buchanan's office?"

The officer pointed behind him and John thanked him. Walking over he knocked on the Commissioners door. "Bo, is this a bad time?"

Bo looked up and waved him. "Come inside John."  
John walked in and closed the door, he went to stand before him with his hands on his hips. "We got a problem Bo a big one."  
Bo frowned "What's wrong.."  
Before John could respond an officer came running in. "Commissioner, we got a double homicide at the Pleasure Palace!"   
Bo and John turned and looked at the officer alarmed. The officer steadied his breathing and swallowed hard. He knew Natalie Vega and paid for he services when before he joined the force. Her murder made him sick to his stomach. "The owner and her brother have been torn to pieces and the boys say that he left a calling card."

John instinctively knew something was amiss. "What kind of message?"  
The officer frowned at John. Bo came around his desk and introduced them. The officer shook John's hand and swallowed his nervousness. He had only been on the force 2 weeks and already he was scared to death. "It was written in blood above the bar….I don't know but your name is in it. I didn't know that until now."

Bo frowned and looked at John. John sighed and felt his chest tighten. He looked at Bo. "Lets get over there I will explain on the way."  
As they rushed out of his office he saw Evangeline coming around the corner with Nora. She looked up and smiled. He smiled "Angel I have to go but wait for me here! I'll be back soon!" he said rushing passed her.

Nora frowned at her. "Angel?"  
Evangeline watched his hurry out and shook her head. "I'm not staying here. I'm tired and hungry."  
"Evangeline…I don't think you should leave…"  
"Tell him to call me at my place…besides he has a guard on me." Evangeline kissed her friends cheek and sauntered off.

Nora watched her leave and sighed. She didn't have a good feeling about her friend. Too much darkness was surrounding her now.

John got out of the squad car before Bo could get it into park. Rushing through the rain inside he looked up sadden to see the spunky redhead from the diner hanging from pipes as a CSI unit took pictures and dusted around her.

He stepped in and saw a petite brunette whimpering with a blanket on he shoulders. Officers had her surrounded and blocked her view of the murder victims. He walked over and told them to take her to the station. They looked at him like "Who the hell are you?" and Bo stepped up saying it his investigation. The woman looked at him grateful that she was being taken from the bar. John heart ached for the trauma she suffered. Scanning the bar he took in the scene.

Sprawled on top of the bar was the next victim and John avoided the desecration to his lower abdomen with his eyes. Instead he looked at the message on the mirror.

_**  
There's a time play and a time to stay and now that I'm here I won't go away. I've chosen to kill a few in Llanview. McBain finding me will be a pain but remember the clues remain the same. What is good and white known to take flight and can visit you either day or night.  
GS**_

The message was used with a paintbrush dipped in his victim's blood. Same method he used in his other slaughters, always with the initials GS which didn't fit because his name was Hayes Barber.

John stared at the message and couldn't believe that Hayes had been actually tracking him all along. That the creep was watching him like some kind of lab rat. He felt his anger swell in him and he fought the urge to punch something. Bo came up to the side of John and looked at the message on the mirror.

"You think he's here….because of you?"  
"I know he is…."  
"And he wants you to know it?"  
"Yep..."  
"What the hell does this message mean…why attack Natalie and her brother? Was this random?"

John looked back at the dead woman. "My guess is he saw me speak to her this morning and took a liking to her. He never kills two together like this so the other one must have stumbled on the scene and it ended badly."

"My god but the violence John….the rage is sickening."  
"He's sick!" John snapped exhausted by the constant crusade to end this horror. Before saying more his blackberry buzzed. Pulling it off his hip he answered it. Bo watched as John's face lit up. He ended the call. "Take me to The Palace…they found his room"

Bo nodded and followed him out.

Hayes grew angrier by the minute. The cops weren't leaving and time was growing short. He didn't want that damn cop to uncover his stuff. Grinding his teeth he fought the urge to charge into the hotel. Hearing sirens he looked up to see another police car approaching. Slouching in his seat he saw the car swing wildly to the front of the hotel and stop. The door opened and McBain rush inside. Hayes frowned, he thought he was already inside. If he wasn't there then that meant his precious Angel was alone.

He smiled.

Maybe he could teach him a lesson before leaving town. His plans had to be changed. Without his equipment and with all his information upstairs he would need to go into hiding. But first he would teach that cop a final lesson for spoiling his fun. He'd show him.

Picking up his phone he called his assistant and told him to find a address for Evangeline Williamson.

John stepped inside of the Hayes hotel room and looked around stunned. He had no idea this asshole was only 1 floor above his. On the wall where pictures of him in all the cities he tracked slaughter, Hayes had been one step ahead of him each time. He felt like a fool.

"Sir…we have something."

John walked over to the officer and looked at the spiral notebook. He wrote extensively into it from the first murder to the last. Turning to the last page John read Hayes latest thoughts :

_  
Jennifer_

I saw her today and my purpose became clear. I know now why me and McBain came to Llanview. For Justice. Everything has led up to this point. I have cleansed the planet of those who dare to believe they are better than me. Those who dare to believe that they don't have be held accountable for inflicting pain and heartache on me. While McBain partied in the lobby I saw that Marcie Walsh lived in Llanview. She was the one person who knew what its like to walk invisible. Even she ignored me. I have yet decided what to do about that.

Jennifer the redhead that I love to hate is my main focus. I will bring Justice to her door and carve the apology she owes me out of her skin. 

"Marcie? He knows Marcie?" John mumbled.  
Bo walked over "John what is it?"  
"I don't know…this makes no sense. Wasn't the woman that was killed name Natalie?"  
Bo nodded.  
John thumbed through the book. "Well either we got another victim on our hands or this animal thought she was Jennifer."   
Bo looked around at the equipment in the room and the pictures of John all over the walls. "Why is he so fixated on you though?"

John looked up. "I almost caught him twice. The first time I saved the victims life, he sent me threatening letters and I dared him publicly and on the news to be a man and not a coward, to face. Because of that dare and my arrogance he killed me fiancé' in front of me 2 weeks later."

"Caitlyn…"  
"Yes….she was one of his victims. Shot to death trying to protect me. Since then it's been personal and I believed myself to always be one step behind him. Today I understand that he was always one step ahead." 

Bo shook his head. He turned to an officer. "Get Marcie Walsh and Michael McBain to the station now!"

John went to the computer one of his men was typing on and saw that he had accessed a wave file with 100's of clips all of his movements. Thinking of making love to Angel he told the officer to download them to a zip file and burn them to a cd for him to review later. Another officer bought him a high school year book and John's heart skipped a beat. Opening it he saw red X's through pictures. Reading the names he saw that they were the victims. Closing the book John knew the high school to be in Virginia Beach, Va. That was where Marcie grew up.

"Bo we need to get back to the station to meet Marcie. She knows this animal and can lead me to him." John said excitedly running out with Bo on his heels.

Evangeline opened her door and walked inside. She was soaking wet from the storm. The guard with her stepped in and started checking every room. She dropped her purse on the counter in the kitchen and started going through her mail.

"Ms Williamson the place is clean. I will remain outside of the door. Do you mind if I take a chair?"  
Evangeline smiled "Of course not Pete are you hungry or thirsty?"  
"No mam, fine for now."  
Evangeline nodded and opened the door for him. He walked out blushing at her. She thought it was cute the way he kept staring at her. Closing the door she went to her room thinking another shower would help with her anxiety of the day. She wanted a release from the violence now in her life again. Looking over at the phone she thought of calling Jason. "No Van, every time you are scared you can't use him to bail you out. It's time to end this cycle. Besides there's a new hero in town" she smiled and sat down on her bed.

The Irishman had come along and changed her heart. He changed her world. She didn't know what would become of them but she was anxious to see. Lying back against the pillow she thought about the darkness inside of her from dealing and associating with men like Sonny Corinthos. It wasn't something she was proud of but any man that she gave herself too had to understand that she was not an average woman with average desires. 

He had to understand and accept the many layers to her heart. Jason did that. Jason wanted her dark and strong. He needed his woman to ask little questions and follow him blindly. The Irishman needed her to be free. And freedom is what she craved most of all. 

John walked into the station and was automatically greeted by Marcie and Michael.  
"John…something wrong?" Marcie asked running to him  
Michael came up "The officers said it was in relation to a homicide bro, who's been killed?"

"Natalie Vega and her brother Rex" Bo chimed in.  
"Oh god!" Marcie squealed looking at Michael.  
"What? Why? Who would kill them?" 

John looked at Bo "Can we use your office?"  
Bo nodded and they all filed inside. John still held Hayes yearbook. As soon as the door closed he took Marcie by the hand and led her to a bench. "Look at this was it your high school?"

Marcie took the yearbook of class of 95 and nodded "It's the year I graduated. How did you get this?" she asked fingering the tiger on the front.

"There's a serial killer in town named The Slasher Marcie and I think he went to school with you." he said gently.

Michael came over. "My god, the animal that killed Natalie is the freak serial killer that you've been hunting John! He knows my Marcie?"

John looked at his brother apologetically. "I'm so sorry for bringing this hell into your lives."

Marcie opened the book and started turning the pages. "Curtis, Claire, Ken, Macie, Paris, Samuel…"she said skimming the pages and naming the victims. She looked up at John with tears in her eyes "What happened to them…"  
John touched her knee affectionately "They were killed and until now I didn't know they all were from your high school. The murders were so random and scattered."

"The guys were football players and the girls were cheerleaders….they were the most popular kids in school." she said her voice shaking.

Bo came over "So maybe Hayes was an outcast…"  
Marcie frowned "Hayes?"  
"Yes Marcie Hayes Barber does that name mean anything to you?" John asked  
"No….I never heard of a Hayes"  
"Figured it was an alias."  
John stood up and paced in front of her and Michael. "Do you know anybody who was particularly picked on by these kids?"  
Marcie laughed "We all were…"  
"We?"  
"Yes the Geek Squad. A band of misfits that hung together to protect ourselves from the teasing and taunting of the other kids" John nodded finally understanding what _GS_ represented.

Smiling at Marcie he tapped her knee. "Name every member of this Geek squad" he said smiling. Finally a solid lead to this asshole. 

Turning in her sleep Evangeline heard a noise and opened her eyes. It was still raining outside of her window and the dark clouds cast shadows all through her room. Stretching like a feline she purred and slowly rose. "Officer Pete…" she called out.

Looking at her clock it was 7 and she was only sleep for an hour. She wondered if John knew she was gone? He probably just arrived to the station. Hearing the noise again she looked over to her door. "What the hell…" she said getting up from bed.

As John listened to Marcie recount her experiences and her crew. He wrote down the names and passed them to Bo to get someone on tracking each member. He then told Marcie of the Clue. It made no sense to her. The riddle however was easy…

_  
What is good and white known to take flight and can visit you either day or night_

"What is it?"  
"It's an Angel!" Marcie said smiling.

John gasped.

Evangeline walked to the door and swung it open. Thunder clapped unrepentantly making her jump. The lightening storm mixed with this creep on the loose had her on edge. Walking out of the room she looked around her dark living room. "Pete?"

Seeing no one she frowned. Before she turned to go back into the bedroom lightening flashed again, immediately drawing her attention to a man standing to her left with a lager knife grinning at her. Evangeline screamed and ran toward her bedroom as he leaped over the sofa in hot pursuit.

John turned to Bo "Where is Nora and Evangeline?"  
Bo saw his concern. "In her office I suppose follow me…"  
Marcie frowned "What does Evangeline have to do with being an Angel?"  
John didn't respond and followed Bo out of the office.  
Walking down the hall his hear pounded in his chest. That animal was going after his Angel next. It would be Caitlyn all over again.

Bo flung open the door and they found it empty. He frowned "Where the hell are they?"

Evangeline raced inside and slammed the door but the killer threw his arm in between causing the door to crush it. He yelled in pain and the knife fell. Keeping her body against the door, she bumped it roughly causing him to scream and pull his arm free. The door closed and she immediately locked it and bent down to pick up the knife. It was a crude angry looking knife and shivers went through her body knowing what it was used for.

"You bitch!" he screamed and kicked at her door.

Snapping out of it she ran to her phone. Thunder roaring in the back ground she picked it up to see that it was dead from the storm. "Oh god she whimpered" Her purse and cell phone were on the kitchen counter. She saw the door rattling from the forceful blows and jumped. She was cornered

"Where the hell are they Bo!" John shouted when he didn't see them  
"Where the hell are who?" Nora asked confused walking in with a cup of water.

They looked at her shocked. "Where's Evangeline?"  
Nora smiled at him. "She went home!"  
John heart sank.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Irishman's Woman: The Attack**

by LUVINGJOVAN

BAM  
Evangeline jumps almost dropping the knife. The last kick almost brought the door in. She thought about the bathroom but he would just kick that door in. Instead she went to the closet door and opened it toward her. She let it shield her into the left corner blocking her from his view. When he entered she would drive this knife into his back. 

BAM  
The door flew open and Hayes walked in giggling. He looked around the room and licked his lips pleased. She was hiding from him. Grabbing the bed and flipping it he was disappointed not to find her there. He turned and saw the door to the closet open and the door to the bathroom closed. He laughed aloud. The whore thought she would get away by the bathroom. He would kill her slowly to teach her to run from him.

"When did she leave Nora?" John asked his chest heaving  
Nora looked at him panicked "Over an hour ago…you're scaring me what's wrong?"  
"Where does she stay?" John shouted.  
Bo understood his panic. "I know where I'll take you!"

"Don't you hide for me! I'll teach you to run from me you bitch!" he screamed.

Evangeline listened and as soon as she heard the bathroom door kick in she raced out of her hiding spot with the knife raised. Hayes half turns upon her approach forcing her to drive it through his left shoulder. Screaming he falls backward and she turns and flees.

"Oh god! Pete!" she screamed racing out of the door. As soon as she crosses the threshold with thunder clapping around her she feels him grab her long hair yanking her back to him. Screaming more he quickly holds her by the throat dragging her back into the room. Evangeline kicks and struggles making him tighten his grip on her throat. Throwing her with his good arm she flies over onto the bed.

Moving her hair from her face she looks up to see the machete knife had pierced through his shoulder and his shirt was soaked in his own blood. Screaming she's surprised when someone grabs him from behind turning him around. Evangeline held her throat and focused her eyes. When lightening flashes she sees Jason's leather jacket as he punches Hayes in the chest and tosses him across the room.

"Jason….wait NO!" She screams seeing John enter the apartment from her room door. But it's too late. Jason swiftly draws his gun and shoots Hayes repeatedly in the chest and face as he struggles on the ground to get away. John runs in and grabs Jason's arm forcing him to fire into the roof as well. Evangeline can't hear what John's saying her ears are still ringing from the gun fire.

She leaps from the bed and runs to John and Jason. John has already forced the gun from Jason's hand and pulled his handcuffs.

"What are you doing!" Evangeline screamed.  
John ignored "Jason Quatermaine you have to right to remain silent…."  
"NOO!" Evangeline screams as Bo and other officers enter the room. She pulls on John's arm. "He was protecting me."  
John looked at her and shook his head "That's not what I saw Van!" he snapped.  
"John you can't please!" she screamed.

John pushed her aside and pulled Jason out of the room continuing to read his rights. Jason said nothing and Evangeline thought her heart would explode. Running behind them crying she hit at John. "You didn't see that man attach me. Jason saved my life! You can't do this!"

"It's okay babe…call Sonny." Jason said as John gave him to an officer.

Evangeline shook her head. "Jason no…..I will get you out of this I swear."  
John glared at Jason and then looked at Evangeline "We need to talk."  
Jason watched the exchange between them two and Evangeline saw his face darken as the officers dragged him out.

She turned on John. "You release him! I mean it!" she shouted trembling with rage.  
John saw the red marks on her neck and knew that she was right about being attacked.   
Bo came out of the room shaking his head. "He's dead. What did he shoot him with a cannon?"

John looked from Evangeline to Bo "Can you give us a minute Bo, I will come to the station to deal with Quatermaine."

Evangeline pushed him. "Deal with him! What the hell does that mean!"

John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the sofa forcing her down on to it.  
"Listen to me! I know you were attacked and Jason saved you. But I also saw him shoot a defenseless unarmed man several times. He has to be questioned about that. He is not above the law Angel"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted at him. "You are doing this because of his relationship with me! You had it in for him the moment you saw him!" The lightening flashed brightening the entire living room and John saw the anguish on her face. It broke his heart.

"That's not true. If they investigate this and the DA deems it as self defense then he'll be let go. Until then he is going to be treated like anyone else! Come on you know the drill….there is nothing personal about this!"

Evangeline burst into tears. "It's all my fault. He was just protecting me, that's what he does protects me."

John understood her turmoil. The last time she was attacked Jason had to save her life. And truth be told if Jason hadn't appeared on her doorstep when he did she probably be dead right now. He wouldn't be able to survive that. Going to her side he sat down and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and burst into tears. He rubbed her back as her sobs grew more frantic and desperate.

The storm outside matched the one in here. Officers and CSU teams came in and out of the apartment now and he watched as they wheeled Hayes dead body out. Rocking her he felt pangs of guilt for bringing this kind of violence to her life. When she could cry no more she slowly let go of him.

"I have to get to the station. I have to bail him out."  
"Angel, we have to get statements from you both. He hasn't even been booked. You know this is how it works."

"John please….let him go. I will do whatever you want. I won't see him again. I'll give him up."

John frowned at her and became angry "Do you think I would want you that way? Do you think you can offer yourself to me like some treat to make me disobey the law!"

Evangeline saw the contempt he had on his face. "Don't get sanctimonious with me. You told me that you wanted me to leave him. You told me that you wanted me to yourself."

"I do want you Evangeline but not as some type of consolation prize. Don't reduce what we have to the level of what you share with him!" he snapped. Some of the officers frowned at the argument unfolding in the apartment but John and Evangeline were oblivious to them.

"Stop talking about him like he is beneath you! Stop implying that what I have with him is sick. That man has been nothing but good and kind to me. If it wasn't for him I would be dead! How dare you!" she shouted rising from the sofa.

John saw her trembling with anger and regretted his words "Baby….I'm sorry."  
"Get out!" she hissed  
John stood up "No! Take a look around. This is a crime scene Van no one can leave now!"

"Fine! I'll leave then!" she said turning to leave. John grabbed her arm and stopped her. He saw officers staring and decided to take her to the bathroom to finish this. Pulling her along she allowed it because truth be told she needed to be comforted. Tonight had awakened old terrors in her that she thought were gone. Seeing another man die in front of her had tore at her soul.

Walking into the small half bathroom that was in the living room John closed the door and she sat on the toilet lid. He ran his hands through his hair. Then looked at her. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Evangeline looked up at him shocked. She expected to fight with him and maybe even makeup with him if she could get him to see Jason the way she did. But this was too much. "You what?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you…"  
"I don't understand" she said rising and getting in his space. Looking into his face there bodies were so close that she felt his heart beat through her breast. John was surprised by her sudden movement into his space and stepped back out of reflex. He was uncomfortable with his admission but her reaction was unexpected. She pushed up into him and searched his face for the truth. She was bolder than he thought.

"Are you really falling in love with me?" she asked amazed.  
"Why is that so surprising?"  
"I thought you found parts of me and my past unappealing. I thought a woman that sleeps with gangsters and cover up murders is someone that you wouldn't want into your life. In your bed yes….but not your life."

John peered down into her bambi doe like eyes and smiled. He stepped closer to her pinning her against the sink. "I'm loving each layer to your personality and life. You are you my Angel….don't you understand that. When I though that madman would harm you I can't explain my panic. If I had gotten here before Jason I would have done the exact same thing." 

Evangeline pulled at his bottom lip gently with her teeth, he put his hands on either side of her gripping the sink and leaned into her face for one of her electrifying kisses. It was strange to him that in the midst of murder and chaos his need to feel her overwhelmed his senses.

Evangeline smiled as his tongue slipped in her mouth. There was darkness in her and it was feeding on the goodness in him. Seeing that vile disgusting animal die ate at her soul. But her method of escape was always this.

Sitting up on the sink and parting her legs he came between them and devoured her mouth while grabbing at her breast and pulling her to him. She clung to his hair and relished the feeling of it in her fingers. His hands went inside the rim of her sweat pants and she was sure they would take each other here and now. That was until the knock at the door brought them back to reality. John slipped his hand out of her pants and looked at her stunned. He didn't know what had come over him. He'd never lost control and given into urges like that. She was intoxicating.

Evangeline smiled at him and her dark eyes sparkled like black diamonds. She saw his stunned expression and knew that he realized how deep he was in. Well that suited her just fine because she was in it just as deep.

"Agent McBain…where done."  
"Okay…we will be out in a minute…" John said hoarsely fixing himself in his pants his erection still prevalent and giving away the desires that he wanted to mask.

Evangeline slid down off the sink and went to him. She put her hand to his face. "I'm in love with you Irishman. I want you to help me free Jason."

John stared at her silent. He couldn't find his voice. The overwhelming feeling of no self control had him confused and worried. He couldn't afford to get sucked into her world if she still wanted to associate with people like Corinthos and his hired thug. She slid her hand down his chest and he raised his hand to stop it before it went lower.

"Don't play me Angel, what I feel for you is real. It can't be used to get your boyfriend out of the mess he is in."

Evangeline blinked at him hurt. "I understand. And for the record Jason is not my boyfriend. Not after what has happened between us. But John, I will help him and no one including you, is going to stop me from getting him out of this mess." she said snatching her hand away.

John reached behind him and opened the door. "Fine…" he said holding the door open for her to walk out. "I'll wait for you to change and we'll ride to the station together. Evangeline kept walking as if he didn't speak and John ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Pacing the living room he thought about the mess he was in. Hayes was dead case closed. But it was his involvement with his Angel that sealed the deal. Now he wanted her desperately and this connection she had with Quatermaine threatened that. If he kept him in jail she would raise a war against him and the agency to get him out.

That war could drive her from him. Pacing he contemplated what he told her would never do. He thought about using his influence to make it all go away and then forcing her to choose because of it. God help him had it come to this. Within minutes she came out in a jeans and a baby blue turtleneck. The place was still fairly dark and the rain continued to pour outside.

"Is it going to rain all day?" she said casually pulling her hair into a ponytail with her hair bow and watching him.

"I guess" is all he could say still taking her in. She was beautiful to him.  
She nodded and went to get her chocolate covered waist length leather jacket that matched her chocolate colored boots.

"Let's go"

John walked behind her and followed her out. Still amazed that she was able to change in a room that was splattered in her attacker's blood. She stopped walking ahead of him and reached back with her hand for him. He looked at her hand and the sweet smile on her face. She was in more control than he liked and even knowing that didn't stop his maddening desire for her. Taking her hand he walked out into the storm with her, not sure what he would do.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Irishman's Woman: Saying Goodbye**

by LUVINGJOVAN

Walking into the station Evangeline drops John hand that she's held since they left the apartment. Officers are all a buzz with the now three murders in Llanview. Seeing Jason sitting at an officer's desk handcuffed she runs to him.

"Jason are you okay?" she says running to him and hugging him. He's unable to hug her back do this handcuffs but she kneels and squeezes him to her breast.

"I'm okay babe...who was that man? Why was he attacking you? They won't tell me shit!"  
Evangeline rubs his head. "He's a serial killer named The Slasher he was trying to kill me and you saved my life." she says smiling at him.

Jason looks beyond her to John who is glaring at him. Evangeline looks up at John then back at him. "I will explain it to them. It was self defense."  
"Why is that fed constantly around you?" he hisses  
Evangeline stands and avoids his eyes. Nora comes around the corner and she's happy for the escape. "Nora, I need you to release him. He was just protecting me."

Nora frowns and looks at Jason in handcuffs "Bo briefed me in the car. Evangeline you were a victim here we need to get your statement as well as his."

"Okay….I will give my statement and then I want you to drop all charges." Evangeline says wringing her hands getting in Nora's space. Nora steps back and frowns "Are you asking me as a friend or his attorney?"

"Both..."

John walks up to the officer. "Take him in the conference room and get a statement."  
Evangeline turns and looks at him. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.  
He looks at Nora "I was there Nora, he was just defending her. I walked in as he stopped the attack on Evangeline."

Jason frowned "I don't need your help Fed!" he spat.  
Nora rolled her eyes "Yes you do Mr. Quatermaine and I suggest you be grateful for it. This isn't Port Charles and I don't appreciate gangland vigilantism in my town."

"That's not what he meant" Evangeline says going to Jason. She looks at him and leans into his face. "Jason please…just let them help you. Let this be over I can't take much more of it."

Jason softens and looks at her with tenderness. "Okay babe…but you and I need to talk."  
She smiles and rises up. The officer pulls Jason up and undoes his handcuffs. They all watch in silence as he is led away to give his statement. Evangeline turns to John and goes to him and hugs him. "Thank you John…thank you."

His eyes meet with Nora who looks at him suspiciously. "Agent McBain this is in your baby now. The murder of Hayes Barber is not under my office. I hope you know what you are doing." she said looking at Evangeline. "Evangeline when you are done with your statement I want to see you in my office. I won't leave the station until we talk."

Evangeline nods and knows her friend is concerned and angry with her. "I promise Nora."

John takes her hand and brings her into Bo's office. As soon as the door closes he turns on her. "This has to stop and I'm calling you on what you said. I will drop all charges but you have to let him go. It ends tonight."

Evangeline looks at him shocked. "What? Look John he really was protecting me."  
"Van his initial reaction is to use violence to settle things. Hayes was no longer a threat and unarmed when he drew his gun. He killed him out of the same rage and anger that Hayes used to kick in your door."

Evangeline slaps John across the face "Stop it! He's not a animalistic killer like that monster that attacked me."

John grabs her by both arms "Angel that's exactly what he is. He kills for a living. He kills men that have families, wives and children at the orders of another monster. Do you know what kind of darkness you have to carry with you to kill someone? Do you!"

Evangeline looks at him and feels him ripping her heart to shreds. He wants her to face a truth that she keeps buried. The monsters of her dreams that hurt the women that she tried to help and murdered those people that serial killer attacked share a commonality with a man she has loved. But Jason had some good in him she was sure of it. She even let his darkness into her to prove it.

"I can't abandon him. I owe him my life."  
"No Angel, he owes you his. You are the one good and pure thing he has in his life. That's why he holds on tight to you. But if you don't stop this and break free that darkness in you will grow it will change you forever sweetie I can't let that happen."

Crying freely she clings to him and knows he's right. It was time to face Jason and sever ties with him. It was time to be free of the death and destruction that follows him. John lets her go and kisses her face.

"I didn't set him free for him Angel, I did it for you. I set you free."  
Evangeline nods and kisses his lips. "I have some things to take care of. Can I come to you tonight?"

John smiles at her. "I will be waiting for you"

Letting go of him she walks out and heads to Nora's office. Looking back she sees him watching her and it gives her strength.

Knocking on Nora's door she enters. Her friend sits on the edge of her desk in her lavender pantsuit with her arms folded and legs cross. She closes the door and steps inside clasping her hands in front of her.

"Nora…'  
"Van, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
"I didn't invite a serial killer into my life."  
"I know that sweetie, but Jason killed the man in front of you. That has had to have some effect on you."

Evangeline sighs. "Sadly it doesn't Nora, at least not the way you think."  
Nora sees the red bruises on her friend's neck and gets up going to her. Taking her chin she lifts it and examines her bruises. "Are you okay?"

Evangeline smiles and walks away from her "No, I had a man that I care for deeply kill another man for me brutally. It's hard to process let alone accept."

"What do you mean kill another man?"  
Evangeline keeps her back to Nora. "I'm in love Nora."  
Nora comes up to her and turns her around. "With that hit man?"  
"No with my Irishman…"  
Nora looks her in the eye. "I don't understand Van, what does that mean?"

"It means I can't do this with Jason anymore. That tonight was it for us. I'm letting go of the hard to live with empty feeling that has surrounded me when I sold my soul to the devil. Then I'm walking away with the Irishman into something pure and real Nora. Something that can save me from my own bitterness and anger at the violence I've witnessed in my life."

Nora smiles and pulls her into a hug "Good for you baby. Good for you."  
Evangeline closes her eyes and smile. "I need to deal with Jason, can I come back and give my statement to you tomorrow?"

Nora nodded. "What about your place it's a crime scene?"

"I'm going to deal with Jason then I'll be staying somewhere else." She said pulling away and walking to the door. She looks back at Nora and winks. "Thanks for being my friend."

Nora nods and watches her leave, somewhat worried about how Jason Quatermaine will handle her news.

Evangeline came out in the station and saw John and Jason glaring at each other. She quickly went to Jason and slipped her hand in his. "Let's take a cab home we need to talk."

Jason finally breaks he glare and kisses her forehead. "Okay let's go."

She walks out and makes eye contact with John and he winks again. She knows that Jason sees it and hates that he did that in front of him. Pulling Jason alone she leads him out.

Evangeline's Apartment

"Babe maybe we should go to a hotel, I don't want you reminded of what has happened here tonight." Jason says shedding his jacket still wet from the all day thunder storm.

Evangeline closes the door and sheds her leather jacket and says nothing. Jason watches her and knows something is up. He sees her go to the sofa and he goes over and sits next to her.

Immediately he leans in to kiss her. Evangeline moves and he grabs her wrist. "Okay out with it…what's going on with you!"

Evangeline pulls out of his grip. "First let's talk about us."  
"What about us?"  
"I'm ending it Jason" she says looking away.  
"You're what?"  
"Jason things haven't been right for us for over a year. You know that."

Jason pulls her face to his. "That's because you left, against my better judgment and Sonny's protests I allowed it, but after what I walked in on tonight I know that I have to take you back to Port Charles. It's the only way I can keep you safe."

Evangeline jumps up and looks at him shocked "Are you serious. I'm not going back to Port Charles with you…absolutely not. That wasn't some gangster mob attack that man had nothing to do with you and Sonny."

Jason looked her up and down "I know that Van but you're my lady and no one puts his hands on you."

"I am not your lady. We're done!"  
Jason gets up in her face she doesn't back down a inch and stares him down. "We aren't done! What has gotten into you? Is it that Fed? Are you fucking him!"

"Yes I am" she snaps and he balls his fist.  
"Why would you betray me like this? Betray us?"

Evangeline softens. "I fell in love Jason I…."  
Jason grabs her arms and shakes her violently. "You're in love with him!"  
Evangeline struggles and gets some control but remains in his arms. "Yes, and I want you to let me go!"

"Never" he shouts turning her and pushing her to the couch. She falls back and looks up at him angry. "Don't you put your hands on me again!" she hisses.

"That's not what I'm doing Van!"   
"The hell it isn't! You won't handle me like you do those animals you run with. If you can't understand that then get the hell out now!"  
Jason paces in front of her "You can't love two men Van…its not you." he says walking back and forth pounding his fist into his hand.

"I don't…" she says softly.

He stops and looks at her. "What are you saying? Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?"

Evangeline sits up and puts her hands on her knees. "Jason, I will always love you. It's your love for me that saved my life tonight. I can never sever the bond we share. You're in my blood. I'm in yours. If I'm hurt or danger you're there."

"Then why are you walking away from me. Why did you run to that Fed? Is this to punish me for not leaving Sonny?"

"First stop calling him a FED! His name is John McBain. Second what's wrong with us has been wrong way before he came on the scene and you know this. Third I won't go back to the life of depravity that you live with Sonny Corinthos. NEVER! Some of the stuff I've done for that man has permanently stained my soul. Lastly I love you Jason but I'm not in love with you that's why I want to end things."

Jason glares at her, the pain in his heart so profound he feels like his life is slipping away. He could threaten her. He could drag her out of here and this town forcing her to stay with him. But staring into her eyes he knows it wouldn't work and that she couldn't be controlled. If she wanted out there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Going to his knees in front of her and grabbing her thighs he fixes his blue eyes on hers. "Baby, I can't live without you. You swore to me that you would never abandon me. You said you owed me your soul."

"I was wrong to make that kind of swear to you. I was wrong to barter my happiness for gratitude. And Jason you were wrong to accept that. It's not love baby….it's something else."

His desperation takes over him and he reaches up and kisses her. She tries to turn her head but he holds it in place forcefully with both hands and drives her back to the couch. She squirms and he lets go of the kiss and starts to kiss her neck and face, tearing at her turtleneck.

"Jason..stop…don't" she says fighting him off  
He keeps clawing at her "No I can't let you go…let me have you…you love me I know it."

Evangeline feels him tear at bra ripping it apart as he pins her to couch. Pressing her hands against his chest she shoves forcefully bringing up her knee between his legs causing to holler in pain and fall over to the floor.

She stands over him her ponytail now hanging loosely out of the bow from his attack.  
"How could you!" she shouts.  
Holding himself and moving from her he looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Why are you treating me like this? After everything we've been to each other how could you treat me like this?"

Evangeline folds her arms. "Because we have too much pain and violence between us, I can't live with it anymore. Let me go Jason! Give me a chance at happiness. You can't provide it. You won't provide it with your lifestyle."

Slowly rising from the floor holding himself, Jason walks over to the chair and gets his leather jacket. Evangeline watches him put it on slowly and bursts into tears. The wounded look on his face makes her cry harder. She was being so strong through it all but now it was hitting her that he was leaving and that meant walking out of her life.

He turns and sees her crying with tears in his eyes. She goes to him and they embrace. Smelling the leather from his jacket mixed with cologne their history flashes across her eyes.

_Their love making in every corner of their flat of Port Charles even her car.  
Riding on his motorcycle with out a helmet the wind blowing though her hair.   
Being at his side while he lay in his hospital bed from gunshot and stab wounds.  
The fights over Sonny.  
The night he killed a man trying to rape her in front of her.  
Tonight his killing a man that wanted to carve her up. _

She clung to him and cried and cried, he held her and she was sure he was crying too. She loved him so much and would miss him so badly. Pulling free from her he felt her cling desperately not sure she could let him go and about to give into her pain of loosing her best friend. About to tell him she changed her mind when he forced her to look at him.

"Baby, you're right. I can't give you the life you deserve. I want you to be happy. I have to let you go"

Blubbering and crying in his face she can't find her voice. He pulls her face to his and she kisses him deeply running her hands through his short cropped hair. He lets go of her kiss and she stares into his crystal blue eyes. "Remember I love you Evangeline and if you ever need me just call." 

She nods as the door closes behind him. Slowly she allows herself to fall to her knees and pulls them to her chest. She cries for her tough guy hero and the chance of a life together they never really had. She mourns him and lets her tears free her heart of the guilty hold he had claimed to.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Irishman's Woman: Where do we go from here?**

by LUVINGJOVAN

John opened the door to see a distraught soak and wet Evangeline. She'd changed tops and her hair hung wavy and wet down her face. He couldn't tell if her face was wet from tears or the rain. She appeared as if she walked all the way to his hotel.

Reaching he pulled her inside of his room. She went to him and rested her head on his chest crying. He could tell that days events had destroyed her and she was emotionally exhausted.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa in his suite. Sitting with her in his lap he rubbed her back wondering what Jason did to her. "What happened, baby please you're scaring me."

"I'm fine…" she choked out.  
He let go of her up and pulled her wet shirt over her head. She raised her arms and lets him work her out of it. Gently rubbing her bare back and arms he kissed her forehead "You ended things?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I think so.."

He said nothing holding her until she stopped crying clinging to him silently. Soon she let go of him and rises in her bra and jeans. Walking to his bedroom she takes off her bra and drops it. He admires the curve of her back as he watches her undoing her pants. Rising from the sofa he walks in behind her. Standing at the door he watches her roll her jeans off her hips giving him full view of her backside. She doesn't turn around instead she goes to his bed in nothing but her thong and pulls back his covers climbing inside. 

Walking into the room he sees her looking at him her hair wet and in her face. She looks Angelic in between his crisp white sheets. Pulling his shirt over his head he takes off his pants going to the bed and climbing into it with her. She turns her head and smiles at him.

Leaning on his elbow looking into her face, he moves her hair from her face. "I know what you did today was hard. I'm so proud of you for taking control of you life Angel"

She smiles at him. "What do we do now Irishman? Where do we go from here?"  
"Where ever you want baby" he says kissing her softly. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him in the tender way that soothes the ache in her heart to be loved.

Lowering himself to her he trails his kisses from her mouth to her neck ending up at her breast. Slipping hand to the thin string of her thong he pulls her free of it. She closes her eyes to his tongue going in circular motions around her nipple before his lips close on it and he suckles.

Running her hands through his hair she moans and savors the feeling of his hand now exploring between her legs. Slipping his finger inside of her she lets go his hair and claws at his back. When he does this to her body she slips under his control fast.

"John…please" she moans but he now slips his two fingers in and out of her making her toss her head from side to side from the delicious pleasure rippling through her belly. Her nipple now painfully erect pops from his mouth and he takes his tongue to her navel.

She moans and calls his name again but he doesn't stop working her over. Bringing his face now between her legs he pulls his fingers out of her and inserts his tongue instead. She cries out from the shock and desire in her. Pushing his head deeper in between her legs she lifts her lips in anticipation of cuming but he pulls his tongue out before they get there.

Now nibbling her clit she wheezes and feels her hips circle his face as he continues to flick his tongue at her there. Grabbing the sheets she licks her lips then says his name repeatedly. Her pelvis vibrates and that tingle in the middle of her honey spot spreads to her hips as her juices let free.

He rises up and positions himself to penetrate her but she doesn't realize it her body is so hot with the fire of her latest orgasm. He slips inside and she slowly takes him in wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushes in deeper then pulls almost completely out of her causing her to moan and fight to the insanity of it all. As his thrust become more demanding so does the powerful kiss he forces on her. She struggles for breath under his passion but his need to posses her makes it impossible for them both to breathe.

Giving him full control of her body and he drives her to the brink and pulls her back in a dizzying motion that has her sweating and panting begging him for more. She bites his chin when his tongue slips out digs her nails into his skin while thrusts deeper and more frequent. Her legs growing weak and slipping from his waist he grabs her thighs and throws the both over his shoulder pushing further inside of her.

"John…..Irish…man….John" she says his name over and over in her head and from her mouth in between groans of unexplainable pleasure from his powerful demands for her to submit to the commanding thrusts of his hips.

"You're mine Angel, and I will never let you go" he says hoarsely in her ear.

She bites her lip hard unable to process anything as he goes into her deeper. So much has happened tonight and her body is trembling from the desire, pain loss and love. He kisses her face drenched in sweat and she moans unable to focus. Arching her back she whimpers and feels like she's slipping away. He continues to pound away at her causing her to wheeze loosing control.

"Angel are you okay?" he sees her trembling underneath him and slows down. 

She thinks of her new love for him and the promise of freedom. Opening her eyes she looks at him and manages a smile "Yes baby…I'm fine" she says weakly. He kisses her again and continues to make love to her and she melts into him letting go whatever doubt she had that the Irishman would give her a new life. Once he climaxes shes grateful for the release completely exhausted from the way he ravaged her. He remains on top of her inside of her kissing every inch of her face. She's never had a love like his before and it terrified her.

Waking Evangeline feels her body entangled with his. She looks over at him sleeping soundly next to her, his face soft and peaceful. Pulling her legs from in between his she gets up on her elbow and surveys the dark room. Moving slowly out of the bed his arms slips from around her and me moans turning over.

She takes one of the tossed aside sheets and wraps it around her. Walking out of the room she goes to the living area of his suite and plops down in the dark on the sofa. 

Her heart is beating so fast she feels like it will jump for her chest. She's terrified. What her Irishman didn't know is that from the first attack to the one last night she's lived in constant fear. With Jason always lurking in the background she buried that fear. But now it's an old wound that's festering and bleeding all over her soul.

"Angel…come back to bed"

She doesn't turn around so he wouldn't see her tears "In a minute" she says trying to make her voice light.

"What is it baby?" he says coming around.

She lowers her head so her hair falls to her face hiding from him. "Nothing…I will be there in a minute."

John sits next to her and takes her hand. "Tell me Evangeline..."  
She looks up at him calling her by her name. "John, I'm scared" she whimpered. He pulled her to his chest as she cried. He was so confused by her fear. She was so strong and in control.

"Tell me what scares you."

She sits in the living room and recounts the first attack and her fears of being attacked again. She tells him of Hayes attack and how she thought she was going to die. He understands and rocks her allowing her to get it all out. Let all of her fears of being brutalized go.

Once she's asleep in his arms exhausted and emotionally spent he carries her to bed and tucks her in, spending the rest of the night watching her sleep.

The Next Day

"Wake up sleepy head" Evangeline says kissing his lips.

John rubs his eyes and looks at her hovering over him her hair parted down the middle into two long braids like Pocahontas. "What's going on?"

She grins. "Breakfast what else…." She says stepping aside and showing the cart of food she had wheeled inside for them.

John rises up on his elbows. "Wow…"  
"Come on let me feed you baby" she said sweetly touching his face.

He throws his legs over the bed and she passes him his robe to cover his nakedness.  
Getting up and putting on the robe he walks over to the table and sees the French toast, eggs, sausage and fruit. A silver coffeepot with steam billowing upward. She pulls out a seat and he takes it. "You did this for me?"

She grins and pours his coffee "I did this for us. Today is the first day as an official couple. Plus you have some things to celebrate. The death of that maniac is one."

He takes the coffee and sips the hot liquid, watching her go to her seat and start on her breakfast. "I have to take care of this case today. I may have to head to DC for a day or two before the wedding."

She looks up and frowns. "You have to leave?"  
Lowering the cup he smiles at her "I'll be back baby."  
She smiles lightly "Then what John?"  
"Then we talk about going forward."  
"What does that mean?" she asks cutting her French toast  
"Evangeline just ask your question."

She drops her fork and looks at him. "You have a life in Virginia. I have a life here. How do we go forward if we are separated by 100s of miles?"

John stares at her. "Are you asking me to move to Pennsylvania?"  
She sighs and looks at her plate. "I don't know John…can I even ask that?"  
He smiles. "Have you ever considered moving from here?"

She looks at him shocked. "I just moved here. I just got my practice off the ground. I don't want to move again."

"Okay….well we will commute and figure it out as we go along."

She stares at him silently. He picks up his fork and avoids the uncomfortable gaze. He realizes that she is raw from her breakup and the attack yesterday. She needs to be reassured. Looking at her she tosses her food around her plate.

"What is it?"  
"I don't know Irishman…maybe we are moving to fast."  
Dropping his fork now he looks at her shocked. "Why would you say that?"  
"Last night I told you of my fears. John I'm not a weak person. I'm not needy but my heart…when it comes to my heart I'm not as strong as I pretend to be."

He stares at her trying to understand her. "I can understand that."  
"I can't start something as powerful as what's between us on a 'lets just see where it goes' type of attitude"  
"So your solution is to turn away? To back off?"

She shakes her head. "I think you should leave and deal with the Slasher case. When the wedding comes up at the end of the week we talk again. Just figure out specifically what we need from each other." she says getting up from the table.

John gets up from the table and goes after. "I know what I need and its you baby" he says grabbing her hand.

She turns and smiles. "I love you Irishman, I really do….but we were thrown together by forces bigger than us. It happened really fast and we gave into it really quick. Right now we both are vulnerable and if we don't gain any perspective on this we could miss out something great. All I'm saying is take some days to think on it. I'll be here when you get back"

He pulls her to him and looks into her face. "I love you Angel…that's not going to change. I won't let you go."

She kisses him tenderly on the lips and breaks away. Walking out of his bedroom he follows her out as she gets her purse. He watches he walk to the door and can't understand how they got here "Angel"

She stops and looks at him.  
"I know what I want…" he says confidently  
"Good then come back for it." She says winking and walking out.

John stands in the living room looking at the door. Running his hands through his hair he thinks about what she said. This did happen fast and he was drawn in quick. But he'd never met a woman like her before.

Walking back into his bedroom he sighed and looked at the sheets recalling making love to her. What would it mean to have her? Quit his job? He couldn't do that his job was his life. Move to Llanview? Could he actually live in this town? Sitting on the bed his looked at her half eaten French toast the delicate impressions of her teeth. She was right he wanted her desperately but he needed to decide if he could walk away from his life to have her.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Irishman's Woman: Shake your thang!**

by LUVINGJOVAN

"Evangeline are you going to eat that salad or push it around your plate?" Nora asked frowning at her friend.

Marcie burst into laughter. "She's been acting goofy all day"

Evangeline didn't hear anything they said. The wedding was tomorrow and it had been four long torturous days with no word from her Irishman. She checked her voicemail constantly and nothing. She was a fool to send him away. Now she would have to stand next to him in the wedding with her heart breaking.

"Evangeline..."

Looking up she frowned "Did you say something?"  
Marcie touched her hand "Hey you okay?"

Evangeline smiled and looked around the restaurant. "Of course I am. You ready for the bachlorette party tonight?"

Smiling Marcie shakes her head. "How many strippers are coming?"  
Nora pops Marcie hand "Who said we were getting you strippers."  
They all laugh. Evangeline pushes her plate from her and retrieves her phone from her purse. She checks it and sees no missed calls.

"Okay out with it Van, that's the third time today you have checked that phone. What's going on with you?" Nora asked throwing her fork onto her plate.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been three times."  
Marcie shook her head yes "It sure has Van and I want to know too. What's the problem?"

Evangeline sighs. "Its my Irish….I mean John. I was expecting to hear from him."  
Marcie smiles "We spoke to him this morning, his plane comes in tonight"

Evangeline looked at her shocked. "What?"  
Nora narrows her eyes on her friend. "When was the last time you spoke to him Evangeline?"

Evangeline blushes. "Not since Monday."   
"What!" Marcie exclaims.  
"Evangeline you told me everything was fine between you two" Nora said reaching for her friend's hand.

"Well it is….he just had to take care of some business."  
Marcie shook her head "If he's your boyfriend Van he should have called you. He's spoken to Michael all this week."

Evangeline stomach tightens hearing that. He called his brother but didn't call her once. She was such a fool. All of this Irishman/Angel crap was ridiculous. The man obvious got home and discovered the thrill was gone.

"Look girls, I'm fine really…we had some good times but its over." Evangeline said trying to be strong.  
"Good times? You told me you were in love." Nora said  
"Really?" Marcie asked shocked and wide eyed.

"Well I was wrong...we were just thrown into some intense moments and emotions ran high. Besides after Jason it's too soon to be emotionally connected to anyone."

Evangeline felt their eyes on her forcing her to swallow then look up at them smiling sweetly. Inside she was dying. She thought this was it; he was the one for her. She was almost certain he was coming back to tell her that he'd decided to make a life with her here. How stupid could she be?

Nora sighed "Van, call the man….find out where you stand"  
She shot her friend an angrily look. "Absolutely not! I won't humiliate myself further."  
Marcie looked at her sad "Will you still be able to do the wedding, I mean you two are standing up for us."

Evangeline reached for her friend's hand "Oh sweetie of course I can. I don't have any animosity toward John. We may still remain friends. I'm just disappointed now that's all."

Marcie nods. "Well good." she said returning to her food.

Evangeline looked up and locked eyes with Nora. The look they exchanged revealed the truth she was heartbroken at his rejection. She didn't know what she would do when she saw him.

The ladies enjoyed their lunch and dropped the topic of John altogether. Marcie gushed over the party plans for the evening and Evangeline laughed at her trying to locate strippers in Llanview. She had to call her sister in Philly to get some together to drive up for the party tonight. She pretended that everything was okay but inside she ached for her Irishman and wondered how he could walk away from her so easily.

The Bachlorette Party

Evangeline laughed as the man in speedos gyrated his hips in her face wearing nothing else but a bowtie. The music was loud in the suite and Nora kept telling everyone to keep it down the hotel security had already been upstairs twice to warn them. 

The sexy Hispanic adonis pulled Evangeline from her chair and pumped his hips at her causing his penis that hung in the long sock sticking out of the front of his g-string speedos to pop against her thigh. Everyone squealed and she covered her eyes as he fell to his knees and gnawed at her crotch through her jeans.

Marcie sat in the middle of the room in a chair with a black Adonis on her lap grinding her while two other white men in the same g-strings danced around the room flapping their penises in the faces of Blair, Kelly, Adrianna, Jessica and Nora.

The men turned around and popped their butt cheeks at the women and did handstands in the floor. 

Evangeline finally got her Greek god to leave her alone, turning his attention to Marcie who was now standing up sandwiched between two men pumping frantically at her. She rotated her hips hollering out and spanking the man in front of her on the ass, screaming "Shake that thang!"

All the ladies are drunk on margaritas. And Evangeline is glad they all have rooms in the Palace for the wedding.

Stumbling over to the pitcher laughing she turns around to see one of the dancers now has Marcie in the air with her legs wrapped around his waist bouncing her up and down on his groin as he hops around the room.

Blair has a dancer with his legs on her shoulders backwards as he holds himself up by having his hands flat on the ground making each butt cheek shake and flap.

Nora comes over to her with her mouth covered "Evangeline where on earth did Layla get these dancers?" 

Evangeline brings the glass to her lips. "Girl who knows?" 

There's a knock at the door and Nora sighs. Evangeline touches her shoulder and smiles. "I'll get it this time." Stumbling to the door extremely high on the margaritas she flings the door open and her mouth drops open. Standing in the doorway is Mike, Bo, Todd, Duke and Kevin, drunk themselves.

"SURPIRSE!" they yell pushing inside.

Mike screams to see his new bride being humped to death by two male strippers. Blair pushes the dancer from her lap embarrassed as Todd glares at her. Evangeline burst into laughter closing the door which is suddenly stopped by a hand. Looking up she sees John staring at her his blue eyes sparkling. He gives her a sexy smirk and saunters in.

Evangeline is stunned into silence. She watches him as he walks in checking her out from head to toe. She can hear Marcie screaming for them to get out it's her party. Mike yelling she will crack every dude in the room wearing a speedo in the face if they don't get out now. The poor dancers are running around trying to get their radio and clothes. Nora is going to her purse trying to get their money to pay them.

None of this registers to Evangeline she stares instead at the man that has broken her heart by not contacting her. He takes her hand "How are you Angel?" he says softly

Snatching her hand back she walks, stumbles toward Nora. "I got to go!"  
Nora turned and looked at her "Are you crazy….do you see that all hell is breaking loose.

Evangeline sees Todd strangling a dancer and Marcie on top of Michaels back as he chokes another dancer. The dancer in front of Nora has his hand out for his money and is desperate to escape, while Bo is threatening to throw everyone in jail.

Evangeline looks back and sees John leaning against the wall staring. "I can't stay here….I have to go!"

Nora sees why she's trying to escape and nods. Evangeline grabs her purse and heads for the door.

John steps in front of her. "Can we talk?"  
"No!" she snaps trying to go around him.   
"It's important."  
"No!" she says again weaving a little from her drinks.

He smiles at her "Are you drunk?"  
"Get out of me way" she says slurring  
John grabs her hand and she struggles almost falling. He holds her up. "Come on" he says pulling her out of the melee.

Evangeline pouts and pushes him away trying to walk on her own "I don't need you."  
"That's okay baby because I need you" he says pulling her to him again helping her to the elevator.

She shakes her head and frowns at him. He pushes the elevator button and tries to remember her room number. They get on and he presses 15. She looks at him, "That's not my room number!"

He smiles "I know it's mine."

"What! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouts reaching over and pushing all the buttons on the elevator. He pulls her back. "Calm down Angel we are just going to talk"

"Talk! Now you want to talk! Go to hell!" she says falling backward. The elevator stops on every floor between 10 and 15 and John shakes his head. Evangeline backs away to a corner and folds her arms still mad at him. When they reach their floor he puts his hand out for her to step off. She rolls her eyes and walks off waiting for him to lead her to his room. Walking down the hall he keeps looking back at her as she zig zags down the hallway. 

Reaching his room he slides in his card and opens the door. Evangeline glares at him and walks through heading from the sofa in the suite. Closing the door he tosses the key card on the table and comes into the room.

"What! What do you want to say? I need to sleep this off for the ceremony tomorrow."  
"I wish you weren't drunk for this conversation."

Evangeline bites her bottom lip and fights the urge to cry. Why hadn't he called her? How could he be so callous? "Just say it John I'm tired."

"Remember when you told me you were scared?"  
Evangeline said nothing she stared into his eyes.  
"Well so was I and I needed time to determine if I wanted love again…true love. I had to decide what was best for me."

"So you couldn't have the decency to call me and tell that you didn't want me? I had to just guess it on my own!"

He smiles at her and she shakes with anger "What the hell is so funny! You find my pain amusing?"

He shakes his head and walks to the couch "It took me only one day to get over my fear and make my decision"

"Good for you.." she said rolling her eyes.

"I spent the rest of the time quitting my job and getting one with the LPD. I spoke to Mike all week for him to find me a place to move into immediately" he said kneeling in front of her. "I love you baby…and I wanted to come back to you with certainty and no "let's just see where this goes" type of bullshit."

Evangeline eyes grow wide. She jumps at him forcing him back and they fall over on the floor. John laughs and holds onto her rolling on top and kissing her face. "Do you really think I would let you go Angel?"

"I'm so crazy…god you make me crazy." she giggled still feeling loopy with all the alcohol in her system.

"I love you Irishman…."  
"I love you Angel….." he says moving her hair from he face. "We are going to have a wonderful life together."

She kisses him and melts into his arms. Her heart so full she can't get enough of the wonderful man that caught her eye on day in a small café in Chicago. A man that has changed her and the way she loved forever. Her Irishman.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Irishman's Woman: Epilogue**

by LUVINGJOVAN

A year Later 

Evangeline lounged on the balcony of John's condo waiting for him to arrive. She called him at the station and told him it was imperative that he come home immediately. He was in the middle of an interrogation but she didn't care. She was in shock.

Sipping her tea she looked out into the city skyline and thought of their life together. Her love affair with him had been a whirlwind. They stood up for his brother and her best friend paying little attention to the exchange of vows and passing seductive looks to each other waiting impatiently for their opportunity to escape. They barely got through the ceremonial toast, before they were up in his room ravishing each other again. She never tired of him and arrived late to several court appearances from impromptu love fests that happened at the least opportune moment.

He had to make an adjustment to small town living and the boredom of the LPD didn't help. His job and hers was hectic at times and some weeks they were lucky if they spent 3 days together. Then one day six months later he walked in his face grim and dark.

She was in the kitchen baking lasagna and he stood there for a long time staring at her, she turned around and looked at him surprised and joked about him being a an excellent thief if he could enter her place so quietly. He didn't smile. Taking her by the hand he led her to the sofa and sat her down.

He told her that he keeps in contact with his boys in Bureau and he had some bad news for her. She didn't understand and probed until he finally spit it out. Indictments are coming down on Corinthos and his crew. Jason has been linked to the murder of two men who were apart of a Cuban crime family in Miami. There was a surveillance camera that caught the execution, its an air tight case. Since it happened in Miami their going to seek the death penalty.

She screamed before he finished telling her the news and he wasn't sure what part she heard and what part she didn't. He held her until her screams lessened and prayed that she wouldn't want to do something reckless to help him. She cried the rest of the night and he finished dinner after putting her to bed. He stayed in from work the next day and sat out on the balcony and talked about what Jason faced and her memories with him. He waited to hear how she wanted to deal with it.

She eventually called a friend of hers in Florida to refer him to Jason's case in hopes he could help keep him off death row. She told him that was all she could and would do and rewarded him with a soul searching kiss for being there for her.

He never wavered in his support. Looking at her watch waiting on him she sighed. He should be here by now. She was happy for the life they shared and never considered marriage. She found it perfect the way things were, now everything would be different. Looking out the street she saw his black vintage mustang coming down the street in break neck speed. He swerved into his parking garage and she rose from her chair.

Coming off the patio she went to the living room and sat down in his favorite chair for him to come crashing in frantic to see what was going on with her. She didn't know how to tell him other than straight out. There relationship was over. Everything had changed.

John opened the door and came through yelling for her "Evangeline!"  
Looking over he saw her sitting in the chair watching him. Closing the door he put his keys in his pocket and walked toward her. "Angel what's wrong baby?"  
"Everything…" she said sadly.  
He goes to her and kneels down seeing the anguish on her face. "Okay tell me what it is..."  
"Our relationship is over!" she snaps trying to rise

He pulls her back down. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"I'm pregnant!" she says angrily.  
John looks at her stunned. "You're what?"  
"You heard me pregnant. I took three tests and went to the doctor there's no mistaking it I'm pregnant!"  
John smiles "Well that's good news baby" he says touching her knee.  
"Exactly how do you figure? I mean we aren't even married; I have a case load that is 2 years thick. I see you twice a week and on nights we stay together never before 10pm. The relationship was hard without a baby. Exactly how will a baby make it stronger?"

John shakes his head. "We make is stronger…not the baby Angel." he says rising and going over to the couch and staring at her.

"John I don't know anything about a baby…" She says in a panicked voice.  
"Van we weren't using protection….you had to know this would happen."  
"What the hell does that mean? I'm on the pill, it happened when I took the antibiotics to get over the flu. We slept together remember!" she snapped.

He smiled. "Yeah you told me you were better and I ended up in bed sick for two weeks."

"This isn't funny John…kids scare me!" Evangeline said rising and beginning to pace in front of him.

"Well I don't know much about them either Van, we'll figure it out" he said frowning at her refusal to see this as good news.

"It's not the right time I mean…maybe later after my practice is more settled. I just can't have a baby now."

"You don't have a choice!" John said rising angry and staring her down. She stops pacing and looks at him. They stand in silence and the unspoken thing between them lingers in the air. She bites her lip embarrassed that she even entertained the thought. He sees that fear has a hold of her and softens. Walking to her he pulled her into his arms.

"Listen to me, I'll cut back at the station. It's not that busy Van. You can work from home after we get a bigger place. We can do this if we do it together" he says rubbing her back.

She exhales. "I don't want to fail at this John. I can't believe this is happening, I never planned to have a family. I mean we didn't discuss children."  
He pulls her away to look in her face "Don't you know what a great mommy you will be. My sense of humor and your sense of style, this kid can't loose."

She smiles "It's always so simple for you…"  
"Loving you Angel has been easy…making sure you understand how much you're loved has been a challenge. We can do this baby. And yes our relationship as we know it is over. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

She smiles at him. "You do?"  
"You think my son is going to come into the world without the McBain name?" he laughs.  
"Well you know now a days a baby daddy can still get his name put…"

"Angel be quiet!" he says kissing her. She throws her arm around his neck and kisses him back. Having her Irishman keeps getting better and better, now she would have their child binding them for life. She allowed him to lead her to the bedroom her arm around his waist and felt relieved that he loved her too.


End file.
